Royaume en perdition
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Fanfiction sur Aventures] Alors que Shin, Bob, Grunlek et Théo sont en plein voyage, ce dernier reçoit une lettre des plus inquiétantes. Une nouvelle aventure commencent alors pour nos quatre héros.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une lettre inquiétante

_Bonjour, bonsoir, selon l'heure à laquelle vous êtes en train de lire ça ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je me lance enfin dans une grande fanfiction à chapitres sur Aventures ! Ca fait un moment que je bosse dessus, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine pendant les vacances (voir deux, si vous êtes sages) en fonction de l'avancée de l'écriture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Théo Silverberg, Shinddha Kory, Grunlek et Balthazard Octavius Barnabé appartiennent à Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn et (sexy) Bob Lennon. L'univers d'Aventures et ses personnages appartiennent à notre Maître du jeu de l'amour, Mahyar (z'avez vu, j'écorche plus son nom \o/). "Aventures" est la propriété de Bazar du Grenier. Les autres personnages susceptibles d'apparaître seront ma propriété. Comme d'habitude, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits ! Toute copie partielle ou totale de ce texte et interdite !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Si Bob survit jusqu'à la fin, je déclare que c'est Noël tous les jours. Il y aura peut être également un peu de Théltazard et de Shinéo (oui oui, c'est le nouveau ship du jour).

 **Résumé :** Alors que Shin, Bob, Grunlek et Théo sont en plein voyage, ce dernier reçoit une lettre des plus inquiétantes. Une nouvelle aventure commencent alors pour nos quatre héros.

 **ROYAUME EN PERDITION**

 **Chapitre 1 : Une lettre inquiétante**

L'ascension du soleil venait tout juste de débuter sur la région du Cratère, inondant le territoire de lumière annonçant une nouvelle journée ordinaire pour ses habitants. Dans une forêt couverte par d'immenses arbres, à l'extrême ouest de la région, non-loin des vertigineuses montagnes, quatre aventuriers et un loup s'éveillaient doucement. Allongé contre son cheval, Théo Silverberg, le paladin de la lumière, fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut assez surpris de trouver Shinddha Kory, plus couramment surnommé Shin, couché à ses pieds, et serrant contre lui la jambe du guerrier, comme un doudou. Dos au demi-élémentaire, Grunlek, le nain, dormait profondément, ronflant fortement, sa louve, Eden, blottie contre lui. Théo bougea légèrement sa jambe droite, pour essayer de se dégager de l'emprise de son ami, tout en cherchant son troisième compagnon du regard.

Balthazard Octavius Barnabé, Bob, n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil cette nuit encore. Assis en tailleur sur un rocher, à l'écart du groupe, il patientait, silencieux. Les récents évènement l'avait perturbé. Entre les araignées, le feu, le kidnapping et son côté sombre qui menaçait de prendre le contrôle, en ce moment, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et commençait à craindre pour son avenir au sein du groupe d'aventuriers. Il avait tellement peur d'en tuer un par mégarde que ça en été devenu obsessionnel chez lui. Depuis que tout ça était terminé, Bob s'entraînait nuit et jour, pour essayer de contrôler ce don qui lui empoisonnait la vie, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Théo repéra enfin Bob, à quelques mètres de là. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce gamin -oui, il adorait appeler les personnes plus jeunes que lui des gamins- lui faisait de la peine. Il se donnait énormément de mal pour lutter contre lui-même, mais ce n'était pas très concluant. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait manqué de déclencher un incendie. Il secoua la tête, avant de se reconcentrer sur son problème du moment, Shin, qui ne semblait toujours pas vouloir bouger. Le paladin prit appui sur la cuisse de son ami, et, d'un coup sec, le fit basculer sur le côté. L'effet fut immédiat. Le demi-élémentaire sauta sur ses jambes, surpris, donnant au passage un coup de pied dans le dos de Grunlek. Eden bondit sur le mollet de l'archer. De toute évidence, la demoiselle n'avait pas apprécié d'être réveillée aussi brutalement.

Shin se mit à hurler. C'est ce qui fit sortir Bob de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons, curieux de voir ce qui faisait crier l'archer de si bon matin. La scène le fit sourire. Shin était accroché au cou d'un Théo exaspéré, secouant frénétiquement la jambe où Eden mordait, alors que Grunlek essayait gentiment de faire lâcher prise à sa protégée. Le nain sortit un morceau de viande séchée de sa poche, faisant réagir immédiatement la louve. Elle lâcha prise et se mit à fixer intensément la nourriture, que Grunlek lui donna. Le canidé avala la nourriture tout en lançant un regard méfiant à Shin, que Théo était en train d'examiner.

Bob rejoignit le groupe, un petit sourire aux lèvres, pour montrer qu'il allait bien. C'était faux, mais il espérait que personne ne le remarque. Shin était déjà en train de se plaindre.

"Ca ne peut plus durer comme ça, geignit-il. A chaque fois que je fais un geste brusque cet saleté de chien me saute au visage ! On... On peut pas s'en débarrasser ? Bob le brûle et c'est réglé ! Non ? Aïeuuuuuuh !

\- Arrête de bouger et ça fera moins mal, dit simplement Théo, ignorant le reste de ses propos."

Shin bougonna quelque chose dans ses dents avant de relever les yeux en voyant Bob arriver. Théo lui lança un regard inquiet mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas braquer son ami. Dans le décor, Grunlek était en train de rassembler les affaires des aventuriers et les empilaient sur Lumière, le cheval de Théo. Le paladin fit un bandage autour du mollet de Shin -mine de rien, la louve l'avait bien amoché- puis se releva.

"On a bientôt plus de munitions, dit-il. On va essayer de trouver un marchand, dans la ville d'à côté. On passera la nuit là-bas. Et après on se dirigera vers le sud. Si on ne s'arrête pas, on sera arrivé à Midi. Ca va aller pour marcher Shin ?

\- Ouais ouais, grogna t-il.

\- Au pire, tu peux toujours monter sur Eden, lâcha Grunlek, taquin."

Shin lui tira la langue, comme simple réponse très mature. Il boitilla vers le pyromage, pour mettre un maximum d'écart entre lui et la chose. Il était désormais persuadé que cette louve n'était pas normale, il devait forcément y avoir une explication. Si ça se trouve elle avait la rage en plus ! Boudeur, il ramassa son arc et prit la tête du cortège, la tête haute.

Grunlek le suivit rapidement, Eden et Lumière sur les talons. Théo avait décidé de rester derrière, pour parler avec Bob, qui semblait toujours ailleurs. C'est pour cette raison que le paladin laissa Shin et Grunlek les distancer, afin qu'ils soient hors de portée de voix. Bob venait de commencer à avancer, les mains dans les poches, traînant de la patte. Théo en fit de même, et prit la même allure que lui, histoire qu'ils ne soient pas retardés. Le guerrier resta quelques minutes silencieux, pour voir si Bob allait, comme d'habitude mettre l'ambiance. Mais non, le mage restait obstinément fermé aux contacts extérieurs, confirmant au paladin que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Hey, Bob, l'interpella t-il doucement. Tout va bien ?"

Le Pyromage, surpris, releva la tête. Lui qui voulait éviter de parler, c'était raté. Bob savait que quand Théo voulait savoir quelque chose, il n'hésitait pas à employer tous les moyens en sa possession. Autant céder tout de suite et tout lui dire, ça ne serait que plus efficace. Mais malheureusement pour Théo, Balthazard était quelqu'un d'assez entêté.

"Oui, répondit froidement Bob.

\- Bob, si quelque chose ne va pas, il faut que tu en parles. On est un groupe, et si l'un d'entre nous va mal, ça affecte le moral de tous, tu comprends ?

\- Je vais bien. J'ai... J'ai juste besoin de temps.

\- T'épuiser à essayer de te contrôler ne te mènera à rien. Si tu es trop fatigué, ta part sombre reprend le contrôle. On commence à te connaître maintenant."

Bob accéléra légèrement le pas, préférant la fuite à une joute verbale inutile. Le paladin n'insista pas. Quelques mètres plus loin, Shin et Grunlek étaient à l'arrêt, les mains en l'air. Alerté, Bob et Théo sortirent les armes, prêts à attaquer en cas de problèmes. Mais en approchant, le guerrier à l'armure étincelante reconnu deux des siens, sur leurs chevaux, menaçant l'archer et le nain avec des lances.

L'un des deux paladins vit Théo approcher, et descendit de cheval. Son visage était fermé, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Bob couvrait son ami, une de ses mains s'était enflammée, juste pour impressionner ses adversaires.

"Que voulez-vous mes chers ? demanda Théo d'une voix rauque.

\- Paladin Silverberg ? demanda celui qui était descendu de cheval.

\- En personne.

\- Nous avons une lettre pour vous, de la plus haute importance. Merci de la lire rapidement et de suivre les ordres donnés. Nous vous attendrons là-bas."

Aussi vite qu'il était descendu, le paladin remonta sur son cheval et les deux guerriers firent demi-tour, au galop. Théo attendit qu'ils furent loin pour examiner l'enveloppe que lui avait donné le soldat. Il portait un sceau officiel. Ses compagnons, curieux, se rapprochèrent de lui. Le paladin lut rapidement la lettre, puis soupira. En voyant ses compagnons l'observer, il décida de lire le contenu à voix haute.

"Grand danger menace le Cratère. Besoin de vous immédiatement à la Capitale.

\- Je le sens pas, lâcha Bob, méfiant. Ca sent la crotte à plein nez. Théo, tu ne vas pas suivre ça quand même ?

\- Et s'ils disaient vrai ? intervint Grunlek. On a de l'expérience maintenant, on peut toujours aider.

\- Je suis du même avis que Bob, compléta Shin. On va pas encore s'embarquer dans les galères du Royame alors qu'on vient d'en sortir."

Théo soupira, indécis. Les deux partis avaient raison. Il releva les yeux vers ses compagnons.

"Je propose qu'on y aille quand même. Au pire, si c'est vraiment "la crotte" comme dit Bob, on abandonne et on s'en va.

\- D'accord, admit Shin, peu enthousiaste. Mais si on manque encore de se faire tuer à cause de toi, tu assumes, c'est clair ?

\- Mais oui.

\- Et... Elle est où la Capitale ? demanda Bob.

\- A l'autre bout du Cratère."

Ils se concertèrent un moment du regard, puis la boule au ventre, le groupe changea de direction. De nouvelles aventures commençaient.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un campement dans les bois

_Coucou ! J'ai beaucoup beaucoup de retard, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, mais j'ai bossé pas mal sur des One-Shots et tout ça, donc ça a pris plus de temps eheh. Mais le voilà enfin ! Le nouveau chapitre de Royaume en Perdition. Désolée, je crois que j'ai pas envoyé de MPs pour les reviews, j'ai pas eu le temps x) Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à Isil-gawien, noctum, Dashie, Maddey, Kosch, Kimi et Mahyar pour le soutien, les reviews, tout ça. C'est grâce à vous tous que je continue à écrire. N'oubliez pas de rejoindre notre petite fanbase si ce n'est pas encore fait ! Continuons à faire connaître Aventures autour de nous ! Sur ce, bonne lecture :3 On se voit au prochain chapitre, j'vais essayer de moins tarder, promis 3_

 _Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes :_

 _Dashie : Du Shinéo ? XD Oh, ne t'en fais pas, il y en aura peut-être. Tout dépend de mon inspiration du moment eheheheheh._

 _Elyos : Quôôôa ? Tu oses dire que tu ne shippes pas le Théltazard devant sa maman ? Touaêtresuicidaire. Plus sérieusement, le Théltazard, c'est la vie, nom d'un petit canard à pois rouges (mais le Shinéo c'est cool aussi !)._

 **Chapitre 2 : Un campement dans les bois**

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber sur le Cratère. Cela faisait bientôt dix heures que nos aventuriers marchaient. Si Théo, Bob et Grunlek semblaient tenir la route, ce n'était pas le cas de Shin, à environ vingt mètres derrière. Il avait les jambes en compote, et chaque pas était une torture. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, s'asseoir, et attendre. Ils finiraient bien par venir le récupérer. Et à cheval si possible. C'était le comble. L'archer, qui était censé être le plus agile, rapide et sportif du groupe, détestait marcher.

Loin devant, Théo, Bob et Grunlek était en pleine discussion, sur ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver une fois arrivés à la Capitale. Le pyromage était très excité, de toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait été à la Capitale, trop loin, trop chère, trop bourgeoise. Il donnait l'impression d'être un enfant en expédition scolaire. Grunlek venait de là-bas, il connaissait déjà les lieux. Théo, il n'y avait été que pour sa formation, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y était pas retourné qu'il avait également hâte.

"Et toi Shin ? demanda Grunlek. Qu'est-ce que tu... Shin ?"

Les trois aventuriers se stoppèrent net, puis se tournèrent vers la route qu'ils avaient emprunté un peu plus tôt. Au loin, une toute petite tâche bleue semblait avancer péniblement dans leur direction. Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

"Lumière, va le chercher."

Le cheval colla sa tête contre celle de son maître puis fit demi-tour, au trot. Théo regarda autour de lui.

"On va camper ici. On est un peu à l'écart de la route, c'est parfait. Bob, Grunlek, occupez vous du feu. On va installer les lits avec Shin... Quand il sera là. Prenez Eden, au cas où."

Grunlek fit signe à la louve de venir, elle arriva vers eux, la queue battant furieusement l'air. Le pyromage et le nain s'enfoncèrent des les fourrés. Théo resta un moment à regarder le vide, puis commença à rassembler des cailloux, qu'il posa en cercles. Shin finit par arriver, étalé sur le dos du cheval, qui patienta sagement le temps que l'archer descende de son dos. Shin offrit un regard désolé à Théo, avant de commencer à décrocher les sacs du dos du cheval. Les deux aventuriers installèrent les sacs de couchage en silence.

De leur côté, Bob et Grunlek ramassaient des bouts de bois, au beau milieu de la forêt. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir l'armure de Théo briller, leur seul repère dans l'obscurité nouvelle. Le pyromage était un peu nerveux, depuis qu'il était tout petit, la nuit l'angoissait. Et cet état ne s'était pas amélioré avec leurs récentes aventures. Après les araignées, la maison en feu, la presque-dissection, il en avait assez. Il restait près de Grunlek, qui lui, grâce à sa nyctalopie n'avait pas ce problème. Le nain avait même attrapé un rat au vol, sous le regard dégoûté de Bob.

"Ce sera pour le dîner, avait-il dit, tout sourire.

\- Eurk. Cette saloprie doit être plein de maladies. Je le sens pas.

\- Fais-moi conscience Bob. Le ragoût de rat, c'est comme du poulet, en mieux."

Bob tira une grimace, tout en ramassant un autre bâton. Le nain avait toujours des idées bizarres. Entre l'araignée grillée et ça, Bob se fit la promesse de ne plus faire confiance qu'à lui-même en matière de nourriture. Théo devait encore avoir des gâteaux sur lui, avec des mots doux et en flattant son ego surdimmensionné, Bob savait que le paladin ne lui résisterait pas.

Une fois un stock de bois suffisant, Bob et Grunlek retournèrent près du camp, où Théo et Shin s'étaient installés. Les deux amis posèrent le bois, puis une des mains de Bob s'illumina. Une flamme fut propulsée entre les bouts de bois, et le tout commença à se consummer. Bob se tourna vers Théo.

"Enlève ton armure, que je regarde un peu ta blessure. Normalement, la nouvelle pommade devrait définitivement supprimer le venin, espérons que ça a été efficace."

Dans un soufflement agacé, le paladin retira sa grosse armure et souleva son T-Shirt. Bob se plaça derrière lui et sourit. Le noir avait disparu entièrement. C'était terminé de ce côté là.

"Il n'y a plus rien, ça a bien marché. Tu es guéri on dirait."

Bob se releva, donna une tape amicale sur le dos de son ami, et se dirigea vers le feu, pour se réchauffer. Grunlek était en train de faire rôtir son rat en sifflotant, faisant frissonner le pyromage de dégoût. Shin, quand à lui, était déjà en train de dormir, totalement épuisé par le voyage. Théo, après avoir enfilé sa précieuse armure, posa délicatement une couverture sur le dos de son ami endormi.

"Qui prends le premier tour ?

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit Bob, qui savait d'avance qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir."

Théo se coucha, laissant Bob surveiller les environs. Grunlek termina son rat, puis partit à son tour se coucher, gratifiant le Pyromage d'un "Nuit". En moins de dix minutes, on pouvait l'entendre ronfler. Bob commença tout d'abord à tourner autour du camp, puis il repéra un rocher, un peu plus loin. Il s'installa dessus. Eden le rejoignit. La louve souleva sa main, demandant des caresses.

Doucement, Bob passa sa main dans ses poils soyeux. La louve sauta sur roche, et vint se coucher sur sur ses jambes. Le pyromage resta une longue heure ainsi, Eden sur les genoux. Elle lui tenait chaud. Elle apaisait le démon en lui, qui avait décidé de le torturer une nouvelle fois ce soir. Il l'ignorait, se concentrant sur l'animal.

Puis il y eut ce "crac". Eden l'entendit également. Elle releva immédiatement la tête, grondant vers le sud. Bob posa instinctivement une main sur un des ses couteaux, dans une poche arrière. Un autre pas. Puis un autre. Quelqu'un courrait. Bob se leva, Eden sur les talons. Une jeune femme déboula des fourrés. Elle tomba, se releva, puis lança un regard terrifié sur Bob.

"Qu'est-ce... Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi vous courrez ?!

\- Il arrive !"

Derrière la jeune demoiselle, une forme sombre et massive apparaissait. Bob recula doucement, à son tour effrayé. Devant eux, un loup noir se tenait. Bien plus gros qu'Eden. Il avait une flèche plantée dans l'épaule, et la mâchoire ensanglantée. Mais ce qui marqua Bob, ce fut le bras, visiblement humain, qu'il tenait dans la bouche. Il gronda furieusement, avant de bondir dans leur direction.

* * *

 _TATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM ! La suite au prochain épisode :D Et non, j'ai même pas honte de vous laisser comme ça :D_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Attaque Nocturne

_Coucou ! On enchaîne avec le chapitre 3 de Royaume en Perdition ! Mais avant ça, comme d'habitude, un gros gros merci à Rubeale, Hakukai, Isil-gawien, Maddey, Kimi, Koschei et Elyos pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :D D'ailleurs Elyos, c'est trop tard, tu es contaminé, puisque tu trouves les fics Thélthazard "kawaii". Le déni est un cycle normal. Regarde, il y en a bien une qui est persuadé que Bob est parfait avec Mahyar, parce qu'elle ne reconnaît pas la sexyness du Thélthazard ! Comment je sens qu'on va me faire regretter cette phrase XD Bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, je lève le suspeeeeeeens eheheh._

 **Chapitre 3 : Attaque Nocturne**

Le loup bondit dans leur direction, dans un grognement de rage. Presque immédiatement, Eden bondit à son tour, touchant le loup au côté droit et le destabilisant. Les deux animaux se mirent à rouler dans la poussière, dans un mélange de cris, de grognements. Des touffes de poils volaient par moment. Bob ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait bien tenté de crâmer cette saloprie, mais Eden était en plein milieu du combat, elle risquait d'être elle aussi touchée. La jeune femme, une elfe des forêts, maintenant que Bob l'avait à la lumière, s'était réfugiée derrière Bob, effrayée.

Alertés par le bruit, Théo, Shin et Grunlek se réveillèrent à leur tour. Grunlek reconnut rapidement les cris de douleurs de sa protégé et, ni une ni deux, se dirigea en hurlant vers le combat. Le paladin dégaina son épée, Shin prépara lui une flèche, et le groupe se dirigea vers le combat.

Eden souffrait. L'autre animal était bien plus gros qu'elle, et venait de l'attraper à la patte. Il l'entailla très profondément, et un crac sinistre fit frémir Grunlek. Les quatre aventuriers ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider sans risquer de la blesser, ou pire. Eden poussa un cri effroyable lorsque qu'un second os se brisa. Le nain, malgré le cri de ses amis, et de l'elfe, se lança dans la bataille, il ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à laisser sa louve se faire tuer. Il donna un violent coup de bras mécanique dans les côtes du loup noir, qui poussa un gémissement, déséquilibré, avant de se tourner vers Grunlek. Le nain recula, il avait l'attention du loup désormais.

Shin fut le premier à réagir, il tira. La flèche se planta à quelques centimètres de la première, d'origine inconnue, déjà plantée dans l'épaule de l'animal. Le loup poussa un cri de douleur. Bob voulut alors tenter quelque chose.* Il leva les mains au dessus de sa tête, prépara une énorme boule de feu. Celle-ci grossit, énormément. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprétait à la lancer, sa part démonique reprit le dessus. Il se tourna vers Théo, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

"Bob ? Bob qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Bob changea subitement de cible. Il se tourna vers Grunlek, et fit feu. Shin et Théo hurlèrent à l'unisson. Grunlek vit la boule arriver à une vitesse folle. Il essaya de l'esquiver, mais se la prit en pleine face, sombrant immédiatement dans l'inconscience. Bob recommença presque qu'immédiatement une boule de feu. Paniqué, Théo attrapa un bâton assez lourd, et, de toute la force dont il était capable, l'écrasa sur le crâne du pyromage qui tomba lui aussi dans les vapes.

"Shin, éteins Grunlek, il brûle ! Je m'occupe de cet enfoiré !"

Théo se mit à hurler comme un sauvage en direction du loup, qui se tourna vers lui. Il gronda, puis fonça droit sur le paladin. Il ne boitait même pas, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là ne l'atteignait pas. Mais ça, c'était avant que l'animal fasse face à l'Inquisiteur, plus en colère que jamais. Le loup commença à faire de long cercle autour de lui, cherchant probablement un point faible dans cet armure extrêmement robuste. Et malheureusement, il y en avait un. Théo ne se retourna pas assez vite, le loup bondit et mordit violemment sa fesse droite, arrachant un cri de douleur au paladin.

De son côté, Shin n'était pas mieux. Il arrosait comme il pouvait Grunlek, mais le feu se propageait rapidement. Il invoqua un sort douloureux, qu'il réussit non sans un cri de douleur, et gela l'intégralité des vêtements de Grunlek. L'effet fut immédiat. Cependant, le nain était brûlé grièvement, et en plus de nombreuses infections dont il pouvait mourir les prochaines heures, il se retrouvai maintenant en état d'hypothermie.

Théo se retourna d'un coup, envolant le loup d'un coup de pied bien placé. L'animal rebondit lourdement sur le sol. Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, Théo se jeta sur lui. Le loup bondit d'un coup et le mordit à la main, créant une longue entaille. Mais c'était trop tard pour lui, l'épée du paladin s'abattit sur son cou, lui coupant net la tête. Le paladin ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, et se laissa tomber à côté de la carcasse, dans un bong sonore, dû au poids de son armure.

Théo chercha ensuite l'elfe du regard, et surpris, il la vit accroupie près de Bob, murmurant quelque chose, qui semblait avoir de l'effet sur le pyromage. En effet, ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis se releva, avec une migraine horrible. En touchant l'arrière de sa tête, il put sentir une grosse bosse, d'où s'échappait un peu de sang. Il observa un peu autour de lui, puis son regard croisa celui de l'elfe, au dessus de lui. Il lança un regard vers Théo, qui se releva, et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers lui.

D'une seule main, il souleva le pyromage du sol. Bob poussa un petit cri de surprise, effrayé. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Théo d'être brusque avec lui.

"REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! C'est toujours de ta faute Bob. TOUJOURS !"

Bob prit les mots en pleine face, il se tourna vers la direction pointée par son ami et découvrit alors la raison de la colère du paladin. Grunlek était allongé au sol, Shin au dessus de lui, essayant de le recouvrir du mieux qu'il pouvait, pour le réchauffer.

"Je... Je suis désolé Théo. J'ai pas réalisé. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- TU L'AS PRESQUE TUE ! VOILA CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE !"

D'un geste rageur, Théo jeta Bob au sol. Le Pyromage retomba mal, se tordant le poignet dans une tentative maladroite de se rattraper. Le paladin tourna les talons, pour se diriger vers Eden. La louve était couchée sur le flanc, haletant. Une fracture ouverte à sa patte avant droite était clairement visible. Le plus doucement possible, Théo remit l'os en place, arrachant des gémissements de douleurs à l'animal, puis, doucement, il lui fit un sort de soin.

Eden tomba dans l'inconscience, mais une inconscience réparatrice. Le plus gros était soigné. Doucement, Théo souleva la louve du sol et la plaça à côté de son sauveur, dans un sale état. Le paladin ausculta les brûlures, trop fortes pour être soignées entièrement, et commença à réparer ce qu'il pouvait.

Shin se releva, et se dirigea vers Bob et l'elfe. Dès qu'il le vit, Bob se décomposa. Il se leva d'un coup, et, malgré la douleur, piqua un sprint vers les bois, les larmes coulant le long de son visage, abandonnant ses amis et celle qu'il avait sauvé.

* * *

 _* J'ai fait un lancer de dès... Il a fait 100... Merci Bob. Merci._

 _Oui. Je termine comme ça. Vous en voulez plus, et bien, ce sera après le prochain chapitre du survivant de l'enfer ! Et désolée d'avance si vous pleurez actuellement XDD_

 _Bisouilles !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Nouvelles rencontres

_Coucou tout le monde ! Après les quelques OS assez horribles postés il y a quelques jours, reprenons aujourd'hui notre petite fanfiction sur Aventures ! Comme d'habitude, merci à Maddey, Rubeale, DoctorKoschei, Kimi', Hakukai, Elyos, Isil-gawien et Mahyar pour les reviews, le soutien et toute les choses pas assez fortes à dire par les mots. Z'êtes indispensables pour moi 3 C'est un peu grâce à vous que j'écris autant ces derniers temps. Bref, arrêtons le sentimentalisme, on se lance dans le nouveau chapitre !_

 **Chapitre 4 : Nouvelles rencontres**

Grunlek reprit conscience deux heures plus tard, près d'un feu de camp, Eden blottie contre lui. La louve s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas quitté son Maître d'une semelle. De toute manière, sa patte avant droite brisée la faisait souffrir, et le moindre mouvement était douloureux. Elle couina doucement en poussant la main non-mécanique du nain du museau. Notre ingénieur n'était pas en bon état non plus. Son bras et une partie de son visage étaient couvert de cloques épaisses, mais qui semblaient déjà avoir cicatrisé. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que c'était l'oeuvre de Théo. Il se sentait déjà pas trop mal, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentit en s'asseyant. Il se mit à chercher ses amis du regard.

Shin dormait, de l'autre côté du feu, roulé en boule. On pouvait l'entendre murmurer des choses comme "Pomme", "Faim", "Cronch", ce qui supposait qu'il était en plein rêve. L'elfe était tout près de lui, caressant la louve doucement. Eden semblait bien l'aimer, en déduisit Grunlek, puisqu'elle leva la patte arrière pour se faire caresser le ventre. Théo était assis sur un rocher, à la lisière de la forêt, visiblement soucieux.

En effet, Théo attendait Bob, désespérement. Il se sentait stupide. S'emporter comme ça avait été stupide. Le pyromage n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, ce n'était pas de sa faute, et lui, comme un idiot, il lui avait hurlé dessus, provoquant sa fuite. Secrètement, il espérait que la faim le ramène au camp, c'est pour cette raison qu'il attendait là, depuis presque deux heures maintenant, la boule au ventre. Il fallait se rendre à l'éviden- ce, cette fois-ci, Bob ne reviendrait pas. Dépité, il se leva et rejoignit les autres, il avait vu Grunlek se relever du coin de l'oeil.

"Ca va Grun' ? demanda t-il doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le demi-élémentaire.

\- Légèrement roussi, répondit-il. Mais je m'en remettrai. Où est Bob ?

\- Parti. Et c'est tant mieux."

Grunlek plissa les yeux. Il était évident que Théo mentait, rien que son regard le trahissait.

"Je crois que vous vous trompez, intervint soudainement l'elfe. Il n'est pas mauvais, il est incompris. Il fait de son mieux pour vous aider, mais vous ne le voyez pas. Tout ce qu'il cherche, c'est de la reconaissance."

Un grand silence tomba sur le camp. Théo croisa les bras sur son torse musclé, le regard froid. Grunlek savait qu'elle venait de blesser l'orgueil du paladin avec cette simple phrase, que lui-même approuvait silencieusement. L'elfe continuait de caresser la louve, désormais étalée contre elle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? demanda froidement Théo, sur un ton laissant paraître sa vexation. Et vous êtes qui d'abord ?

\- Je me nomme Aranwen, répondit-elle simplement, ignorant sa première question. Je... Je suis la fille d'Ulwaen, le roi des Elfes. Enfin... Sa fille illégitime.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la forêt ? l'interrogea Grunlek, curieux."

Elle baissa les yeux, visiblement perturbée par la question. Elle soupira doucement, avant de sortir un morceau de cuir de sa poche.

"Mon groupe et moi nous dirigions vers la Capitale. Un de mes amis était paladin, et il a été appelé pour régler un problème important. Nous nous sommes posés hier soir, pour nous reposer, quand on s'est fait attaquer. Trois loups, comme celui-là. On en a abattu deux, le troisième a tué mes deux autres compagnons, j'ai été forcée de fuir. Seule je n'avais pas la moindre chance. Puis j'ai vu de la lumière par ici, et la suite vous la connaissez."

Elle se reconcentra sur la louve. Elle s'abaisssa doucement à son nouveau, Eden lui lécha le visage en couinant. Aranwen l'embrassa entre les deux oreilles.

"Théo, amorça Grunlek. Puisqu'on va au même endroit, elle pourrait venir avec nous.

\- Une fille ?! Tu imagines tous les problèmes que ça va...

\- Théo...

\- Très bien... On repart demain matin. En espérant que Bob revienne d'ici là..."

Gunlek sourit inocemment. Théo s'inquiétait pour Bob, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Et de toute manière, dans l'esprit des trois aventuriers restants, il était évident qu'ils ne partiraient pas sans le pyromage, aussi casse-bonbon et dangereux soit-il. Il était avant tout leur ami.

(...)

* * *

(...)

Bob s'écroula sur le sol, totalement épuisé. Combien de temps avait-il courru au juste ? Et où est-ce qu'il était là ? Il leva la tête, autour de lui, des arbres, partout. Il avait peur, il avait mal à la tête. Son démon ne cessait de l'insulter, encore et encore. Ca devait bien faire deux heures qu'il avait quitté le camp, et il continuait de pleurer, de manière totalement incontrôlable.

"Sors de ma tête. Je t'en supplie."

Bob se replia sur le sol en se tenant la tête, en gémissant. Il se mit à hurler, à s'en couper le souffle. Des personnes passant dans le bois à ce moment précis l'auraient sans doute pris pour un fou. Il se mit à pleurer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il avait mal, autant au niveau physique et moral, et c'était insupportable. Son poignet semblait aller mieux, ça ne devait être qu'un mauvais coup, en revanche, c'était sa cheville qui le faisait souffrir maintenant. Il avait shooté dans une racine, et ça faisait horriblement mal. Au point qu'il n'arrive même plus à se relever. Il décida de rester couché là, à même le sol, fermant les yeux, inspirant, expirant.

Quand quelque chose tomba sur son visage. Il crut d'abord à de la pluie, mais c'était bien trop épais. Il rouvrit les yeux, et, horrifié, découvrit un cadavre, dans l'arbre, pendu et éventré, il n'en restait que le tronc. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir ? Bob se releva doucement, et se mit à tourner autour du corps. Il y avait quelque chose de familier qui s'en dégageait. Une aura sombre. Beaucoup trop sombre. Un demi-diable.

Bob eut un mouvement de recul, en repérant un bout d'épée dans son ventre, qu'il reconnu facilement. Une épée de l'Inquisition. Le cauchemar recommençait. Bob se tourna vers un fourré. Deux hommes en armure en sortirent, accompagné d'un loup noir énorme, comme celui que son groupe avait combattu un peu plus tôt.

"T'as vu ça mec ? Deux pourritures en même pas une demi-heure. L'Inquisition va être tellement fière de nous."

Bob recula, effrayé. Le loup prit les devants, en grognant, visiblement affamé. Cette scène lui semblait très familière. Son exil de l'Académie, le jour où il avait rencontré Théo. Il boitilla vers les fourrés, puis se mit à courir. Le loup lui bondit sur le dos, le plaquant au sol. Le pyromage essaya en vain de se défendre, s'était trop tard. Quelque chose se planta dans son cou et il tomba immédiatement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Avouez, vous le sentiez venir le cliff" :D Et bah voilà, il est là. Ce chapitre est enfin terminé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça m'aide à avancer, ça m'encourage et ça ne tue pas (contrairement à la cigarette !). On se voit très très vite pour le prochain chapitre du Survivant de l'Enfer :D_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Remords

_Coucou tout le monde ! Nous revoilà pour un nouveau petit chapitre de Royaume en Perdition ! Tout d'abord, un gros merci à Hakukai, LaPetiteRousse, Hip, Tybo, Jucka, Enguerran Guy, les demoiselles de la fanbase, et bien sûr Mahyar, pour les reviews, le soutien et tout ça, ravie de vous voir de plus en plus nombreux à chaque chapitre, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Répondons aux réponses anonymes donc :3_

 _LaPetiteRousse : Ta théorie m'a beaucoup fait rire XDDD La grande question. Bob est en constant équilibre sur un fil rouge prêt à exploser. Je ne sais pas s'il va survivre, je ne sais pas s'il va mourir, c'est la découverte à chaque chapitre x) Merci pour ton commentaire qui fait toujours chaud à mon petit coeur de fanfic writer psychopathe._

 _Hip : Coucou toi ! Bienvenue chez les fous \o/ Petite impatiente x) Je ne suis pas réputée pour être à l'heure dans mes dates de publication, mais, en attendant les chapitres des deux grosses fanfics, tu peux lire les OS, il y a de quoi faire eheh. Et du Shinhyar ? XDDD J'crois qu'on a assez de ships avec Mahyar pour toute une vie XD On a fait les comptes des ships hier et c'est assez drôle x) Merci de ton soutien quoi qu'il en soit, c'est adorable :3_

 _Arrêtons donc de blablater pour nous replonger au coeur de l'action. Par ailleurs, je dois vous prévenir d'un possible ralentissement des publications à la rentrée, le temps de me remettre dans le bain et tout ça x) Ca ira mieux ensuite. Donc ne paniquez pas, tout va bien ! J'arrête de parler ! Bonne lecture :3_

 **Chapitre 5 : Remords**

Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient à l'horizon, enveloppant les aventuriers d'une douce lumière. Grunlek s'étira doucement, les jambes en compote. Il semblait aller déjà mieux que la veille. Eden toujours collée à lui, ouvrit un oeil, avant de baîller, puis de lui lécher la main affectueusement. Shin s'agitait sous ses draps, voulant de toute évidence prolonger un peu plus son sommeil. Il avait fait un rêve magnifique, dont le sujet principal était les pommes, et il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Le nain jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Aranwen, l'elfe, était assise sur un rocher, près du feu, chantonnant une chanson en langage elfique.

Un peu à l'écart, Théo de Silverberg était assis sur un rocher, la boule au ventre, le coeur lourd et les pensées tournées vers une seule personne : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Le mage n'était toujours pas revenu, ce qui inquiétait réellement Théo. Il savait que Bob lui pardonnait toujours tout, même les pires horreurs, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu ? Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, terrorisé par l'idée que son ami soit définitivement parti. Il n'était pas armé, ses deux armes étaient restées au camp, et avec ses pertes de contrôle, il était définitivement sans défense. Et rien que d'imaginer que quelque chose ait pu lui arriver rendait Théo malade.

Dans un grognement, Grunlek se redressa, s'attirant un regard d'Aranwen, qui se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le nain. Ce dernier remarqua alors que ses bandages avaient été changés dans son sommeil, et ils étaient récents. L'elfe semblait soucieuse.

"Vos blessures sont plus graves que ce qu'elles paraissent, mais j'ai réussi à éviter une infection avec des potions de chez moi. Il faudra juste surveiller et changer les bandages tous les jours.

\- Merci Aranwen."

Shin ouvrit finalement les yeux. Son regard se posa sur Grunlek, il semblait presque soulagé. Il se mit ensuite à chercher quelque chose du regard, presque déçu.

"Bob... Bob n'est pas revenu ? Il ne nous a pas abandonné comme ça quand même ? Si ?

\- Je ne sais pas Shin, répondit calmement le Nain. J'espère qu'il va revenir. Théo semble au plus mal."

Théo n'avait, en effet, même pas fait attention aux personnes du groupe. Il restait obstinément tourné vers la forêt, le regard vide, immobile. Grunlek se leva, avec l'aide de Shin, puis se dirigea en boitillant vers le leader du groupe, sous les regards encourageants de Shin et Aranwen.

"Théo ?"

Le paladin sursauta, avant de se tourner vers le nain. Il sourit fébrilement, content de le voir sur pieds, puis son regard se tourna de nouveau vers les bois. Il s'étira, avant de se lever, et de se diriger vers la forêt.

"Je vais le pister. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans deux jours, venez me chercher.

\- Attends. Prends Eden avec toi, elle a l'odorat plus développé, elle le trouvera."

Théo hocha la tête, puis siffla Lumière, qui le rejoignit en quelques pas, secouant sa crinière. Grunlek fit signe à Eden de suivre le paladin. Le guerrier et la louve s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, sous le regard inquiet de Grunlek qui se demandait sérieusement si c'était une bonne idée.

Le nain retourna auprès de la jeune elfe et de Shin. Il s'installa près d'eux et leur expliqua la situation. Aranwen hocha la tête.

"Votre ami est brave, je suis sûre qu'il le retrouvera.

\- Je l'espère également."

Bob ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait mal partout, et quelque chose semblait le tenir au cou. En étudiant son environnement, il devina sans mal qu'il était dans une roulotte. Face à lui, deux cages énormes, contenant dans chacune d'elles un loup noir. Leurs yeux dévisageaient le demi-démon du regard, agressifs. Il essaya de bouger, mais une douleur cinglante dans les chevilles l'en dissuada immédiatement. Il serra les dents, il avait déjà deviné ce que c'était. Reclaqués autour des ses chevilles, deux pièges à loups, profondément enfoncés dans sa chair.

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier. Il était entouré de boites en tout genre. Oui, c'était ça. Il avait l'impression d'être un meuble, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Qui étaient-ils, ces paladins, pour le traiter de la sorte ? Surtout, que, pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait de mal. En tout cas, il ne leur avait pas fait de mal à eux, c'était certain. Autre chose, il était nu, à l'exception de son caleçon, et une énorme croix noire avait été tracée sur sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici à la fin ? La croix noire, il connaissait, c'était le signe des hérétiques de la Lumière, jusque là, rien de bien nouveau, en revanche, notre pyromage n'était pas spécialement fan des nouvelles méthodes pour capturer les hérétiques.

Il poussa un petit gémissement plaintif avant d'essayer d'ouvrir les pièges. Impossible, c'était peine perdue. Les crocs en métal était trop profondément enfoncés pour être délogés, il se fit plus mal qu'autre chose. Un des loups grogna dans sa direction, mençant. Puis la roulotte se stoppa. Il entendit des pas, derrière la toile blanche qui recouvrait la charrette, ne le rassurant pas spécialement. Théo et les autres devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Le demi-diable savait que ses amis l'attendaient, pour le coup, son départ était réussi.

Un homme rentra, un des paladins qui l'avait kidnappé. Bob se tendit, le regard mauvais. Il s'approcha de lui, un sourire mauvais au visage, et il lui fit lever la machoire.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? murmura le mage sur un ton glacial qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

\- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. T'as de la chance qu'on avait plus de corde, t'aurait terminé comme la gaillard dans la forêt sinon. Enfin... De la chance ? Hum... Je ne sais pas. On verra ce que le boss en pense."

Il le relâcha, avant d'observer ses pièges, et, avec un sourire malsain, il posa son pied dessus et appuya, faisant hurler Balthazar de douleur. Le mage se recroquevilla sur lui même, alors que l'homme quittait l'endroit, le laissant seul. De toute évidence, ils se stoppaient ici pour la nuit. Il avait une nuit entière pour s'échapper de cet endroit. Sans tarder, il posa ses deux mains sur le piège, et, malgré la douleur, entreprit d'essayer d'écarter les machoîres métalliques de sa cheville droite.

Théo n'avait pas eu de mal à retrouver la trace de Bob. Les chaussures du mage avaient une empreinte caractéristique, et même sans Eden, il l'aurait trouvé par lui-même. Lumière avançait paisiblement entre les arbres, la louve elle était devant, la truffe collée au sol, suivant la piste du mage. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un coin dégagé. Théo descendit de cheval, pour fouiller l'endroit. Il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Eden leva la tête, et se mit à gémir, en direction d'un arbre. Notre paladin leva la tête à son tour, son sang ne fit qu'un tour en découvrant un cadavre pendu, éventré. Il coupa la corde, attachée à un arbre, la boule au ventre. Le corps chuta lourdement au sol, éclaboussant la robe blanche d'Eden de sang. Théo le retourna doucement, et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Bob. Cependant, l'immense croix noir sur la poitrine de cette homme lui sembla bien familière.

Eden disparut dans un fourré, et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, traînant quelque chose derrière elle, qu'elle ramena aux pieds de Théo, en couinant. Le paladin souleva sa découverte, et son coeur se serra. Ce tissu, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille autres. C'était la robe de Bob. Il fit rapidement le lien. La croix noire était le signe des hérétiques, chez les paladins de la Lumière. Elle était là pour purifier leur âme lors de la mise à mort, et il était évident maintenant que leur prochaine cible était Balthazar. L'Eglise de la Lumière était sur ses pas. Ou pire, ils l'avaient déjà eu. Le guerrier courut vers son cheval, après avoir repéré des traces de roulotte, et le lança au galop. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : Sauver Bob.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce petit chapitre :3 J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Oui, bon, j'ai encore mis Bob dans le pétrin, mais c'est pas nouveau ça eheheh. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, ou à vous abonner à la fanbase pour découvrir les autres textes sur Aventures ! Grosses bisouilles et à très bientôt pour le Survivant de l'Enfer !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un moment de besoin

_BON-SOIR ! Avec beaucoup de retard, voici enfin la suite de Royaume en Perdition ! Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs, entre l'anniversaire de Krayn, mon moment Homo Gay Sex et le reste ça a pris un peu de retard. Mais on va arranger ça tout de suite ! Pour commencer, un énorme merci à Isil-gawien, Temtaranne, DoctorKoschei, LaPetiteRousse, Xanaelle, Andromde, AlphaReaper et Jucka pour les reviews, et le soutien. Je remercie également Krayn, qui m'a très beaucoup motivée ces derniers jours pour écrire, avec ses lives de la bonne humeur et ses « Myfanoui », que j'ai finis par adopter par désespération, puisque, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, mon pseudo se prononce « MIFANEVI ». Bon sang. XD Merci également à mon petit Mahyar adoré, toujours là pour nous malgré la somme astronomique de boulot qu'il a sur le dos. Et on lui souhaite bonne chance pour la saison 2 d'Aventures XDDD Le pauvre XD Bref ! Assez de blabla, les réponses aux reviews anonymes et on se lance !_

 _LaPetiteRousse : Tes théories sont toujours excellentes XDD Et je m'en lasse pas. C'est Thélthazar et hum... Oui, je pense que tu es contaminée. Bienvenue chez les fous, c'est incurable, on a déjà essayé :D Tu n'as plus qu'à commencer à convertir des gens autour de toi et ce sera parfait mouhahahaha. Et j'adore m'acharner sur Bob, il a la tête de l'emploi, c'est pas de ma faute XDD Merci pour ta review !_

 _Andromde : Bienvenue toi :D Ca me fais super plaisir de voir une nouvelle tête :D Et ta théorie... Well... Tu verras bien :3 Merci pour ta review !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 6 : Un moment de besoin**

Depuis quelques minutes maintenant, Shinddha Kory observait Aranwen faire sa toilette, près de la rivière, un sourire stupide collé au visage. Ce sourire, Grunlek von Krayn le connaissait bien. C'était le même que la fois où leur groupe s'était retrouvé dans la campagne, accompagné d'une jeune paysanne. Sauf que ce jour-là, Bob lui avait piqué la place. Puis tout était parti en cacahuètes. Comme d'habitude. Si Shin ne semblait pas s'en soucier, Grunlek commençait lui à trouver le temps long. Cinq longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Théo, et notre nain ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Laisser partir Théo seul était une mauvaise idée, même si Eden l'accompagnait.

Contrairement au nain, Shin vivait plutôt bien l'absence de Théo et Bob. Les deux casanova du groupe étant loin, il avait champ libre sur Aranwen. Non pas que Grunlek n'avait pas sa chance, mais Shin était intimement persuadé que le nain avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et que donc, il ne lui poserait pas de bâtons dans les roues. Il prit les devants, et se dirigea vers la demoiselle, ses joues prenant une teinte un peu plus rouge à chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait. Arrivé derrière elle, le demi-élémentaire avait perdu tous ses moyens.

Aranwen se retourna à ce moment-là. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien vu que le jeune homme voulait l'aborder. Et la situation l'amusait. Grunlek, non loin derrière haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite. Shin allait-il vraiment l'aborder ? Timide comme il était ? Le pauvre n'avait aucune chance, c'était certain. Le vieux nain avait presque de la peine pour lui. Malgré ses airs de pirate, notre Grunlek, du temps où il était encore de sang « royal » était un véritable tombeur. Certes, toutes étaient des naines et des hobbits, mais la taille ne comptait pas, quand on est amoureux.

« Un problème Shinddha ? Demanda Aranwen sur un ton malicieux.

\- Euh... Je... Je... Je vous trouve ravissante aujourd'hui. »

Grunlek aurait adoré le gifler. Il était vraiment le pire des quatre. … Non, il y avait Théo et ses vannes douteuses sur la taille de son épée. Mais venant du paladin, ça semblait plutôt... Naturel. En effet, le caractère bourrin du guerrier allait de paire avec son langage.

« Merci Shin'. »

Aranwen se dirigea rapidement vers lui, l'embrassa sur la joue puis partit s'asseoir près de Grunlek, laissant un Shin totalement bouche bée, le rouge aux joues et incapable du moindre mouvement. C'était adorable du point de vue du nain. Pour une fois que Shin réussissait à s'attirer les charmes d'une demoiselle... Cependant, avec Théo et Bob qui reviendraient bientôt, tout du moins il l'espérait, la tâche n'allait pas être simple.

* * *

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était au bord de l'épuisement. Malgré de nombreuses tentatives, les pièges en métal étaient toujours en place. Mais il continuait, poussé par l'énergie du désespoir. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre ses agresseurs ronfler. Ces abrutis n'avaient même pas prévu de tours de garde. Ou peut-être savait-il qu'il n'avait aucune chance ? En effet, il se faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Il avait un peu plutôt réussi à légèrement ouvrir l'un des pièges, qui avait immédiatement reclaqué sur sa cheville, peut être encore plus douloureusement que lorsqu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, n'arrivant pas à se contrôler. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur lui ? Les premières lueurs de l'aube apportèrent avec elle la fatigue et l'épuisement du demi-diable. Puis, alors que plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir d'affaire, une voix familière le sortit de sa transe. En fin de compte, il n'était peut être pas aussi mort que ça.

* * *

Théo de Silverberg avait passé la nuit à suivre la piste de la roulotte. Il était fatigué, mais toujours concentré sur son objectif. Le temps de son ami était compté, il en avait conscience et refusait de s'arrêter pour se reposer. Il n'avait fait qu'une pause, pour faire monter Eden sur Lumière. La louve, exténuée s'était endormie contre lui, peu gênée par les mouvements de l'équidé. Et en plus elle tenait chaud aux jambes du paladin, qui, malgré son armure de plate, frissonnait doucement.

Alors que l'aube se levait, il repéra des traces de freinage, puis un peu plus loin, une lumière, un feu de camp sans doute. Il descendit prudemment de cheval, silencieux. Eden ouvrit un œil, puis bondit du cheval, pour rejoindre Théo. Le guerrier dégaina son épée, puis s'approcha du campement. Une grosse roulotte ne tarda pas à apparaître, de même que deux personnes, visiblement endormies autour d'un feu, au dessus duquel des dindons cuisaient doucement. En les examinant, Théo remarqua que l'un d'eux avait la main posée sur une épée, qu'il reconnut sans mal comme étant une de l'Inquisition.

Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs le premier qui ouvrit les yeux, probablement alerté par le grondement sourd d'Eden à son attention. Il bondit sur ses jambes, dégainant son épée, réveillant son camarade. L'inconnu le dévisagea, avant de froncer les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

« Vous êtes un Inquisiteur ? Demanda t-il.

\- Théo de Silverberg, paladin de la lumière et inquisiteur, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Vous avez un truc qui m'appartient. »

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard surpris. L'un d'eux sembla même hésiter à se mettre au garde-à-vous. Celui qui avait pris la parole fronça les sourcils, méfiant. De toute évidence, il savait de quoi Théo voulait parler.

« Vous parlez de cette pourriture de demi-diable ? C'est un hérétique, je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre.

\- Je suis votre supérieur légal et je vous demande de le relâcher.

\- Ou quoi ? Le nargua le deuxième paladin. Vous voulez aider un demi-diable, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est passible de mort, qu'est-ce que t'en dis Nicolas ? »

Le dénommé « Nicolas » sourit sadiquement, puis se mit en garde. Eden gronda de plus belle, mais elle recula, ayant repéré quelque chose d'autre, laissant libre accès au paladin. La louve avait en effet repéré du mouvement dans la roulotte. Ni une ni deux, elle sauta à l'intérieur.

« Eden ? »

La voix de Bob s'était fait enthousiaste, alors que la louve venait à sa rencontre, passant fièrement entre les cages des deux loups noir qui poussèrent un long grognement. L'un d'eux essaya même de l'attraper à la patte, à son passage. Eden colla les oreilles en arrière puis se dirigea en couinant vers le demi-démon, se collant à lui. Il se mit à lui caresser doucement le crâne.

Dehors, Théo fit la première charge. Il plongea sur le deuxième sbire, celui qui n'avait pas de non. C'était un débutant, son épée traversa sa poitrine, en un seul coup, et il commença à doucement se vider de son sang sur le sol. L'autre, Nicolas, c'était une autre histoire. Il était jeune, agile, et avait une étonnante facilité à parer les coups. Il réussit d'ailleurs à le toucher à la hanche, mais Théo ne s'en soucia pas, aveuglé par le besoin de tuer ce connard. _(Ndla : Lancer de dès pour Théo : 3)_ Théo prit un peu d'élan. Il s'appuya sur un rocher, sauta et, une fois dans les airs, fracassa sa lame sur le crâne de son attaquant. L'épée s'enfonça profondément, alors que le guerrier tombait raide mort, dans un long hurlement.

Théo, épuisé, reprit sa respiration. Par pitié, il acheva celui qui était en train de se vider de son sang, puis il se mit à chercher Eden du regard. Il l'appela doucement, pour éviter d'attirer d'autres ennemis. La louve passa la tête par la charrette, le fixant intensément, puis retourna à l'intérieur. Théo sentit une boule se former dans son ventre alors qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur.

Eden était collée à Bob, gémissant doucement. Théo ne put retenir un crissement face aux deux loups en face de lui, les mêmes qui les avaient attaqué un peu plus tôt. Il les ignora pour s'avancer vers son ami, la tête basse. Son cœur se serra en voyant les pièges refermés sur ses chevilles. Bob ne disait rien, il n'osait même pas croiser son regard. Rien qu'à sa tête, Théo savait qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

« Bob... Je me suis comporté comme un pauvre con. Je... Je suis désolé. Tu... Euh. Tu veux bien revenir ? »

Bob releva les yeux vers lui, visiblement soulagé, puis il hocha doucement la tête.

« C'est moi qui me suis comporté comme un pauvre con. Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Si j'avais pas été retenu, je serais déjà revenu, tu me connais.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Le pyromage lui offrit un petit sourire. Théo avait fait tout ce chemin juste pour lui. Le paladin s'abaissa au niveau des pièges, puis tira légèrement dessus, arrachant un cri de douleur à Bob. Il lança un regard à son épée, la casa entre les deux pièges, puis cassa les pièges, l'un après l'autre. Les chevilles de son ami étaient dans un sale état, mais grâce à un sort de soin, il ne resta bientôt plus que de sang séché et une plaie cicatrisée.

« Allez, on a encore du chemin à faire. Les autres nous attendent. »

Bob s'apprêtait à se lever, mais Théo le souleva, et le transporta jusqu'à Lumière. Le paladin grimpa dessus, puis souleva la louve, qu'il cala dans son dos, contre Bob, puis il fit demi-tour, laissant derrière lui deux morts et deux loups condamnés à mourir de faim.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce nouveau petit chapitre :D J'ai été gentille, j'avoue. Pour me faire pardonner de ce matin. On se retrouve très rapidement pour la suite du Survivant de l'Enfer ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisouilles !_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Calme temporaire

_BON-SOIR ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau petit chapitre de Royaume en Perdition :D C'est pas parce qu'un certain MJ a zigouillé un certain personnage qu'on va se stopper. Puis d'abord on sait même pas s'il est mort ! Comme la petite fille. Nah. #IbelieveinThéo. Vouala. Comme d'habitude, merci à Temtaranne, Kimisukiro, DoctorKoschei, Isil-gawien et LaPetiteRousse pour les reviews, le soutien, et tout le reste pas assez fort à dire avec les mots. Merci à Mahyar pour cette saison de folie et en espérant que la suivante soit tout pareil. ET AVEC THEO NOM D'UNE CACAHUÈTE. Sur ce reprenons notre petite fanfic :3 Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 7 : Calme temporaire**

Shinddha, Grunlek et Aranwen entendirent au loin le hennissement de Lumière, bien avant de voir apparaître la monture du paladin entre les fourrés. Ils ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant le guerrier et le mage sur le cheval. Balthazar s'était endormi contre le dos du paladin, Eden blottie contre lui. Théo semblait fatigué, et du sang recouvrait son flanc droit, en particulier sur son armure. Il stoppa le cheval à la lisière de la forêt, Grunlek vint à sa rencontre. Eden ouvrit un œil en entendant le nain l'appeler. Sa longue queue touffue se mit à s'agiter et elle sauta avec classe du cheval pour atterrir immédiatement dans les bras de son maître, où elle s'agita de joie.

Balthazar ouvrit un œil fatigué. Sa tête était collée contre l'armure de plaque de son ami, il rougit doucement en se reculant. Il se laissa glisser le long de Lumière et fit quelques pas, sous le regard inquiet de Théo. Il ne fit pas long feu, le puissant mage. Deux pas et il s'écroula à terre dans un cri de douleur. Le paladin n'avait pas réussi à soigner entièrement les chevilles de son ami, et il allait falloir un petit moment avant qu'il puisse remarcher. Grunlek, inquiet, vit que le paladin n'allait pas bien, même s'il ne disait rien. Il était tout pâle, il semblait tendu et en descendant de cheval, il se mit à boitiller vers le pyromage, tirant une grimace à chaque pas.

« Théo... l'interpella doucement Grunlek. Va te reposer, je vais m'en occuper. T'es en sale état. »

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et fit demi-tour pour gagner le feu de camp, où Aranwen et Shin se trouvaient, l'observant fixement. Grunlek se dirigea vers son ami, et l'aida à se lever, le traînant derrière lui. Bob se laissa faire, ne pouvant rien faire de plus. Le nain l'amena près du feu puis le posa sur une des couchettes. La mage remercia silencieusement son ami, puis se coucha. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement, sans rien dire. Le nain se dirigea vers Théo, et commença à retirer son armure de plates, de force, puisque le guerrier ne semblait pas très enclin à la discussion.

« Pauvre idiot, grommela le nain. Heureusement que je suis là. T'es blessé. Et ça a l'air profond.

\- M'en fous. »

Le nain soupira en finissant de retirer la cuirasse. Il se dirigea vers sa sacoche pour désinfecter la plaie du paladin et la bander, malgré les grognements de mécontentement du paladin sous ses mains.

Pendant ce temps, Shinddha Kory et Aranwen faisaient connaissance, commençant doucement à s'apprivoiser. Shin avait pris de l'avance sur Bob, et il en était fier. Maintenant il devait garder cette avance avant que le pyromage se lance dans la course. Surtout qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et blablabla.

« Comment est-ce que... C'est arrivé ? Demanda l'elfe, timidement. »

Les deux jeunes gens parlaient de leurs origines, depuis presque deux heures. Elle se confiait à lui, elle lui avait dévoilé les problèmes de sa situation, comment elle avait échappé à trois tentatives de meurtres, comment elles avait rencontré les personnes de son groupe. Et ils en étaient venus à parler de Shin, de son côté élémentaire.

« J'avais cinq ans. Je me suis baigné dans un étang, puis je me suis éloigné du bord, j'ai perdu pied. Et je me suis noyé. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis revenu. Je me suis réveillé au bord de la rivière, et je pouvais contrôler de l'eau.

\- Tu t'en souviens encore ?

\- Par mes parents. Mais eux aussi se sont fait tués. L'église de l'eau voulait m'étudier, et ils ont tué quiconque se mettaient entre eux et moi. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux personnes les plus proches de la nature. Shin' poussa un petit soupir, en repliant ses jambes contre lui. Aranwen lui posa une main sur l'épaule, compatissante. Le demi-élémentaire releva les yeux vers elle, elle lui offrit un sourire, il se mit à rougir légèrement.

« J'avais un ami, dans mon groupe, reprit Aranwen. Il s'appelait Ulrich. C'était un demi-élémentaire également, de terre. Il pouvait contrôler les arbres, leur donner des formes, les utiliser comme une arme. L'église de la Lumière en avait après lui, parce qu'il était un « hérétique ». Ils ont tout essayé pour le tuer. Y compris en nous kidnappant. A la fin, il n'en pouvait plus. Cette situation était trop lourde. Un matin, on a retrouvé son corps, avec une lettre d'adieu. Tu me fais beaucoup pensé à lui, Shinddha.

\- Je... Je suis désolé.

\- Sauf que toi, tu es fort. Lui ne l'était pas, il n'arrivait pas à encaisser. C'est ce que j'aime bien chez toi. Tu ne baisses pas les bras. »

Shin lui sourit doucement. Aranwen se leva, et se dirigea vers sa couchette, non sans frôler l'élémentaire. La nuit tombait sur le camp. Grunlek laissa Théo se reposer, puis se dirigea vers Shin.

« Je prends le premier tour, dit Shin d'un air absent. Va dormir Grun'.

\- Eh, je peux te donner un... conseil ? »

Shin haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son aîné. Il semblait assez gêné.

« Hum ?

\- Elle en pince clairement pour toi. Ne laisse pas passer ça. Offre-lui des fleurs demain. Les elfes adorent les fleurs. Mais pas les jaunes. Ni les rouges. Bonne nuit. »

Grunlek fit demi-tour, laissant un demi-élémentaire sur les fesses. Il se mit à sourire stupidement, tout en surveillant les environs.

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil illuminèrent la petite clairière et les aventuriers, encore endormis. Grunlek était le seul déjà réveillé, il avait pris le dernier tour de garde et était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, sous le regard d'Eden, qui était de nouveau en pleine forme. Elle veillait son maître du regard, ou plutôt les lapins rôtissant sur la broche. Arawen s'éveilla à son tour, en s'étirant doucement. Elle sourit à la vue de Shinddha, enveloppé dans ses couvertures, ronflant, puis partit saluer le nain, et lui donner un coup de main.

L'odeur des lapins réveilla doucement les trois autres aventuriers. Balthazar n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours, et ça se faisait sentir. Ses chevilles avaient pris une teinte violette, peu rassurante, mais globalement, il se sentait mieux. Maintenant qu'il était pleinement conscient, la culpabilité reprit le dessus, surtout à la vue de Grunlek, qui gardait encore les traces de l'accident. Le nain était souriant, même quand il croisa son regard.

« Grun', je...

\- C'est bon Bob, je t'en veux pas. T'as fait de ton mieux.

\- Merci. »

Grunlek lui sourit, et se reconcentra sur ses lapins. Bob se tourna ensuite vers le paladin, tout juste réveillé. Il était tremblant et au premier coup d'oeil, Bob sut qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il rampa dans sa direction, puis le força à se retourner. Le pyromage retira délicatement le bandage fait par Grunlek, glapit de surprise. Autour de la blessure de Théo était en train d'apparaître des veinules noires.

* * *

 _Wo-oh. On dirait que ça part en cacahuètes :D Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! Et à très vite pour la suite du Survivant de l'Enfer :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisouilles !_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le remède miracle

_BON-SOIR ! Maintenant que le journal du FantaBobWorld est sorti, je peux enfin reprendre un rythme de publication normal. Et on commence donc avec la suite de Royaume en Perdition \o/ Tout d'abord, un énorme merci à S'yellenn, Hakukai, The PATRON, emeline-black et Gwen la Sanglante pour les reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire :D Merci aux filles pour le soutien, z'êtes géniales :D Où est-ce qu'on en était déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai. Théo, le poison. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 8 : Le remède miracle**

Grunlek observait Bob du coin de l'œil depuis quelques secondes maintenant. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait bien vu qu'il y avait un problème. Le pyromage avait soudainement blêmit en retirant le bandage de Théo. Il éteignit le feu, ses lapins étant cuits, puis il s'avança discrètement derrière le mage, découvrant presque en même temps que lui ce qui l'inquiétait.

Sur la hanche du paladin, des veinules noires s'étiraient à vue d'œil, rappelant à nos deux compères des souvenirs beaucoup moins joyeux. Bob recula et rampa vers sa couchette, sous le regard inquiet de Grunlek. Il ouvrit le sac de couchage et retira une quantité incroyable d'objets. De l'or, des livres, un bout de viande séchée, des choses indéterminées, puis finalement, il en sortit une bouteille.

« Heureusement que j'ai gardé ça, dit-il tout en l'ouvrant.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda le Nain, perplexe.

\- La pommade que j'ai utilisé quand il a été piqué par l'araignée. »

Il appliqua la pommade sur la blessure de Théo. Les veinules se rétractèrent immédiatement, au grand soulagement de Bob et Grunlek. La paladin essaya de s'asseoir, mais Grunlek le força à se recoucher immédiatement.

« Tu ne bouges pas d'ici avant d'être de nouveau en forme. Dors Théo. »

Pendant ce temps-là, le cerveau de Shinddha Kory avait focalisé son attention sur Aranwen. Elle s'était éloignée un peu du feu et jouait avec Eden, assise dans l'herbe. Lui lançant inlassablement un bâton que la louve ramenait, la queue battant furieusement l'air. Il se repassait en mémoire les paroles de Grunlek, la veille au soir, puis, décidé, et sous les regards d'un Bob inquiet et d'un Grunlek souriant, il s'engouffra dans les fourrés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Bob, inquiet de le voir partir aussi vite.

\- Il a des vues sur Aranwen, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Le pauvre.  
\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'a aucune chance. Il est bien trop timide pour ça. »

Le nain leva les épaules, puis lança un regard aux chevilles du mage. Bob soupira et s'installa pour faire en sorte que son ami y accède plus facilement. Grunlek retira doucement les bandages et resta soudain immobile, stupéfait. Bob haussa un sourcil, inquiet. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

« Bob... »

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé se releva doucement, pour avoir une vision de ses jambes. Il se stoppa net. Des veinules noires couvraient entièrement ses deux jambes.

« Les chaînes... dit-il à demi-voix. »

Grunlek attrapa la pommade et en tartina les jambes du pyromage. Les veinules se rétractèrent. Bob affichait désormais un air sérieux. Son visage s'était fermé et notre nain ne connaissait que par cœur cette expression. Bob s'inquiétait. Il lui posa sa main « humaine » sur l'épaule, en signe de soutien.

« On va trouver une solution, ne panique pas. A la Capitale il y a forcément quelqu'un qui sait comment soigner cette saloprie. Qui sait, on retrouvera peut-être Bragg ? Il disait vouloir se poser et retourner dans une grande ville. »

Bob hocha tristement la tête puis sourit doucement, essayant tant bien que mal de masquer son inquiétude. Aranwen s'approcha à pas feutrés des blessés. Elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté en voyant la blessure de Bob.

« Je... Je vous ai écouté. Et... Hum... Je connais un moyen de retirer le poison. »

Théo qui faisait alors semblant de dormir se releva d'un coup, malgré un regard irrité de son ami nain. L'elfe semblait néanmoins hésiter, elle s'agitait nerveusement.

« Quel moyen ? L'encouragea Grunlek.

\- C'est... C'est un vieux sort, qui permet de purifier le sang. Il est très puissant, et très douloureux, autant pour celui qui le crée que celui que le reçoit. Mais il y a un problème majeur.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Théo, la voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Si pour votre ami paladin, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, puisque sa source magique et la mienne ont les les mêmes origines, pour votre ami demi-diable, je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose. Mon esprit et le sien vont rentrer en conflit, et nous risquons tous les deux d'y rester. »

Un silence tomba sur le camp, interrompu par le retour de Shin, ignorant tout de la situation, un bouquet de fleurs blanches magnifique dans les mains. Il n'osait pas avancer, voyant sa belle occupée avec Bob. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, si le pyromage lui volait encore la place... Cependant, il constata bien vite qu'il y avait un problème. Bob ne souriait pas. Et quand Bob ne sourit pas, c'est toujours mauvais signe.

Il s'approcha lentement des aventuriers, son bouquet à la main. Grunlek fixa intensément les fleurs, puis Shin, ravi. C'était tout simplement adorable. Aranwen le remarqua également. Elle lui sourit doucement alors que le demi-élémentaire lui tendait le bouquet, en rougissant soudainement. Bob en resta bouche bée. L'elfe prit les fleurs, puis sourit à Shin. Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le demi-élémentaire s'écroula au sol, inconscient, sous le rire moqueur de Bob Lennon.

« Je viens d'avoir la preuve que les crises émotionnelles existent, dit-il entre deux crises de rire. »

Shinddha se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, Aranwen penchée au dessus de lui. Elle parut soulagée de le voir se réveiller. Notre grand timide cligna des yeux avant de s'asseoir, fusillant Bob du regard. Le mage était littéralement écroulé de rire.

« Tu m'as fait peur Shin. »

Elle le serra brièvement contre elle, se releva et lui tendit la main, qu'il prit volontiers. Elle le lâcha et redevint sérieuse.

« Théo, c'est quand vous voulez.

\- Faisons ça maintenant dans ce cas. J'aime pas vraiment attendre.

\- Très bien. Retirez votre armure, je vais préparer le sort. »

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa couchette, et ouvrit un grand livre de sort, qu'elle se mit à étudier précautionneusement. Shin était un peu perdu. Grunlek lui résuma la situation, à propos de Théo, de Bob. Il écouta, puis lança un regard triste à Bob. Il avait beau être un grand crétin, s'il venait à mourir, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Aranwen revint près du groupe. Elle posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Théo, puis le fit s'allonger. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Je vais essayer de vous endormir, pour que vous ne sentiez rien. Dans le cas contraire, il faudra être fort. »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller légèrement, d'une lueur argentée, alors qu'elle prononçait quelque chose en langage elfique. Théo sembla s'assoupir, puis ferma les yeux d'un coup. Satisfaite, l'elfe recula lentement, et le fit rouler sur le dos.

« On va pouvoir commencer, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je vais probablement hurler, crier et vous supplier d'arrêter, mais en aucun cas vous ne devez intervenir, vous comprenez ? »

Grunlek et Bob hochèrent la tête. Shinddha se contenta de la fixer profondément, le cœur serré, inquiet. Elle sourit une dernière fois, puis, alors qu'elle entamait un dialecte en langage elfique, une lumière dorée émergea de ses mains. Elle les posa sur le dos de Théo, puis, seulement après quelques secondes, elle se mit à hurler de douleur.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre. Il ne se passe pas encore grand chose ici, mais dans le prochain, il y aura un petit peu plus d'action. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je carbure à ça ! Grosses grosses bisouilles, et à très vite pour la suite du Survivant de l'Enfer !_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un vieil ami ?

_BON-SOIR ! Je sais, je sais. Il devait y avoir Lycéenne RPG entre les deux, mais mon inspiration m'a juste lâché. Du coup, comme pour A Travers Le Temps, cette fanfic passe en chapitres irréguliers. Je posterai quand j'aurai le temps. Merci à Gwen la Sanglante, Noeudsolitaire, S'yelenn et Mikeyran pour les reviews, contente de vous voir toujours aussi nombreux à lire cette fanfic qui est l'une des premières de la fanbase !_

 _Par ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, un projet est en préparation pour la fanbase, aussi bien pour ses écrivains que ses lecteurs. Vous aurez rapidement des informations :3 Le nom de code c'est #Zone69 sur Twitter ! Oh, également, désolée de pas avoir laisser de reviews ces derniers jours, j'ai pas eu le temps X-X Mais dès que j'ai le temps j'fais tout ça !_

 _Bref, arrêtons le blabla et lançons nous :3 Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 9 : Un vieil ami ?**

Dix minutes. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Aranwen était penchée au dessus de Théo, gémissant de douleur. La paladin était immobile, toujours endormi. Grunlek avait éloigné Shin et Bob de la scène. La mage tombait de fatigue et Shin mourrait d'envie d'intervenir. L'aîné du groupe allait devoir ruser pour les garder calmes et sous contrôle. Le nain tira Bob sur les derniers mètres, il le mit dans sa couchette. Bob s'endormit presque immédiatement, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Grunlek. Ce n'était pas normal. L'ingénieur posa délicatement une couverture sur son dos.

« Eden ? »

La louve sortit d'un fourré en battant de la queue, ravie que l'on s'intéresse un peu à elle. Grunlek lui caressa doucement la tête, puis pointa Bob du doigt.

« Surveille-le, d'accord ? S'il se lève, viens me chercher. »

L'animal pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté. Elle lança un regard à Bob, puis vint se blottir contre lui, toujours en fixant son maître du regard. Grunlek sourit. Le mage, c'était réglé. Il restait l'archer. Shinddha serrait compulsivement son arc, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Shin ? Tu veux te rendre utile ? »

L'archer baissa les yeux vers le nain. Il hocha la tête. Grunlek attrapa un sac et le lui mit dans les bras. Shin haussa un sourcil.

« Va te chercher des pommes, tu t'assois dans un coin et tu manges.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je m'occupe d'Aranwen et Théo. Surveille Bob et Eden. »

Shin poussa un soupir avant de se diriger d'un pas las vers la bordure de la forêt. Grunlek lança un regard à Eden. La louve s'était endormie contre le mage. Il ne put s'empêcher de la couvrir elle aussi avec la couverture de Bob. La scène était juste adorable. Mais il était temps de redevenir sérieux. Il y avait un autre problème plus important.

Grunlek attrapa un seau, et le remplit d'eau, avant de gagner le chevet d'Aranwen. L'elfe était rouge, en larmes, souffrant visiblement le martyr. Elle sursauta quand Grunlek lui appliqua l'eau sur le visage, puis le remercia d'une grimace de douleur. Le nain posa les yeux sur Théo. Le paladin était pâle, et crispé. Ses yeux s'agitaient beaucoup, il devait être en plein rêve. Le veinard.

Mais bien sûr, rien n'est jamais calme dans le Cratère. Il y eut ce « crac » discret dans le décor. Grunlek fit volte-face. Shin ne pouvait pas être déjà de retour. Surtout qu'il était parti de l'autre côté. Lentement, le nain se dirigea vers les fourrés, se préparant au combat. Quelque chose lui passa entre les jambes à une vitesse folle. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un écureuil. Une flèche se planta dans la bestiole. En relevant les yeux, il put voir Shin, à l'orée du bois, visiblement blasé. Le demi-élémentaire fit demi-tour et s'enfonça pour de bon dans les bois.

Le cuisinier du groupe ramassa le cadavre de l'écureuil. Il le partagerait entre Théo, Bob et Aranwen. Shin allait râler, mais ils en avaient de toute évidence plus besoin qu'eux. Alors qu'il examinait la fourrure de l'animal, une brise glaciale le surprit. Du coin de l'oeil, il repéra une forme humaine derrière lui. Il fit volte-face. La personne face à lui, pas le moins du monde impressionnée, haussa un sourcil.

« Et bien Maître Nain, c'est une bien étrange manière d'accueillir de vieilles connaissances. »

Devant lui, enveloppé d'une longue cape rouge sang se tenait Enoch, le père de Bob, le Diable en personne, ou peu importe le nom que lui donnait les cultures païennes actuelles. Grunlek se crispa immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Où est mon fils ?

\- Il dort. Il est blessé et il a besoin de repos. Foutez-lui la paix. »

Enoch poussa un soupir, puis repéra, au dessus de la tête du nain, une couchette un peu à l'écart. Sans un mot, il se dirigea, malgré une faible menace de Grunlek. En quelques enjambées, il avait gagné le chevet de son fils. Il le détailla un instant, puis son expression se modifia légèrement. Le nain put presque lire de l'inquiétude sur le visage du Père. Il retira la couverture le recouvrant d'un geste ample. Bob ouvrit faiblement les yeux en grelottant. Eden, elle, s'était relever d'un coup. Elle poussa un long grondement à l'attention de l'intru.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

Les yeux du diable virèrent au rouge, des cornes lui poussèrent sur le crâne. Eden détala, effrayée, pour gagner la main protectrice de son Maître, nerveux. Enoch posa une main experte sur le crâne de son fils, qui se mit à gémir doucement.

« Il est brûlant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On ne sait pas vraiment. Il a été kidnappé, Théo l'a sauvé, et quand il est revenu, on a découvert qu'il avait des veinules noires. Comme quand Théo a été empoisonné avec l'araignée. Aranwen est en train de le soigner d'ailleurs, là bas, mais on ne peut rien faire pour Bob à cause de sa nature démoniaque. Vous... Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? »

Enoch avait soulevé délicatement les manches de pantalon de son fils. Il se crispa légèrement en découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts. Il poussa un soupir, puis attrapa le bras de Bob. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, et des canines pointèrent de sa dentition parfaite.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Analyse de sang. »

Les canines se plantèrent dans la chaire de son fils. Bob poussa un hurlement et essaya de dégager son bras, mais son géniteur le tenait bien. Les yeux du Diable devinrent un peu plus rouge encore, n'annonçant rien de bon. Il recracha instantanément le sang en tirant une grimace. Balthazar récupéra son bras au prix d'une dernière tentative. Il le serra contre lui en gémissant, à demi-réveillé.

« Ce venin n'est pas naturel, déclara calmement Enoch. Il a été utilisé volontairement contre lui. Qui a fait ça ?

\- Ils sont déjà morts, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. C'était des paladins de la Lumière.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ?

\- Pardon ? »

Enoch parut agacé de sa question.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous apprenez à l'école enfin ! Ce venin, c'est de la magie noire !

\- … Et alors ?

\- Paladins de la LUMIERE. Avec de la magie NOIRE. Vous voyez où est le problème ?!

\- Oh. Mais... C'est une hérésie dans leur religion, non ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Si les gentils petits paladins se mettent à utiliser de la très méchante magie noire, ça veut dire que quelque chose se prépare. Vous comprenez Maître Nain ? »

Ils furent interrompus par une forme humaine, chancelante, s'approchant d'eux. Aranwen faisait peine à voir. Elle tremblait.

« Il... Il est sauvé. »

Et elle s'écroula au sol, sur Bob, qui sursauta dans son sommeil, avant de se rendormir, impassible. Enoch sembla réfléchir.

« Vous allez à la Capitale, non ?

\- N'y pensez même pas, grogna Grunlek.

\- Je pourrais vous protéger. Et veiller sur mon fils. Allez Maître Nain, vous ne pouvez pas me refuser ça.

\- Je m'appelle Grunlek. Appelez-moi encore Maître Nain et mon bras mécanique s'écrasera dans votre face. Si vous venez, comment puis-je m'assurer de votre loyauté ?

\- Quelqu'un s'en est pris à mon fils. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi. Mais ils le paieront. Je jure de ne pas vous quitter tant que ma vengeance ne sera pas complète.

\- Très bien. Alors... Rendez-vous utile. »

Grunlek attrapa le seau traînant à ses pieds, et il le posa dans les mains du mage, avec un sourire presque sadique.

« Allez chercher de l'eau. »

* * *

 _Et voilà, l'équipe est enfin complète. La véritable aventure commence dès le prochain chapitre. Quittons enfin ce camp de malheur pour nous mettre en route :D N'hésitez pas à laisser d'une review, j'ai besoin d'encouragements ces derniers jours x) On se retrouve très très vite dans le Survivant de l'Enfer ahahahah. Soyez prêts, ça va envoyer du lourd. Bisouilles !_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le grand départ

_BON-SOIR ! Le Petit Journal Officieux du FBW a été dédicacé par Bob, du coup ça m'a motivée pour écrire la suite ahah ! Merci à S'yelenn, Mikeyran, SunWings et à l'invité pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :D Merci aux followers qui ne postent pas de commentaires également ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser, je ne mords pas ! Attaquons donc la suite et essayons de sauver le Lennon. Et on est déjà au dixième chapitre :3 Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 10 : Le Grand Départ**

Le soleil se leva doucement sur le Cratère. Shinddha était revenu de sa balade dans la nuit, il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter la décision de Grunlek, de garder le père de Bob avec eux, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Le nain avait une mine affreuse, il avait passé sa nuit entre Théo, Aranwen et Bob, afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Enoch avait lui aussi veillé sur son fils toute la nuit. Il était crispé. Bob était au plus mal. Il avait de la fièvre, tremblait, et poussait de temps à autre un gémissement inquiétant. Il n'allait pas bien du tout, et la pommade, appliquée toutes les deux heures par Grunlek, ne suffisait plus à le soulager.

Théo fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, malgré les quelques vertiges et pertes d'équilibre dont il fut touché en essayant de se lever. Il s'étira longuement, puis vit, avec presque étonnement, qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace du venin d'araignée, que ce soit à sa jambe ou à son épaule. Cette jeune elfe avait fait des miracles. Cette dernière s'éveilla quelques minutes plus tard, réveillée par l'odeur de la nourriture, que Grunlek était en train de cuisiner. Théo sourit à Aranwen, puis se crispa d'un coup.

« Enoch ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

\- Il est là pour son fils, dit calmement Grunlek. Laisse-le.

\- Quoi ?! Tu cautionnes ça en plus ? C'est un meurtrier Grunlek ! »

Le Nain se leva, et se plaça dans la trajectoire du guerrier, qui gonfla un peu le torse, pour paraître plus menaçant. Enoch, assis près de son fils observait la scène, amusé.

« C'est peut être un meurtrier. Il est le Diable, et je sais qu'il représente un ennemi de ta religion. Mais c'est aussi le père de Bob. Et Bob est malade, il risque de mourir, et son père est peut être la seule personne capable de le sauver. Alors que ça te plaise ou non, il vient avec nous. »

Théo dévisagea son aîné pendant un long moment, puis poussa un profond soupir. Il croisa le regard d'Enoch, tout sourire. Le paladin se crispa.

« Très bien. Mais tu es responsable de lui. Au moindre écart, je le tue, c'est clair ?

\- Très clair. Merci Théo. »

Enoch remercia silencieusement le nain d'un mouvement de tête, avant de se reconcentrer sur son fils. Il avait posé ses mains sur sa tête, les yeux fermés, sous le regard curieux du nain. Une énergie maléfique en émana. Bob se crispa. Théo lui posa la main sur la pomme de son épée, méfiant. Cette énergie en contradiction totale avec sa propre nature ne lui plaisait pas. Bob se mit à gémir dans son sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Théo sur un ton agressif.

\- Je le stabilise pour le voyage, j'endors sa conscience, et son autre part. Pour ne pas qu'il nous tue pendant le voyage. Enfin... Qu'il VOUS tue. Je suis trop gentil, ne me remerciez pas. »

Il fit un petit geste avec sa main, sur la poitrine, la moue boudeuse. Théo serra les dents et fit demi-tour, mauvais. Ce voyage promettait d'être tendu.

Shinddha, quant à lui, avait rejoint le chevet d'Aranwen. La jeune elfe était en train de se réveiller doucement. Elle semblait aller mieux que la veille. Un petit sourire pointa même quand elle entrouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard azur du demi-élémentaire.

« Tu marches sur ma main Shin. »

L'archer recula d'un pas, le visage rougi par la honte, alors que Grunlek et Théo se moquaient gentiment de lui, un peu plus loin. Grunlek les trouvait trop mignons tous les deux. C'était tellement rare de voir leur ami proche de quelqu'un qu'il était heureux pour lui. Shin était en train de s'excuser piteusement, le visage rouge, même à travers l'écharpe camouflant la partie inférieure. Aranwen se mit à rire, puis se releva doucement. Elle fit quelques pas, puis, satisfaite de voir qu'elle tenait debout, elle se dirigea vers Shin et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Shin sourit imperceptiblement, alors que l'elfe s'éloignait en direction de Théo. Le paladin lui offrit un sourire à la Colgate White +.

« Contente de vous voir debout Sir Paladin. Et encore vivant, dit-elle en tirant une timide révérence.

\- Merci à vous.

\- Deux énergies de la Lumière, c'est Noël ? Intervint une voix sombre. »

Aranwen et Théo se tournèrent vers Enoch. L'elfe se raidit immédiatement, alors qu'Enoch levait un sourcil. Il se leva, visiblement perturbé.

« Aranwen ?

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Théo, perturbé.

\- Oui. Malheureusement, grogna la jeune femme. J'ai dû travailler à son service pendant dix ans, pour payer la dette de mon père. Enfin, « travailler ». Il m'a transformée en esclave.

\- Esclave, esclave c'est vite... »

Trop tard, le poing de Théo était parti. Enoch tomba lourdement au sol, en se tenant la mâchoire. Il lança un regard noir, puis se releva lentement, dignement. Il s'approcha de Théo, lui posa une main sur la poitrine et envoya une onde, envoyant le paladin voler au loin. Aranwen poussa un cri. Shin cristallisa immédiatement une flèche sur son arc, pointée dans la direction du père de Bob.

« Oh ça va. J'l'ai envoyé sur un tas de feuilles mortes. Il m'a cherché. Du calme Robin des Bois. Tu serais mort avant même de toucher ta cible. »

Un hurlement sauvage retentit. Théo de Silverberg, en armure, tout rouge sous la colère, bouclier en avant, était en train de charger le démon... Qui recula simplement d'un pas quand il arriva près de lui, le laissant se vautrer au sol en se prenant les pieds sur le corps endormi de Balthazar. Bob poussa un cri de douleur et ouvrit les yeux, les refermant bien vite quand un bouclier de vingt kilos tomba sur son crâne. Un grand silence retomba sur le camp. Shin baissa son arme, désespéré, se dirigea vers un arbre, sortit une pomme et croqua dedans. Il ne voulait même pas chercher à comprendre.

« Au moins, dit calmement Enoch, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, là, j'ai plus besoin de l'endormir. Il va adorer la bosse, en se réveillant, j'en suis certain.

\- Oh, la ferme. »

Théo recula, ravi de voir que son ami n'était pas mort. Il espérait secrètement ne pas lui avoir explosé de côtes. Grunlek décida qu'il en avait marre. Il poussa le paladin et le démon, et, doucement, souleva Bob, pour le poser sur une petit charrette, recouverte d'une sac de couchage et attachée à Lumière. Le nain avait profité de la dispute pour préparer le voyage.

« Les enfants, quand vous aurez fini de vous battre, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre surtout.

\- Lumière n'est pas un cheval de trait ! Grogna Théo.

\- Et bien, à moins que Sir Silverberg veuille tirer la charrette à mains nues, ce sera comme ça et pas autrement. »

Théo tira une grimace. Aranwen grimpa sur le véhicule improvisé, avec Eden et Shin. Grunlek monta sur le cheval, et Théo et Enoch reçurent la pire des punitions. Etant les deux plus aptes à protéger efficacement le groupe, ils marchaient à l'arrière, côte à côte, dans un silence de mort. Aranwen avait pris un peu d'eau avec elle, et, avec un linge, passa de l'eau sur le visage de Bob. Le mage était de plus en plus faible, il allait falloir faire vite. Sans plus de cérémonie, le cortège se mit en route, vers la Capitale, la boule au ventre en espérant que leur ami survive au voyage.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre :D On est enfin repartis sur les routes \o/ Je compte appuyer la relation entre Théo et Enoch, il y a des trucs à faire avec ces deux-là. Pas sexuellement, je précise, mais au niveau concurrence et leadership du groupe. Bref, j'ai hâte de continuer cette petite aventure. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore cette fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et on se retrouve très vite dans Le Survivant de l'Enfer ! Bisouilles !_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Chemins escarpés

_BON-SOIR ! Nous sommes repartis pour un nouveau petit chapitre, entre deux OS en préparation, deux songfics, une sur Aventures, une sur Fanta et Bob ! Une des deux va être dépressive ahah :D Merci à S'yelenn, SunWings, GwenLaSanglante, Yukino96 et Lorinea pour les reviews, c'est adorable 3 Et pour te répondre Lorinea, pour moi, force des ténèbres et force de la lumière sont en conflits, si bien que lorsqu'ils sont prêts l'un de l'autre, les paladins détectent facilement les demi-diables et les démons ^^ Voilà. C'était ma petite théorie. Arrêtons de blablater sur ce et bulliaaaaaaa !_

 **Chapitre 11 : Chemins escarpés**

Théo marchait, crispé, la main serrant très fortement son épée. A ses côtés, Enoch, le narguant ouvertement. Le diable était en train de tester la patience du paladin, à coup de critiques sur son Dieu, de pointes mesquines. C'était une véritable torture psychologique. Du côté de la charrette, Eden s'était endormie contre Shin, au grand damn de ce dernier, qui n'osait plus faire un geste. Aranwen était elle en train de s'occuper de Bob. Le mage avait les yeux à demi-ouverts, et il délirait, à propos de son passé, de Théo, qui revenait très souvent, mais aussi à propos de son père. La fièvre ne retombait pas, et ils arrivaient à court de pommade.

« La capitale n'est plus qu'à une demi-journée de marche, déclara calmement Grunlek, une carte du Cratère sur les genoux. Il va falloir être prudents, cette partie du territoire est très fréquentée par les bandits et les monstres. Vous tenez le coup derrière ? »

Aranwen posa son linge humide et s'étira doucement. Elle lança un regard surpris à un Shin crispé, collé contre le bord de la charrette, essayant en vain de repousser l'imposante louve blanche. Cette dernière poussa un soupir las.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur d'elle ?

\- Elle m'a bouffé la main à notre première rencontre, elle a pissé sur mes vêtements, et en plus elle pue quand il pleut, mais c'est insoutenable ! »

Grunlek lui lança un regard noir.

« C'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec elle que tu dois toujours la critiquer Shinddha Kory.

\- Tu vas encore te venger ? Nan, parce que le coup des vers de terre dans la soupe c'était pas drôle...

\- Tu l'as cherché. »

Shin croisa les bras et se mit à bouder, ouvertement, déclenchant un rire d'Aranwen. Un peu plus loin, Théo et Enoch, qui n'avaient pas suivi la discussion, puisqu'ils étaient à quelques mètres derrière se lancèrent un regard. Le paladin était toujours tendu, mais il s'ennuyait. Faire la route dans le silence, ce n'était pas son genre. D'habitude il pouvait débattre des heures durant avec Bob sur n'importe quel petit détail insignifiant. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de son ami. Quand lui avait été empoisonné, Bob avait tout fait pour le sauver. Et Théo se sentait maintenant tout simplement impuissant.

« Pourquoi vous avez réduit Aranwen en esclavage ? Demanda soudainement Théo, pour changer de sujet de pensées.

\- C'était un marché, avec son père. En échange d'aide pour prendre le contrôle de nouvelle terre, il me devait dix ans de service. Il a préféré sacrifier sa fille, j'ai accepté. Et elle exagère, je ne suis pas un si mauvais maître, elle était bien logée, nourrie. Bien plus que chez n'importe quel autre démon. J'avais... J'ai eu une fille, avec une des nombreuses autres femmes avec qui j'ai eu le bonheur d'avoir un enfant. Elle me faisait beaucoup penser à elle. J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur ma progéniture, peut importe ce qu'en dit Balthazar.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? »

La voix d'Enoch devint soudainement glaciale, Théo put sentir le démon se tendre à ses côtés, comme s'il avait touché un point sensible.

« Des paladins l'ont retrouvé. Elle a voulu protéger sa mère en se transformant, ils les ont tuées. Toutes les deux. Elles ne sont pas les seules. Sur la trentaine d'enfants que j'ai pondu ces deux cent dernières années, seuls deux ont survécu. Bob est persuadé que si je ne suis pas près de lui, c'est parce que je suis lâche. C'est faux. Je le protège. Lui et son frère. Les Églises de la Lumière me connaissent bien. Et ils savent que j'ai encore des enfants dans le Cratère. Ils veulent les traquer pour m'avoir.

\- Donc ils ont attaqué Bob juste parce que c'est votre fils ? Demanda doucement Théo, se sentant un peu coupable, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Ils ont frappé au hasard. J'en ai croisé, en vous cherchant. Ils semblent traquer quelque chose. Ça et le fait qu'ils utilisent de la magie noire. »

Un silence gêné tomba entre les deux hommes. Théo réfléchissait.

« Bob a un frère ?! S'exclama t-il soudain, après quelques minutes.  
\- Oui. Il habite dans la Capitale justement. Enfin s'il n'est pas parti lui aussi à l'aventure... Par contre ils n'ont pas la même mère, ça risque de poser quelques... Tensions. Et contrairement à Balthazar, il est beaucoup plus sauvage.

\- Je vois. Mais Bob se plaît comme ça, vous savez.

\- Vous l'avez domestiqué. »

Le ton sur lequel il avait dit ça ne plu pas vraiment à Théo. Mais vu son statut, il préférait ne rien répondre. Mais la curiosité était trop forte, et il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à poser des questions.

« Bob est au courant ?

\- Non.

\- Il s'appelle comment son frère ?

\- Agnar Klawehyar Lennon.

\- Klawehquoi ? »

Enoch secoua la tête, blasé. Il coupa court la conversation et accéléra le pas, fuyant le dialogue, ce qui étonna beaucoup notre paladin, qui n'insista pas néanmoins. Le reste du trajet se déroula sans accroc, dans un silence de mort, seulement interrompu de temps à autre par les cris de douleur de Bob, toujours plongé dans un état de demi-conscience. Il arrivèrent enfin aux portes fortifiées de la ville, épuisés. Pour ne rien arranger, il avait même commencé à pleuvoir. Eden puait désormais le chien mouillé, au grand désarroi de notre demi-élémentaire qui cherchait encore comment se débarrasser de l'animal. Il tenta de la pousser un peu, mais un grognement sourd l'en dissuada immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre sa main encore une fois.

Grunlek fit ralentir Lumière. Une file de charrettes se tenait à l'entrée de la ville, devant un énorme portail en métal, clos. Théo passa en tête du cortège. Il semblait de toute évidence y avoir un problème. Il gonfla un peu la poitrine, et avança dans la foule.

« Théo de Silverberg ! Inquisiteur ! Laissez nous passer !

\- Il s'prend pour qui le guignol là ?! Gueula un paysan. C'est pas parce que t'as une armure que t'es prio ! Ma femme est malade, elle attend ses médocs depuis une semaine !

\- Mon ami est aux portes de la mort, empoisonné, et s'il crève, t'auras plus aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour ta femme. Dégage maintenant ! »

Le paysan se tendit, serra le poing et l'envoya en direction du paladin. Il stoppa le poing de son interlocuteur d'une main, et, d'une torsion agile le mit au sol. Il se mit à geindre de douleur. Théo passa simplement au dessus du corps et se dirigea vers les portes. Un garde se trouvait devant elles, encerclé de paysans, visiblement en colère.

« Je suis désolé, la ville est fermée, retournez chez vous.

\- Quoi ? Vous nous avez dire de revenir aujourd'hui ! Cria une femme.

\- Et les enfants ?! Comment on va nourrir les gosses ? Hurla un autre homme. »

Théo croisa le regard du garde, il sembla le supplier de l'aider.

« Théo de Silverberg ! Hurla le Paladin. Inquisiteur de la Lumière. On m'a demandé. J'ai des amis avec moi, nous pouvons vous aider.

\- Entrez vite, je vais retenir la foule. Vous êtes attendus au palais. »

Théo fit un signe à Grunlek, qui fit avancer Lumière dans la foule. On leur lança des regards haineux, alors que le cortège passait les portes, qui se refermèrent immédiatement derrière eux, dans un grincement macabre.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Désolé, chapitre court ^^' Le prochain sera plus long, promis ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :D On se retrouve très vite dans le Survivant de l'Enfer ! Bisouilles !_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Passage vers la Lumière

_BON-SOIR ! J'ai eu un éclair d'inspiration, du coup j'ai avancé Royaume en Perdition ahah. On attaque les choses sérieuses, j'espère que vous apprécierez le calme de ce chapitre. Merci à S'yelenn, Mikeyran, SunWings, The PATRON, calinou41, Pancak et Zro Kiryu pour les reviews et le soutien, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de vous voir de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fanfiction. Et devinez quoi ? Il y a une bonne nouvelle dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 12 : Passage vers la Lumière**

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le groupe, seulement interrompu par les sabots de Lumière claquant sur les pavés. Tous à l'exception d'Aranwen et Bob étaient descendus du bout de bois qui leur servait de moyen de transport. Shinddha était clairement le plus nerveux de tous. Il n'aimait pas les villes, habituellement, surtout à cause de la foule. Mais une ville sans foule, finalement, c'était peut être pire. Des déchets traînaient dans les caniveaux, les volets étaient presque tous clos. Shin sursauta même quand un chat leur fila entre les jambes.

Enoch semblait perplexe. Grunlek restait près de Théo, qui marchait en tête, d'un pas décidé. Il paraissait confiant, contrairement au reste du groupe. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un énorme bâtiment, devant lequel deux hommes en armure de plates complète discutaient. L'un d'eux pointa Théo du doigt. Le paladin s'avança lentement vers eux, tout en faisant signe à ses compagnons de rester à l'écart.

« Mais regarde ça ! S'exclama un homme d'une trentaine d'année, blond. C'est le petit Théo de Silverberg ! Toi aussi t'as été rappelé par les Eglises ? C'est la grosse merde mec, paraît même qu'on va partir en guerre !

\- Marcus, répondit simplement Théo, la ferme. »

Le paladin se tourna vers le second homme et baissa la tête, en signe de respect, si bien que ses compagnons comprirent de suite que son interlocuteur était quelqu'un d'important.

« Mon Père, je réponds à votre appel, dit Théo d'une voix monotone. Théo de Silverberg, Inquisiteur et Paladin de la Lumière à votre service.

\- Je sais, répondit l'homme en face de lui. Viktor m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Et il paraît que tu as son caractère aussi. Rentrez donc. Marcus, occupe-toi du cheval.

\- Mais je suis pas palefrenier !

\- Obéis. »

Théo stoppa l'homme d'une main. Il rougit fortement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à demander un cadeau de Noël avec deux mois d'avance.

« Un de mes amis est grièvement blessé, et il a besoin de soins d'urgence.

\- Très bien, qu'il entre alors.

\- Le problème c'est que... Hum... Il... Il n'est pas...

\- Théo de Silverberg, je reconnaîtrais Enoch dans la foule entre mille autres hommes. Les temps sont durs, nous n'en sommes plus à ça. Nous nous chargerons de l'hérésie quand cette guerre sera achevée. Et nous avons besoin de tous les renforts possibles pour ça. Peu importe s'ils viennent des écoles des ténèbres ou d'ici. »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers la charrette. Il souleva doucement Bob, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur, et l'emporta à l'intérieur, le groupe sur les talons. Deux paladins récupérèrent le mage et l'emportèrent vers une autre salle. L'enceinte de l'Eglise de la Lumière était grandiose pour les êtres non-humains qui n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds. Tout brillait, de partout. Les bancs, les murs, les autels, les arches. Théo s'avança vers l'autel, son torse brilla brièvement, puis il recula.

« Je vais vous trouver des chambres. S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas de conneries en attendant. Ce temple est sacré, je pourrais pas vous sauver du bûcher si vous le profanait. Juste... Asseyez-vous sur les bancs et attendaient que je revienne. »

Théo abandonna ses compagnons et s'engouffra dans un tunnel. Enoch poussa immédiatement un soupir las, puis se mit à rire.

« Profaner. Ils ont déjà tout tenté pour me tuer. Ces abrutis n'ont jamais réussi.. Ils ne servent à rien sinon de servir de décoration de Noël, sur les sapins et crier parce que j'ai osé toucher leur statue.

\- Les diables n'ont pas de Dieu ? S'étonna Grunlek.

\- Non. Contrairement à la plupart des primates, on sait que quand on meurt, on meurt. Pas de seconde chance, pas d'au-delà. Juste du noir, encore et encore. Bien peu de choses nous tuent, on peut vivre des millénaires.

\- Vous avez quel âge, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

\- Trois cent quatre ans. J'ai vu bien plus de choses en ces terres que bien du monde avant vous. »

Shin ne semblait pas à l'aise. Il sautillait sur place, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre, visiblement perturbé. Les demi-élémentaires et les églises, ce n'était pas vraiment une grande histoire d'amour. Tous cherchaient à comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient, ce qui les différenciaient des autres. L'archer s'en était plutôt bien sorti jusqu'à présent. Mais retourner dans une ville où il risquait de croiser des adeptes de l'Eglise de l'Eau, était-ce une si bonne idée que ça ? Aranwen posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Hey, ça va ?

\- Je... Oui, oui ça va. Je n'aime pas vraiment les Églises, c'est tout.

\- Moi non plus. Avant de me vendre à Enoch, mon père avait essayé de me vendre à l'Église des Murmures. Ils ont voulu me transformer en muette. Mon père a refusé. Heureusement. Sinon je serais coincée là bas, à travailler toute la journée.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait que tu es libre ? Que tu es ici, avec nous ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Il a voulu me marier, pour me faire taire. Mais je me suis enfuie, avec deux amis à moi, et nous sommes partis à l'aventure. Peut être qu'ils me croient morte. Et ce n'est pas plus mal, dans le fond. »

Pendant ce temps là, Théo gagnait l'administration de la Lumière. Il se sentait nostalgique. La vue des portraits des grands guerriers de la Lumière recouvrant les murs le mettaient mal à l'aise. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas vraiment donné à son Dieu ? Il avait l'impression de rompre un peu plus avec son côté divin dès lors qu'il acceptait une nouvelle créature dans son groupe. Un demi-élémentaire, un nain, un demi-diable, son père, une elfe. Tant de créatures que rejetait son ordre. Il ne savait même plus où est-ce qu'il en était.

« Théo ? »

Il releva les yeux vers la voix qui l'avait appelé. Il sourit, puis se jeta au coup d'un homme chauve, d'une tête de plus que lui. Il tenait un bâton dans sa main droite, et souriait désormais, ravi, quoi qu'un peu surpris par cette brusque démonstration d'affection.

« Tu m'as manqué Viktor.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques minutes seulement. Je suis avec des amies, ils recherchent une chambre.

\- Considère que c'est fait. Tiens. »

Il lui jeta un trousseau de clés.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec l'Archevêque. On se voit ce soir. »

Théo hocha la tête, puis sourit. Ça, c'était fait. Il fit demi-tour et regagna le groupe au pas de course, ravi. Il jeta presque les clés à Grunlek.

« Premier étage, à droite. Il y a cinq chambres. Débrouillez-vous. J'en réserve une pour Bob et moi. Et j'vais voir comment il va. A tout à l'heure ! »

Il continua sa route vers l'infirmerie, bousculant même Enoch au passage, « sans faire exprès ». Il se débarrassa de son armure, l'abandonnant dans un casier, puis toqua doucement à la porte. Il entra doucement, et sourit. Bob était réveillé, visiblement perdu, dévisageant les personnes présentes. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant son ami.

« Hey tête de con. Tu nous as fait sacrément peur. »

Il restait une infirmière avec lui. Elle sourit à Théo.

« On lui a fait une saignée. Il sera faible pendant quelques jours, le temps que le reste du venin disparaisse, mais ça ira. Vous êtes arrivés à temps. On a aussi soigné ses chevilles avec des sorts plus puissants. Une ou deux semaines au lit et tout ira bien.

\- Merci Gabrielle, dit doucement Bob, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. »

L'infirmière s'éloigna en souriant stupidement. Théo leva les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa une chaise et s'installa à côté de son ami. Il fit un petit sourire crispé, en voyant l'énorme bosse qu'il avait sur la tête, due à la récente rencontre de son bouclier. Enoch. Tout ça n'allait pas plaire à Bob.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda Balthazar, qui dévisageait son ami depuis quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et les autres ils sont où ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à l'Eglise de la Lumière ? Pourquoi ils m'ont laissé rentrer ?

\- Eh oh, du calme. Oui je vais bien, les autres sont dans leurs chambres. Et pour le reste, j'en sais rien. Oh, et ton père est là aussi.

\- … **QUOI**?! »

Oui, bon, annoncer la chose calmement, c'était pas vraiment le genre de Théo. Mais comme ça, de but en blanc, c'était assez violent. Et encore, notre paladin se retenait de lui dire qu'il avait un frère. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui annoncer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

\- Il te l'expliquera lui-même.

\- C'est si grave que ça ? Il est là depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que t'es dans les vapes. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Et il va probablement te dire des trucs qui vont pas te plaire. Sois prêt. Je... Je peux pas te le dire, c'est pas à moi de le faire, arrête de me faire les yeux de chien battus. Je vais aller voir les autres, je reviens ce soir. Hurle après moi au moindre problème, je t'entendrai. »

Théo se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers la porte.

« Théo ? »

Il se stoppa, puis se retourna. Bob lui sourit faiblement.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

\- Je laisse pas la famille derrière. Repose-toi. »

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Bob seul. Le pyromage poussa un soupir, puis remonta sa couverture et s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Woaw ! Mais c'était du rapide me direz-vous ! Tellement ! J'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire tout de suite x) Mais j'étais inspirée, tout est sorti d'une traite. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D Bisouilles et à très vite dans Le Survivant de l'Enfer du coup :3_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Repos mérité

_BON-SOIR ! Nous attaquons enfin ce nouveau chapitre, alors que la Myfan croule sous le travail et qu'elle a juste envie de se mettre en PLS et pleurer. Merci à figaro94, Lou Kheel, S'yelenn, Zro Kiryu et Nightmare Dragon pour les reviews, c'est génial :D De même, merci à la masse silencieuse qui me lit sans laisser de reviews, c'est génial de voir autant de monde s'intéresser à cette fanfiction, qui, rappelons-le, est l'une des premières de la fanbase ! J'espère que cette fanfic continuera de vous intéresser pendant encore quelques temps, puisqu'on arrive doucement vers le dénouement. Oh, il y a bien encore une dizaine voir plus de chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas x) Mais mes idées commences à se préciser :3 Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 13 : Repos mérité**

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé se sentait affreusement mal. Il ne savait pas si c'était cette statue à l'effigie du Dieu de la Lumière en face de lui ou son état physique, mais il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Sa partie démoniaque le démangeait, lui hurlant presque de fuir cet endroit. Le seul problème, c'est que son corps ne répondait pas. Trop faible. Il avait manqué d'eau et de nourriture pendant son voyage, et ça se ressentait maintenant. Il soupira une énième fois, en se roulant un peu plus en boule sous ses draps. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le fit lever la tête. Il s'apprêtait à aduler la personne qui rentrerait, pour le sauver de cet ennui monotone, mais il déchanta bien vite. A la porte, il y avait son père.

Le visage de Bob se ferma immédiatement. Le mage se tendit. Cette confrontation était de toute manière inévitable, il l'avait su dès que Théo l'avait mentionné. Le demi-diable ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de dévisager son géniteur d'un air dédaigneux, alors qu'Enoch prenait place sur une chaise, juste à côté de lui. Son père resta silencieux. Bob ne put le supporter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui lança t-il sèchement, presque agressivement.

\- Prendre de tes nouvelles mon fils. Est-ce un crime ? »

Enoch posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui se dégagea de son emprise d'un mouvement habile, fuyant le contact. Le père recula, lèvres pincées, de toute évidence vexé (blessé?) par le comportement de son rejeton.

« Sans moi tu serais mort Balthazar.

\- Non. Mon autre moi aurait pris le contrôle. Celui que tu m'as offert. Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi tu nous as suivi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'intéresser ici à ce point pour que tu me témoignes de l'affection soudainement ? … Ne réponds même pas. Non je ne t'aiderai pas. Non je ne laisserai pas mon autre part prendre le contrôle. Non je n'abandonnerai pas mes amis. Sors d'ici, quitte cette ville et disparais de ma vie comme tu l'as fait les vingt-huit dernières années. »

Le père du demi-diable se crispa légèrement. Il se leva dignement et quitta la pièce, au grand soulagement du fils. Enoch parcourut en silence le couloir qui le menait vers sa chambre. Shin, Grulek et Aranwen avaient pris une chambre pour eux trois, Enoch avait préféré s'isoler, seul. Il poussa un soupir en passant devant la porte de ses trois « compagnons ». Ils étaient en train de rire aux éclats.

« Bien sûr Grunlek ! C'est parce que les blagues sur les nains, ça passe partout ! »

Grunlek et Aranwen se stoppèrent de rire soudainement, dévisageant intensément Shinddha. D'habitude, c'était Théo ou Bob qui sortaient ce genre de choses. Grunlek allait devoir leur en toucher un mot. Grunlek haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras, faussement vexé.

« C'est n'importe quoi. »

Nouvelle crise de fou rire de Shin, à la limite de l'asphyxie. Grunlek se mit à sourire malgré lui. C'était impossible de lui en vouloir. Aranwen tira un peu sur les draps du lit, pour les mettre dans une position correcte. Elle aussi ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle n'avait pas dormi dans une chambre aussi luxueuse depuis plusieurs années, ce n'était clairement pas sa tasse de thé. Elle était ravie de savoir qu'elle ne dormirait pas seule cette nuit, elle en aurait été incapable. Grunlek posa son sac sur le lit, et commença à déballer des vêtements sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Shin, suspicieux.

\- Je vais laver le linge. Il en a besoin. Entre la terre, le sang et la boue...

\- Ah.

\- Tu veux que je me charge du tiens aussi ? »

Shin hocha timidement la tête. Grunlek leva les yeux au ciel, récupéra les vêtements du demi-élémentaires, et sortit de la pièce, avec une pile de linge le dépassant facilement d'une tête, laissant l'archer en tête à tête avec Aranwen, légèrement crispée.

« Il y a un problème ? L'interrogea Shin, après le départ du Nain.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-elle précipitemment. C'est... C'est juste que tout ça me rappelle une vie que je préfère oublier. Avant Enoch. Quand j'étais encore... De sang royal.

\- Je comprends. Grunlek nous parle souvent de sa vie d'avant. C'était un prince, lui aussi. Moi j'ai vécut dans la pauvreté toute ma vie, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Ca te dit une visite des jardins ? J'ai vu des pommiers.

\- Avec plaisir. »

Les deux sortirent de la chambre, main dans la main, et se dirigèrent vers la cour extérieure.

Pendant ce temps-là, Théo de Silverberg arrivait devant la chambre de son père adoptif, Viktor Oppenheimer, non sans une certaine appréhension. Ca devait faire une dizaine d'années qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Et il stressait. Il finit par frapper à la porte, Viktor l'ouvrit. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe blanche, qui était un signe des rangs supérieurs de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Viktor attira Théo contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Mon fils. Content de te voir enfin de retour parmi nous. As-tu retrouvé la raison ? Tu es parti pour ça il me semble, non ? Pour réfléchir. Je vois que tu n'as pas écouté mes conseils.

\- Je suis entré dans l'Eglise de la Lumière. Pour devenir paladin. Comme je devais le devenir dès le tout début.

\- Contre ma volonté. Et celle de ton père.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis. J'ai fait mon choix. »

Viktor recula doucement. Théo n'avait pas bougé, la main sur son épée, le visage fermé et dur. Il poussa un soupir, et ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand.

« Rentre. On doit parler. »

Théo hésita un instant, puis il rentra dans la pièce. Viktor s'installa sur le lit, Théo s'installa sur une des chaises qui traînaient. Nerveux, il se mit à fixer ses pieds. Le magister tapa du pied sur le sol pendant quelques secondes, puis releva la tête vers celui qu'il considérait comme ton père.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs. A propos d'un demi-diable, que tu aurais sauver. C'est la vérité ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as sauvé ?

\- Parce que c'est mon ami.

\- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as sauvé quand tu l'as rencontré ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Il était dans la neige, tout seul et... Et je me suis senti mal pour lui. Je n'ai appris qu'après qu'il n'était pas... Humain.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en as tiré ?

\- Les demi-diables sont des personnes normales. Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi l'Eglise les chasse, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils les poursuivent. »

Viktor baissa la tête, Théo se sentit extrêmement mal. Il avait dit quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre même de sa religion, il prenait de gros risques.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père Théo. Lui aussi savait différencier religion et humanité. L'un des rares capables de le faire ici. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu es sur la bonne voie. Certes, tu es devenu paladin, mais je reste fier de toi. »

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, Théo sourit malgré lui. Viktor pouvait paraître sévère au premier abord, mais il s'était révélé un soutien très utile ces dernières années. Le magister lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir, le paladin s'exécuta sur le champ. Il se dirigea d'instinct vers l'infirmerie. La porte de la chambre était ouverte. Bob était assis en tailleur sur le lit, visiblement contrarié. La mage avait le front plissa, le regard figé sur un point sur le mur en face de lui.

« Tu vas bien tête de pioche ? T'as une sale tête. Enoch t'as dit pour ton frère ? »

Grand silence. Balthazar tourna la tête vers Théo, qui comprit immédiatement qu'il avait commis une grosse boulette.

« Mon quoi ?

\- Euh... Je...

\- Mon frère ? Quel frère ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Bob.

\- Parle. »

Théo poussa un soupir. Ca ne lui plaisait pas, mais soit. Il avait le droit de savoir. Il ouvrit la bouche, quand un hurlement retentit, à l'extérieur. Le paladin sauta sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit en grand. Une violente explosion projeta le guerrier et le mage loin contre le mur.

* * *

 _Et voilà ^^ Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, il m'a donné beaucoup de mal, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaît ! Dans le prochain, il va y avoir de l'action :3 N'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review ! Grosses bisouilles affectueuses, et surtout une grosse pensée aux personnes qui ont perdu quelqu'un vendredi, on se retrouve vite pour le Survivant de l'Enfer !_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Descendance destructrice

_BON-SOIR ! Après une longue pause, je me décide enfin à reprendre l'écriture, et je pète le feu. Et quoi de mieux, en attendant la 100ème fanfiction, que mes deux gros bébés ! Oui, ma 100ème fanfic est énorme. Autant niveau taille que contenu x) Vous le découvrirez en temps et en heure. Comme d'habitude, merci à juliabakura, SunWings, Klervia, greidamanga, Mikeyran, S'yelenn, Yumei Mizuki, Dreadaeleon, Laurelin, Zro Kyriu, Nightmare Dragon FB et Renard Bleu pour les reviews. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux dites donc Oo' Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent ma fanfic' sans la commenter, rien que voir vos follows me met la hype :D Bref, assez de blablas, on se lance ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 14 : Descendance destructrice**

« Théo ? Théo t'es où ?! »

Balthazar, le visage couvert de sang, essayait tant bien que mal de se traîner hors des décombres. Un énome bloc de pierres le retenait prisonnier, et ses jambes n'étaient définitivement pas assez fortes pour le soutenir. Le paysage était désolé. De là où il était, il pouvait sentir l'air froid de l'extérieur. Mais pas que. Une fumée épaisse et noire recouvrait toute luminosité. Un incendie avait éclaté non loin de là, il le sentait. Théo était introuvable, ou tout du moins, il ne le voyait pas. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Il toussa un peu plus fort, la fumée provenant de l'extérieur était irrespirable. Il s'éttouffait, l'air frais devenait de plus en plus rare. Il se sentait faiblir de secondes en secondes. Puis, finalement, après quelques secondes, à bout de forces, il s'effondra au sol. Il essaya de lutter encore quelques minutes, puis ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

 _« Tu n'es qu'un incapable Bathazar Octavius Barnabé. Tu ne réussiras jamais rien dans la vie. »_

 _Le jeune mage leva un regard larmoyant vers son enseignant. Il était la seule personne pour qui il continuait à vouloir se battre. Et cette personne venait de l'abandonner. Il n'avait découvert sa vraie nature que la veille. Et lui aussi avait préféré s'éloigner plutôt que de côtoyer un demi-démon qui pouvait perdre le contrôle à tout moment. Il se sentait nul, stupide, pas à sa place. Il resta un moment interdit, puis serra les poings. Bien sûr, il lui avait dit ça devant toute la classe. Bien sûr ils étaient en train de rire._

 _« Être un demi-diable ne fais pas de moi un monstre. Ne pas m'accepter vous place au même niveau qu'eux. Je ne suis pas mon père. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, pyromancien de la Tour Rouge. Et si vous ne pouvez l'accepter, et bien allez vous faire foutre. »_

 _Il attrapa son sac, et quitta la pièce, sourcils froncés._

Un peu plus loin, Théo de Silverberg reprenait doucement conscience. Il était allongé sur un tas de cailloux légèrement surelevé. Il chercha immédiatement à se repérer, dans ce paysage en ruines. Il se souvenait du cri, de Bob. Rien d'autre. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Où était Bob ? Il se releva d'un coup, et chercha son ami du regard. Il fouilla les décombres, découvrant par ailleurs qu'il avait mal à la jambe, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses problèmes. Il finit par repérer un bras, sous un rocher. Il accourut, et, avec une force qui le surprit lui-même, l'envoya voler au loin. Bob était là, couché sur le ventre, immobile. Théo le dégagea rapidement, puis le souleva et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, vers le couloir de l'Eglise de la Lumière, éventré. Il posa le demi-diable sur le sol, puis chercha un pouls. Qu'il trouva rapidement. Il remercia le Dieu Euthanasie et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, extenué. Ils étaient coincés de toute façon. L a seule sortie menant au reste de l'Eglise était détruite, la deuxième était celle qui passait vers l'extérieur. Mais Théo refusait de sortir sans savoir ce à quoi il avait à faire avec Bob encore inconscient sur les bras.

Il secoua le mage, pour le réveiller, sans effet. Il tenta de le gifler, ce qui n'eut pas plus d'effet. En revanche, il remarqua qu'il blémissait à vue d'oeil. Et qu'il n'opposait plus aucune résistance, même infime. Il chercha de nouveau son pouls. Plus rien. Merde. Il se pencha comment se mettre convenablement, pris une inspiration, et se pencha au dessus de Bob, pour lui faire du bouche à bouche. Sauf que lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles du mage, il sentit deux mains le repousser. Bob était bien réveillé.

« Mais... Mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu voyais bien que je retenais ma respiration quand même ?! Et... C'était pas du bouche à bouche ça Théo ! Tu m'as embrassé ! Em-bra-ssé ! »

Théo, trop choqué pour réagir, resta simplement la bouche entrouverte, pendant quelques secondes, le regard perdu, incapable du moindre mouvement. Un cri perça dans le lointain. Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, malheureusement. Ils espéraient sincèrement que les autres soient dans une meilleure situation que la leur.

* * *

L'explosion surprit beaucoup Shinddha et Aranwen. Les deux tourtereaux étaient en vadrouille dans l'immense cours de l'Eglise, en train d'admirer des pommiers. Alors qu'un moment intime s'était installé entre eux, Shin était même certain qu'elle allait l'embrasser, l'explosion coupa court à tous leurs plans. Les deux se retournèrent vers l'immense colonne de flammes s'élevant derrière l'imposant bâtiment. Le demi-élémentaire dégaina immédiatement son arc, par réflexe. Ils durent se réfugier derrière une statue bien vite, face à une pluie de rochers, tombant partout autour d'eux. Ils attendirent calmement que ça se calme, puis Shin se risqua à regarder. Des flammes gigantesques dépassaient du bâtiment, l'aile ouest était presque totalement détruite. C'était une catastrophe.

« Des gens doivent avoir besoin d'aide ! Hurla Aranwen en se précipitant vers les décombres.

\- Attends moi ! »

Le demi-élémentaire s'élança à sa suite, et les deux plus jeunes firent le tour de la bâtisse, dans le but évident de gagner la rue principale. Il y découvrirent un paysage effrayant. La plupart des bâtiments entourant l'Eglise étaient en feu, tombant en lambeaux. Du côté de l'entrée, là où il y avait une file impressionnante de caravanes, se trouvaient désormais des dizaines de cadavres. Les rares encore debout réclamaient de l'aide à travers la grille close. Shinddha tira une flèche dans la corde qui la maintenait fermée, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants se bousculèrent. Des paladins, dont Viktor, vinrent aider les malheureux, les conduisant vers l'Eglise. Viktor s'approcha de Shin.

« Théo était à l'infirmerie avec votre ami. Ils étaient dans la partie qui est tombée en ruines. Il y a un passage sous terre, qui permet d'y aller. Vous et moi, on y va maintenant. »

Shin lança un regard à Aranwen, qui, par un hochement de tête, lui indiqua que tout allait bien se passer, et qu'elle allait rester aider les blessés. L'archer la remercia silencieusement, puis suivit le père adoptif de Théo au pas de course.

* * *

Grunlek était aux anges, entouré de demoiselles à la laverie, dans les champs, à une centaine de mètres de l'Eglise. Elles s'étaient prise d'affection pour lui, et, depuis une bonne heure maintenant, elles étaient en train de se confier à lui, à propos de leur travail, de leur salaire, de la misère dans laquelle elles vivaient. Ce n'était pas désagréable, pour une fois qu'on ne le considérait pas comme « juste un nain » . Elles l'avaient même conseillé sur le savon à prendre pour rendre le linge plus doux. Alors que rien ne semblait pouvoir déranger notre Golem, un bruit sourd d'explosion les firent tous sursauter. Des cris s'élevèrent rapidement vers la ville, alors qu'une colonne de feu gagnait les cieux. Paniqué, Grunlek lâcha son linge. Il se tourna vers les dames. Certaines commençaient à paniquer, d'autres à pleurer. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il prit son courage à deux mains et attrapa la matriarche du groupe par les épaules, l'abaissant à son niveau.

« Emmenez-les le plus loin possible d'ici. Partez vers le Nord, vers la Vieille Tour, et dites à l'Intendant Bragg que c'est Grunlek von Krayn qui vous envoie. Ca va devenir dangereux par ici, vous allez tous bientôt être en danger. Ne posez pas de questions et fuyez.

\- Mais... Et vous Monseigneur ?

\- Les héros ne se reposent jamais. »

La dame hocha la tête, compréhensive, puis rassembla son groupe et elles se mirent en route. Grunlek attendit qu'elles soient hors de vue pour se mettre en route vers l'Eglise. Il tomba un peu par hasard sur Aranwen, soutenant un vieil homme grièvement brûlé.

« Où sont les autres ?

\- Théo et Bob sont sous terre, Shin et Vikktor sont partis les aider. J'ai besoin de vous ici Maître Nain, des gens ont besoin d'aide.

\- Bien sûr. Juste... Vous avez vu Enoch ?

\- Non, pas à ma connaissance. »

Grunlek serra légèrement la machoire. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Il porta secours à une mère et sa fille et les guida vers l'Eglise, à la suite d'Aranwen, les pensées néanmoins tournées vers ses amis et la disparition inquiétant du père de Bob.

* * *

Enoch était assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre, un livre sur les genoux, concentré. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il préparait un nouveau sortilège sans succès, et qu'il cherchait à l'améliorer. C'était un sort de base, permettant d'enflammer de grandes proportions de terrains. Pour le moment, ça ne s'étendait que sur quelques mètres, mais ça ne suffisait pas, lui voulait brûler un village entier en une seule fois. Une des règles qu'il avait transmis à son fils, le talent, ça s'apprend. Et bon, d'accord, le gros rayon c'était aussi pour frimer. Il avait une réputation à tenir, après tout. Celui du grand vilain démon. Alors qu'il tendait sa main pour enflammer l'horrible chose que ces paladins de pacotille qualifiaient d'armoire, une violente explosion le déconcentra. Il laissa son bras retomber, bouche entrouverte de surprise. Quelqu'un avait osé lui voler la destruction de ce village ?! Il ne savait pas qui est-ce que c'était, mais il allait le payer. Il se leva dignement, enfila son manteau puis, d'un pas non-chalant, et sous l'oeil mauvais des quelques paladins de la lumière qui le connaissaient de nom, le père de Bob se dirigea vers la scène de crime.

Il gagna rapidement le parvis de l'Eglise, bondé de civils et de paladins. Il les ignora, cherchant quelque chose de plus important à ses yeux : son fils. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose à cet imbécile, sa mère le tuerait. Il se mit donc à arpenter les allées, scrutant chaque visage, blémissant de plus en plus en constatant l'absence de son rejeton. Il tomba sur le nain, un peu par hasard. Rien qu'à son regard, il comprit qu'il l'accusait. Le père poussa un soupir las.

« Non, je n'ai rien fait, si c'est ce qui vous inquiètes. Sauriez-vous, mon cher Maître Nain, où mon fils se trouve ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Il est encore à l'infirmerie, avec Théo. Viktor et Shin sont partis les secourir.

\- Vous ne savez pas s'ils sont vivants ?!

\- Non. Mais Théo le protègera. Maintenant rendez-vous un peu utile, et aidez nous.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Je pense savoir qui a fait le coup. »

Le silence soudain d'Enoch ne plu pas du tout à Grunlek, qui plissa les yeux, légèrement méfiant.

« Qui ça ?

\- Quelqu'un qui cherche à attirer mon attention, grogna Enoch. Attirer le feu par le feu.

\- Le frère de Bob ? Agnar ?

\- Je le crains fort. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'est pas comme son frère. Et quelque chose me dit que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus. Je vais le retrouver.

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Si vous le souhaitez. »

Grunlek trouva cela très étrange. Enoch ne demandait jamais d'aide. Le nain hocha la tête, prévint Aranwen, et les deux compères se mirent en route vers l'est de la ville, d'où était arrivé une énorme boule de feu.

* * *

 _Et voilà :D On introduit donc le nouveau personnage, qui, je pense, va retenir notre attention pour quelques chapitres :3 C'est une sorte de sous-intrigue de mon intrigue principale. En tout cas, on avance bien, je suis toujours ravie en écrivant cette fanfic :D On se retrouve vite dans le Survivant de l'Enfer! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et plein de bisouilles !_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Agnar Klawehyar Lennon

_BON-SOIR ! Alors que ma fanfic n°100 est toujours en cours d'écriture, on balance le nouveau chaputre de Royaume en Perdition ! Merci à Lou Keehl, SunWings, YaYasMine, juliabakura, Yumei Mizuki et Sappiest pour les reviews, vous êtes juste adorable. C'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire, après tout, et c'est toujours une joie immense de vous lire. Donc merci à tous ! Allez hop, on se lance ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 15 : Agnar Klawehyar Lennon**

Shinddha Kory n'était pas très rassuré. Les catacombes, les rats, les tombes, très peu pour lui. Et pourtant, il avait fallu qu'il se fasse une raison et qu'il suive Viktor. Ils étaient plongés dans le noir complet, seule la torche du magister éclairait faiblement l'endroit. Au moins, son compagnon semblait savoir vers où ils se dirigeaient. Un bon point. L'archer accéléra légèrement le pas, pour ne pas être laissé derrière.

« J'ai été embauché pour vous tuer, dit soudainement Viktor, le plus calmement du monde, comme si c'était une évidence. »

Shin se figea, choqué. Il posa une main sur son arc par réflexe et dégaina. Le magister continuait d'avancer, il finit néanmoins par se stopper. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant son compagnon prêt à tirer.

« Vous croyez sincèrement que si j'allais vous tuer je vous l'aurai dit ? D'où Théo tient-il son ouverture d'esprit d'après vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'essayez pas justement de tenter de me mettre en confiance pour me tuer par derrière ensuite ?

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez. C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit à Théo. »

Il haussa les épaules, et reprit la route. Le demi-élémentaire hésita un instant, puis rangea son arme et suivit le « père » de Théo. C'était un homme bien étrange, et impossible à cerner. Il allait devoir rester sur ses gardes, ça ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Viktor disparut à une intersection, il se retrouva plongé dans le noir pendant un cours laps de temps. Quelque chose attira alors son regard, dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha d'un des coffres, d'où émanait une forte lumière. Il l'ouvrit, et poussa un cri de surprise. Des gemmes de pouvoir. Des dizaines et des dizaines de gemmes. Il en attrapa une et la fourra dans sa poche, en entendant Viktor revenir sur ses pas. Il verrait ça avec Bob et Théo quand ils seront là. Il rejoignit le magister en essayant de ne pas sembler louche.

« Quelque chose vous a effrayé ?

\- Une.. Une araignée. Enorme.

\- Oh. Ce n'est pas grave. Théo avait peur des chatons quand il était petit. Il faut juste se dire que la petite bête ne va pas manger la grosse. »

Facile à dire. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas combattu des araignées de trois mètres lui. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une énorme trappe. Viktor la déverrouilla tranquillement.

« Elle ne s'ouvre que d'ici, pour eux, ça ne ressemble qu'à de la pierre. On l'utilise en cas d'attaques, pour évacuer la population. Vous voyez ce couloir ? Il fait encore plusieurs lieues de long et conduit directement à l'extérieur de la ville. Si par malheur nous nous faisons envahir, ils ne trouveront qu'une ville vide. »

Il poussa la trappe, et sortit le premier, suivi de Shin. Ils étaient dans le couloir devant l'infirmerie. Face à eux, Théo et Balthazar, bouche bée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Théo repoussa précipitemment Bob, l'envoyant bouler quelques mètres plus loin. Il l'avait allongé sur ses genoux parce qu'il se plaignait de son dos. C'est tout. Bob grogna en tentant de se redresser, tout en fusillant le paladin du regard. Cette reconnaissance. Il était sidéré. Théo finit par se relever, et, se sentant un peu coupable, il souleva Bob et l'accrocha sur son dos.

« Elle sort d'où cette trappe ?

\- Tu l'aurais su si tu m'avais obéis, il y a très longtemps.

\- Oh. Donc ça doit pas être important. En route. »

Viktor se cripa légèrement et suivit Théo, qui était déjà parti en tête, Bob accroché comme un koala sur son dos. Shin, nerveux, finit par les suivre. Il attrapa un rocher assez gros, puis le fourra dans sa poche. Il attendit qu'ils aient fait quelques mètres, il piqua un petit sprint, et écrasa le rocher derrière la tête de Viktor, sous le regard surpris et choqué de ses deux compagnons. Le magister s'effondra au sol, assommé.

« Les mecs. On a un problème. Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai trouvé un coffre rempli de gemmes de pouvoir, Viktor a dit qu'il avait été embauché pour me tuer. On est pas les bienvenus ici j'ai l'impression. On devrait partir, et vite.

\- Il est où le coffre ? Demanda Bob d'une voix fatiguée, trahissant son état de santé actuel.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer. »

Shinddha conduisit ses amis devant le coffre. Théo posa Bob contre un mur, puis lui refila les gemmes. Bob en sortit plusieurs, et retrouva sa mine interessée, les tournant dans tous les sens. Il finit par froncer les sourcils.

« Ces gemmes sont magiques, c'est sûr mais... Mais elles ne sont pas comme celles qu'on a déjà croisées. C'est compliqué à expliquer. Les gemmes d'Hannibal étaient faites à base d'énergie pure, provenant d'une source de magie, probablement la sienne, ou celle d'un de ses comparses. Pour celles-là, c'est comme si la magie avait été... Arrachéee de sa source. Toutes ces gemmes proviennent d'une seule et même source, et vu qu'il y en a de moins en moins, il y a une forte probabilité que la personne sur qui la magie a été arrachée soit décédée.

\- T'es en train de dire qu'ils pompent la magie des autres pour faire des armes ? Demanda Théo. Ils... Ils tuent des gens pour leurs pouvoirs ?

\- J'en ai bien peur. »

Des pas se firent entendre, plus loin dans le couloir. Shin attrapa son arc. Il était le seul armé. Bob était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, et Théo avait laissé son épée à l'armurerie. Des paladins débarquèrent de partout, les encerclant doucement. Shin baissa son arc, et le posa doucement sur le sol. Ils étaient une vingtaine, tirer, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. L'un d'eux fit un pas en avant, et pointa Bob du doigt dédaigneusement.

« Par ordre de l'archevêque, le demi-diable Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon est en état d'arrêstation. Ainsi qu'Enoch Lucifer Lennon et Agnar Klawehyar Lennon. Pour meurtres, explosions, et attaques sur la ville. »

Théo se plaça immédiatement devant le mage.

« Touchez-le et sur ma vie je vous bute à mains nues. Je me porte garant. Il était avec moi quand l'attaque a commencé, il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Passez votre chemin.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres Inquisiteur Théodore de Silverberg. En vous opposant à nous, vous savez ce que vous risquez.

\- Oui. Je le sais. Et s'il doit crever, ce sera avec moi.

\- Embarquez-les. »

Les paladins attrapèrent les trois hommes et les poussèrent vers la sortie, laissant un Viktor perdu, seul, à son réveil.

* * *

Enoch et Grunlek avançaient côte à côté, dans les ruines de la ville. Le père de Bob semblait tendu, ce qui alerta le nain. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Ils étaient à découvert, Enoch voulait, semblait-il, éviter à tout prix de surprendre Agnar. Le Golem poussa un soupir, il voulait savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous le craignez ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'est pas comme Balthazar. Il est beaucoup plus proche de son autre nature. De son démon. Certains demi-diables le supportent mal, comme, malheureusement, Balthazar, d'autres au contraire... Fusionnent, en quelques sortes, avec leur démon. Ils ne font plus qu'un et deviennent, par conséquent, l'équivalent de demi-dieux. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Agnar, il était déjà à moitié contrôlé par son démon. Je ne sais pas comment il a évolué. Et j'avoue que oui, j'ai un peu peur qu'il ne tente de me tuer dès qu'il me verra. Il est possiblement le demi-démon le plus puissant derrière moi. Et il se peut que la concurrence le dérange.

\- Je vois. Essayons d'y aller dans la diplomatie dans ce cas. »

Ils avancèrent encore sur quelques mètres, avant de commencer à se sentir observer. C'était des choses imperceptibles. Des volets qui se ferment, des gens qui courrent à quelques mètres d'eux, des soupirs, des bruits dans les buissons. Puis un homme apparut au loin, avançant dans leur direction. Il était à peu près de la taille de Bob, habillé d'une longue robe de mage noire, une capuche ample sur la tête, empêchant de voir son visage, une cape rouge sang volant derrière lui. Enoch prit une posture digne, essayant de ne pas paraître impressionné. L'homme se stoppa à quelques mètres d'eux, puis retira le tissu qui couvrait son visage.

Grunlek fut assez choqué. Il était très jeune, peut être la vingtaine, grand maximum. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et contrastaient parfaitement avec la couleur bleue pâle de ses yeux. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'au premier coup d'oeil, on pouvait deviner que c'était un garçon ténébreux. Agnar lança un regard dédaigneux à Grunlek, puis se tourna vers son père.

« Tu en as mis du temps, dit-il d'une voix grave. Tu n'aurais pas dû tarder autant.

\- J'ai été retenu. Les obligations familiales et tout ça.

\- Je l'ai vu. Mon « frère ». Je vous suis depuis votre arrivée en ville. Il n'a pas l'air d'être... Enfin. Tu vois.

\- Balthazar n'est pas un guerrier, mais il est intelligent, lui. Il ne tire pas des boules de feu sur l'Eglise de la Lumière juste pour avoir un peu d'attention.

\- Tu ne serais pas venu dans le cas contraire.

\- Je suis venu pour toi.

\- ARRÊTE DE MENTIR ! »

Grunlek sentit l'atmosphère devenir électrique. Il serra imperceptiblement son poing mécanique, prêt à frapper si la situation dégénérait. Agnar s'était mis à faire les cent pas devant eux, visiblement irrité au plus haut point par la remarque de son paternel. S'il se vexait juste pour ça, sa susceptibilité devait être au moins aussi longue que la taille de ses cheveux.

« Tu l'as toujours préféré. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je sais que mon « grand frère » est celui qui était le plus important à tes yeux. J'ai fini par croire tes paroles. Je l'ai rêvé, j'ai cru qu'il me soutiendrait, qu'il m'aiderait. Mais non ! Non ! Il ne le fera jamais. Parce qu'il est faible. Il a laissé sa part humaine le dompter, il va finir comme toi Papa ! Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Nous sommes censés être une famille forte. Pas... Pas être comme toi. Ou lui. Nous sommes des demi-démons. Pas des humains ! Pas de simples primates décervelés. S'il ne devient pas fort, comme tu me l'as promis, je le tuerai de mes mains.

\- Enoch, intervint Grunlek. De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? C'est quoi cette histoire de rendre Bob fort ? »

Agnar éclata d'un rire malsain, qui ne plu pas vraiment au Golem.

« Il ne vous a rien dit ? Êtes-vous tous aussi stupides pour n'avoir rien vu ?! Les temps changent sur le Cratère, le royaume court droit à sa perte. Les Eglises entrent en guerre les unes après les autres pour renverser le Roi. Mais il est hors de question que nous, les demi-diables, soient encore ceux que l'on rejette. Vous devriez vous joindre à nous Maître Nain. Le règne des êtres humains est sur le point de prendre fins. J'ai une armée, à quelques centaines de lieues d'ici, prête à prendre le Cratère par la force. Des demi-diables, des demi-élémentaires, des nains, des elfes. Toutes ces espèces qui ont été malmenées des milliers et des milliers d'années durant.

\- La guerre n'est pas la solution. Enoch, dites-lui !

\- Je suis désolé, Maître Nain, déclara calmement l'interessé. Mais il a raison. Que se passera t-il pour nous si une des Eglises prend le pouvoir croyez-vous ?

\- Je refuse de me joindre à vous. »

Agnar haussa un sourcil.

« Et bien. Dans ce cas. Vous êtes un ennemi. Venez père. »

Enoch et Agnar s'éloignèrent. Plusieurs loups noirs bondirent alors hors des fourrés, et encerclèrent doucement Grunlek. Le nain se prépara au combat, doucement. Il devait prévenir les autres, et pour cela, il devait rester en vie. C'est tout ce qui comptait à présent. Un des loups poussa un long hurlement, et toute la meute plongea sur le Golem.

* * *

 _Et voilà. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui :D Pour me tuer, merci de faire la queue, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie x) N'hésitez pas à commenter ce nouveau chapitre :3 Dans le prochain chapitre, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup d'action bwahahahahaha. Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre, encore et toujours, et à très vite pour Le Survivant de l'Enfer ! Bisouilles !_


	16. Chapitre 16 : La peur ne meurt jamais

_BON-SWAR ! J'suis motivée, on avance donc dans l'histoire :3 On arrive lentement aux 100 reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, vous imaginez pas à quel point :D Merci à Mikeyran, Lou Keehl, juliabakura, Renard Bleu, Yumei Mizuki, Kalynéa, l'invité, Nightmare Dragon, Sappiest, Clochann et Harmonie pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitre, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, c'est génial :D On arrête les blablas, et on lance le chapitre !_

 **Chapitre 16 : La peur ne meurt jamais**

Théo envoya son poing dans la porte en fer de la cellule, en poussant un cri sauvage. Ça ne servit strictement à rien, si ce n'est lui faire très mal et faire rire Shinddha, assis contre le mur derrière lui. Le demi-élémentaire vivait plutôt bien la situation. Bon, être enfermé ne lui plaisait pas forcément, mais il n'était pas seul, et il savait que Théo trouverait un moyen de les tirer de là, comme toujours. Il s'inquiétait plutôt pour Balthazar, emmené Dieu seul sait où par les gardes de l'Eglise de la Lumière. C'est ce qui avait poussé Théo à se rebeller. Il avait commencé par hurler des insultes, puis maudire son Dieu, pour enfin s'attaquer à cette pauvre porte à coups de poings. Rien n'avait était efficace. Vaincu, le paladin décida de s'asseoir sur l'unique couchette de la pièce.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

\- Noooooon, tu crois ?

\- Shin, ce n'est pas un jeu. Bob est en danger de mort. Tu sais pourquoi il y a si peu d'exécutions de demi-diables et de démons en public ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est incompétents. C'est parce que la majorité d'entre eux meurent avant même le bûcher. L'Eglise de la Lumière est réputée pour les tortures qu'elle inflige à ses hérétiques. Tu as vu la carrure de Bob ? Il est incapable de se défendre seul. Il va y rester. »

Shin se tut immédiatement. Il avait légèrement blêmit. Théo, surpris de ce brusque changement d'humeur, s'accroupit près du demi-élémentaire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment était très doué pour réconforter les jeunes, mais il s'en était fait un devoir, afin de maintenir une certaine cohésion dans leur groupe. Shin se tourna vers son ami, les larmes aux yeux. Il savait qu'ils étaient dans la bouse de vache, mais pas à ce point. Savoir Bob en danger ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se leva doucement, et, comme un robot, se dirigea vers la seule sortie possible de la pièce. Théo le regarda faire, silencieux, se demandant bien ce qui se passait dans la tête du cadet actuellement. Ce dernier posa les mains sur la porte, et ferma les yeux. Une fine couche de givre commença à la recouvrir entièrement.

« Shin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il serra les poings, puis se mit à trembler fortement. Théo, inquiet, le rejoignit et retira doucement ses mains de l'acier froid. Le regard de Shin croisa le sien. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle. Cette lueur dans ses yeux, c'était la même qui animait celui de Bob quand son démon essayait de dépasser les limites que son humain lui imposait. Pour Shin, ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois, au tout début de leurs aventures. Théo savait comment gérer un demi-diable en colère, mais pas un demi-élémentaire en perdition. Le sol était en train de se transformer en patinoire, les murs se recouvrèrent de glace progressivement. Théo devait agir, ils risquaient tous les deux la mort s'il se mettait à neiger dans la cellule. Et mourir de froid, ce n'était pas forcément un de ses plans.

« Excuse-moi Shin. »

Le poing de l'Inquisiteur s'enfonça dans le visage de son ami qui s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Il ne savait pas si ça allait être efficace, mais le givre cessa de progresser dans la cellule. Théo souleva l'archer et l'installa sur la couchette, avant de commencer à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, se demandant toujours ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus.

* * *

Balthazar fut conduit dans une cellule sombre. En entrant, une odeur nauséabonde le prit aux narines, alors qu'un cri de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge. Le sol et les murs étaient couverts de sang, des os de toute évidence humains étaient entassés dans un coin. Cette pièce sentait clairement la mort. Il implora du regard les paladins qui l'avaient escorté. L'un d'eux lui lança un regard haineux, dédaigneux, et il le balança à plein ventre sur le sol. Le cœur du demi-diable rata un battement quand il constata que le sang était encore frais. Il se releva doucement, avant de se sentir attraper par le col. On le traîna contre un des murs, et ses mains se retrouvèrent enchaînées.

« Chaînes anti-magie. Les flammes c'est fini. Bonne chance avec l'autre.

\- L'autre ? »

La porte claqua devant lui. Bob, paniqué, se mit à tirer sur ses liens. Il faisait tout noir, pas une fenêtre d'ouverte, pas un grain de luminosité. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Tout ça était de la faute de son père, encore une fois. Quand avait-il fait quelque chose de bien pour lui ? Il poussa un soupir, et ferma les yeux. L'autre. Il parlait de sa partie démoniaque ? Quelque chose bougea sur sa droite. Il sursauta et tenta de reculer. Impossible. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il y avait une forme humanoïde, couché sur le sol, à quelques mètres devant lui.

« Eh oh ? Vous allez bien ? »

La forme bougea doucement, alors qu'un grognement étouffé lui monta aux oreilles. C'était une jeune femme de toute évidence, et elle pleurer. Bob ne lui donna pas plus de douze ans.

« Eh, je te veux pas de mal. Comment tu t'appelles? »

Pas de réponse. Balthazar s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage. Il posa une main sur son dos. Sa partie démoniaque frémit, alors que lui se rendait compte de sa bêtise. Des écailles. Son corps était recouvert d'écailles. Elle se retourna. Un de ses yeux luisait dans le noir, d'une lueur dorée, avec une pointe de folie. Elle semblait encore avoir un minimum de contrôle. C'était ce qui l'attendait ? Rester enfermer dans cette pièce jusqu'à devenir un monstre. Elle avait les mêmes chaînes que lui, il en déduit qu'elle était donc inoffensive.

« Salut, je m'appelle Bob. Je... Je suis un demi-diable moi aussi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Sarah, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ? Tu peux marcher ?

\- J'en sais rien. »

Bob, non sans gêne, tripota la jeune fille, à la recherche d'une blessure. Et son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'il constatait les écorchures, des blessures encore ouvertes, probablement infectées, et écailles arrachées. Elle avait été torturée. Le pyromage eut l'impression de revivre une partie de son enfance, à travers les yeux de cette gamine.

« Ecoute-moi Sarah. Je suis pas tout seul. J'ai des amis qui vont venir nous sauver. On va sortir d'ici. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? Maman dit que je suis un monstre, que... Que je ne devrais pas exister.

\- Je suis passé par là moi aussi. Ta mère a tort. Tes pouvoirs peuvent être un handicap, ils peuvent te pourrir la vie, et j'en sais quelque chose, j'ai vingt-huit ans je sais toujours pas m'en servir correctement, mais ils sont aussi une force. Il faut juste que tu trouves quelqu'un pour te guider. Pour t'aider à te contrôler.

\- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un toi ?

\- Oui. Il est dans la cellule d'à côté. Théo de Silverberg il s'appelle. C'est un paladin de la Lumière. Ils... Ils ne sont pas tous comme ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. »

Sous sa main, Bob sentit les écailles disparaître. Elle reprenait forme humaine. Il sourit doucement, et se pencha vers elle.

« Et tu sais quel est le meilleur dans tout ça ? J'ai un plan pour nous sortir d'ici. »

Il se redressa difficilement, puis aida Sarah à en faire autant. La petit lui lança un regard décidé, son œil démoniaque arrêta de briller.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

* * *

Grunlek faisait face aux loups depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il avait réussi à en mettre deux hors jeux, mais il en restait cinq autres, bien plus coriace. Le chef de la meute était clairement le plus à craindre. Il était énorme, de la taille du nain, et pour l'avoir eu plantée dans son bras, il avait une mâchoire très puissante. Le nain se défendait bien, mais de nouveaux loups ne cessaient d'apparaître, et il s'était rapidement retrouver encerclé. Un loup lui bondit dessus, il tomba au sol. Un second loup lui attrapa son bras humain et mordit dedans. Il hurla de douleur. Un troisième était en train de prendre de l'élan, il allait y rester. Et pourtant...

Une tâche blanche fit voler le loup au dessus de lui, puis sauta sur celui qui allait lui bondir dessus. Grunlek se releva rapidement, et ne put retenir un cri de joie en voyant Eden, babines retroussées, oreilles plaquées sur la tête en position offensive, prête à tuer le premier qui s'approcherait de son maître. Le chef de la meute fit reculer son groupe, et s'avança vers la louve, qui poussa un long grognement. Les babines du loup noir se rétractèrent, et ce que craignait Grunlek arriva. Les deux se jetèrent à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Eden était plus petite, mais également plus rapide. Elle attaqua d'abord les pattes. L'un d'elles craqua sous sa mâchoire. L'animal poussa un hurlement de douleur, puis il attrapa la louve à l'arrière de la tête. Elle se débattit, donnant des coups de tête pour le faire reculer. Elle prit à un peu d'élan, et attrapa son assaillant au cou. Surpris, il la lâcha, Eden en profita pour bondir sur son dos et le mordre violemment au flanc droit. Le loup noir se laissa tomber, la coinçant sur lui.

Il n'avait cependant certainement pas prévu de se prendre un bras mécanique dans la face qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter. L'animal vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser contre un mur dans un crac sinistre. Les autres loups se lancèrent des regards paniqués, puis partirent en courant dans les fourrés. Grunlek se dirigea vers la louve. Elle était blessés, du sang coulait en abondance à l'endroit où le loup l'avait mordu, derrière la tête. Le nain posa une main sous sa poitrine, une sous son ventre, et il la souleva difficilement.

« Je vais te soigner ma belle. Et après on va montrer à ses ordures ce qu'un nain en colère peut faire. Et on doit retrouver Théo. T'es d'accord ? »

Eden lui lécha le visage en simple réponse puis colla sa tête dans le creux du cou du nain, qui la ramena doucement vers l'Eglise de la Lumière, sans vraiment savoir ce qui s'y était déroulé, l'esprit rongé par ce qui allait bientôt se produire, si Agnar et Enoch prenaient le pouvoir. Le courage est quelque chose qui s'apprend, mais la peur... La peur ne meurt jamais. *****

* * *

 _*J'avoue, c'était gratuit x)_

 _Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce petit chapitre. L'occasion pour moi de vous souhaiter à tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! Et de vous annoncer que j'attaque une nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres, après le Survivant de l'Enfer, sur Bob Lennon et Ma'isha, qui s'annonce déjà épic :3 On se retrouve donc très bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Mahyar, je vous fait de grosses, grosses bisouilles, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et ne mangez pas trop de chocolats ! Byyye !_


	17. Chapitre 17 : La valse des sentiments

_BON-SWAR ! Et 6 mois les gens. Cette fanfiction a déjà 6 mois ! Et on a passé les 100 reviews ! C'est juste énorme. Un énorme merci à tous pour votre soutien, vos messages d'amour de mort, vos théories foireuses, c'est juste génial :3 Je dirais qu'on arrive aux trois quart de mon scénario, peut être encore une dizaine de chapitres et je pense que j'aurais fait le tour. On verra où est-ce que ça mène. En attendant, merci à juliabakura, YaYasmine, Ama3lle, Clochann, Klervia, Renard Bleu, Mikeyran, SunWings, UntelMaster, Nightmare Dragon FB, Zro Kiryu et Raevara pour les reviews. Vous êtes de plus en plus à suivre cette histoire, c'est très perturbant, contente que ça vous plaise dans tous les cas ! On envoie la suite :D_

 **Chapitre 17 : La valse des sentiments**

Shinddha s'éveilla lentement avec une forte migraine. Il était couché sur un morceau de bois dur, que les soldats de la Lumière osaient appeler une couchette. Il tourna la tête en gémissant, il ne souvenait même plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Théo était à côté de lui, couché sur le sol, roulé en en boule, profondément endormi. En posant une main sur son front, il constata l'apparition d'une bosse, assez grosse, qui, il en était certain, n'était pas là auparavant. Il jeta un regard au mur derrière lui, avant de se figer. Il était recouvert de glace. Il sentit son estomac se tordre. Il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle depuis plusieurs années, et il avait toujours refusé d'en parler. Il détestait ça. Les accidents dû à sa condition étaient rares, bien plus que ceux de Bob, mais il y avait des risques.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid sous lui. Sa main était en train de geler la couchette. Il bondit en arrière, et se colla au mur, qui se recouvrit entièrement de glace. Shin se laissa tomber sur le sol, et se replia sur lui-même. Il chercha à retenir les larmes, mais ce fut inefficace. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait besoin d'aide, et Théo dormait. Le givre ne tarda pas à recouvrir entièrement la cellule, du sol au plafond. Ce fut un flocon de neige qui réveilla le paladin. Il ouvrit un œil, puis sursauta en se rendant compte que la cellule, autrefois grise et poussiéreuse était désormais totalement enneigée. Il chercha immédiatement Shin du regard, il était recroquevillé dans un coin, l'unique tâche bleue sombre sur le manteau de neige.

Il se leva doucement, et s'approcha du demi-élémentaire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui toucher l'épaule, un rayon d'eau extrêmement puissant l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la cellule. Théo s'écrasa lourdement contre la porte en fer, dans un bruit assourdissant. Il comprit que la situation était plus compliquée que prévue. L'assommer allait être plus difficile cette fois.

« Shin ? Eh mec, calme-toi, c'est moi. C'est Théo. Je veux juste t'aider, mais si tu me repousses comme tu viens de le faire, je pourrais rien faire pour toi. »

Le demi-élémentaire lui lança un regard rapide, puis se replia un peu plus sur lui-même. Théo se releva, et avança doucement vers lui, mains tendues devant lui, pour prouver à Shinddha qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il réussit ainsi à l'approcher suffisamment prêt pour pouvoir lui parler et esquiver une possible attaque.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shin ?

\- Je... J'en sais rien. Je contrôle plus rien. J'ai peur.

\- Essaye de te calmer, ça va aller. On va sortir d'ici, je te le promets. Si ton instinct élémentaire agit un peu comme celui de Bob, tu dois juste rester calme, te reposer et ça ira mieux demain. Je peux t'apprendre la méditation aussi, je l'ai apprise à Bob, c'est ce qui lui permet de se contrôler, c'est pour ça qu'il disparaît souvent pendant une heure ou deux, au beau milieu de la nuit. Si... Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre. »

Shin se releva doucement, un traînée de glace monta jusqu'au plafond. Théo s'approcha lentement, puis s'assit en face de lui, jambes croisées. Le demi-élémentaire l'imita, puis le dévisagea intensément. Théo fut marqué par la teinte de sa peau, beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, presque grise, laissant ressortir encore plus ses yeux couleur océan. Il se ressaisit.

« Bien. Ferme les yeux. Fais le vide dans ton esprit.

\- … Comment ?

\- Tu ne penses à rien.

\- Comment tu peux ne penser à rien ?

\- Concentre-toi et tais-toi. Fais-le, c'est tout. »

Shin finit par obéir, tentant de « faire le vide ». Théo l'observa du coin de l'œil. Quelque chose clochait. La glace sur le mur, au lieu de ralentir sa progression, accéléra soudainement. Le sol se recouvrit rapidement de glace, un vent glacial se mit à souffler. Théo se releva, avant de manquer de perdre l'équilibre. La glace s'était refermée sur ses chevilles, il était coincé. Il tâcha de rester calme.

« Shin ? Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Calme-toi tu... »

Ses mots se perdirent quand le demi-élémentaire ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient blancs givrés, fous. Le cœur du paladin rata un battement. La méditation n'avait pas aidé, elle avait ouvert la voie à son autre part. Il frémit en se rappelant le demi-élémentaire de la lumière qu'ils avaient croisé à l'occasion d'une aventure, il y a bien longtemps. Il ne restait plus rien d'humain, juste le monstre. Shin se releva, et approcha de la porte. Il plaça ses mains sur le bois, la porte vola.

« Shin ! Shin me laisse pas ici ! »

Trop tard, il était parti. Théo essaya de se libérer, en vain, alors que l'archer quittait la pièce, guidé par une autre volonté, sans que rien ni personne ne puisse plus l'arrêter.

* * *

Grunlek avançait péniblement entre les décombres et les cadavres encore fumants, Eden boitant à ses côtés, difficilement. Il faisait tout son possible pour l'aider à marcher, la portant quand elle souffrait trop, marchant lentement pour ne pas la fatiguer. La ville fumait encore, des paladins de la Lumière aidaient les derniers blessés à évacuer, ici et là. Personne ne se préoccupait de lui, à l'exception d'une personne, debout en face de lui, le visage couvert par une cape sombre. Il serra le poing, prêt à en découdre si elle devenait agressive, alors que l'inconnu s'approchait.

« Maître Nain, j'ai besoin de votre aide au plus vite.

\- Aranwen ? Où sont les autres ?

\- J'ai vu Shinddha quitter la ville, il ne m'a pas reconnu, il était comme... Hypnotisé. Mais je me suis renseignée. Vos amis sont dans les cellules de la ville. Balthazar a été arrêté par l'Eglise de la Lumière, et votre ami paladin a refusé de le laisser seul, ils ont été incarcéré ensemble. La date d'exécution du demi-diable est prévu demain matin, nous n'avons que quelques heures pour agir. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut nous aider. Suivez-moi. »

Le nain lança un regard à la louve. Aranwen le remarqua. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle, une boule d'énergie se forma au creux de ses mains, et elle la lança sur l'animal, qui tomba comme une souche morte sous le regard d'incompréhension total de Grunlek. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, et chercha un signe vital. Il fut assez surpris de voir que la louve dormait, ce qui lui arracha un soupir de soulagement.

« Elle se répare, quand elle se réveillera, elle ira mieux. Ça risque de prendre quelques heures. Hum... Vous là ! »

Un homme s'approcha, visiblement un sans-abri.

« Veillez sur cette louve au péril de votre vie. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous trouverai, et je vous ôterai la vie. Si elle est toujours vivante à notre retour, je vous promet une belle récompense.

\- Louée soyez-vous Milady ! Cet animal est entre de bonnes mains. »

Elle hocha la tête et fit signe à Grunlek de la suivre, d'un signe de tête. L'elfe tourna a plusieurs intersections, pour gagner une ruelle sombre. Un homme grand et chauve, avec le blason de l'Eglise de la Lumière patientait, jouant avec son épée. Il releva la tête vers Aranwen.

« Nous pouvons y aller ?

\- Viktor, c'est ça ? Demanda Grunlek. Théo parle souvent de vous. Vous n'étiez pas partis les chercher ?

\- Si. Mais ils m'ont... Ecarté. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai appris qu'ils ont été enfermé. J'ai les clés des cellules, je peux aller les libérer, mais pas sans une bonne raison.

\- Qui est ?

\- Vous êtes des hérésies, techniquement. Vous êtes officiellement mes prisonniers. »

Grunlek haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu, quand le magister sortit des chaînes. Aranwen poussa un soupir et tendit ses mains. Le nain finit par en faire de même, non sans un regard noir. Au moins, il commençait à comprendre d'où venait les plans foireux de Théo de Silverberg... Viktor les entraîna vers les sous-sol de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs paladins, qui ne se soucièrent pas d'eux, au grand bonheur du magister, et ils gagnèrent finalement les cellules. Viktor fut assez surpris de voir que la porte de l'une d'elle avait volé. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient couchés sur le sol, gelés, morts. Viktor détacha Aranwen et Grunlek.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda Grunlek, assez surpris.

\- Je pense que ça a un rapport avec Shinddha, lâcha Aranwen. Il... Il n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- Grun' ? Appela une voix depuis la cellule. C'est toi ? »

Les trois aventuriers passèrent la tête par l'ouverture de la cellule. Théo était assis sur la glace, visiblement désespéré, les jambes coincées dans la matière froide. Grunlek ne put se retenir de rire devant la tête du paladin, la situation était assez cocasse. L'inquisiteur, blessé dans son amour propre, haussa la voix.

« Bon, vous allez me sortir de là bordel de merde ?! On doit encore faire sortir Bob.

\- Je vais m'en charger, dit calmement Viktor, en tendant un trousseau de clés au nain. Allez libérer votre ami. »

Aranwen suivit Grunlek, laissant Théo et Viktor seuls. Le jeune paladin sentit le regard de son aîné braqué sur lui, c'est pourquoi il l'évita soigneusement. Le magister poussa un soupir avant de planter son épée dans la glace, pour la briser.

« J'ai veillé à ce qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à ton demi-diable.

\- Tu peux aussi l'appeler Bob. Il est humain tu sais.

\- Théo, moi aussi j'avais un ami demi-diable étant plus jeune. J'ai... J'ai dû le tuer. Il avait perdu le contrôle et...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire là ?

\- Ne t'y attaches pas. Ils finissent tous mal. Quand... Quand il n'est plus lui, il te tueras. J'ai peur pour toi fils. »

Théo poussa un soupir las.

« Balthazar ne me fera pas de mal. C'est grâce à moi qu'il se contrôle.

\- Et si tu viens à mourir ?

\- Les autres savent ce qui doit être fait s'il laisse place à son autre lui. Aie confiance en moi. Il n'est pas une hérésie. Il... Il est bien plus que ça. »

La pression sur ses jambes se relâche suite aux coups répétés d'épée. Viktor semblait contrarié.

« Je te fais confiance fils. Mais si jamais j'apprends qu'il est mêlé à tout ce qu'il se passe actuellement, je te promets sur ma vie que je le tuerai.

\- Il n'est pas comme son frère et son père. Il se bat pour rester humain. Tu vas bien l'aimer tu vas voir.

\- On verra. Allez, debout. »

Théo prit la main que Viktor lui tendait et se releva doucement. Sans un mot, les deux hommes quittèrent la cellule pour aller aider Grunlek et Aranwen.

* * *

Sarah et Balthazar étaient désespérés. Ils avaient eu plusieurs idées de plans, mais d'un point de vue techniques, mental et bien d'autres choses, tous étaient irréalisables. Ils étaient donc couchés l'un contre l'autre dans le fond de la cellule, déprimés, se demandant bien ce qu'ils allaient faire. La jeune fille voyait déjà en le demi-diable un grand frère. Elle lui avait raconté une grande partie de son enfance, ses craintes par rapport à son démon, qui devenait de plus en plus dur à contrôler. Bob lui avait raconté ses expériences personnelles, son enfance difficile, son exil de l'académie. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en elle, et, dans un sens, ça le rendait triste. Il s'était fait un devoir d'aider cette jeune demoiselle dès qu'ils seraient sortis d'ici.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre à tirer des rayons de flammes ?

\- Ça m'a demandé des années d'expérience pour y arriver. Et même encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal. Mais je ferais de mon mieux. »

Un bong dans la porte les fit sursauter. Bob se plaça instinctivement devant la fillette, difficilement, à cause des chaînes et de la douleur dans ses chevilles. Une clé était en train de tourner dans la cellule. Bob prit la main de Sarah, qui était en train de paniquer. Il l'attira contre lui et referma ses bras sur elle, lui offrant une protection. La lumière irradia la pièce sur Grunlek et Aranwen, souriants. Bob sourit.

« Ah bah quand même ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Sarah, je te présente Grunlek et Aranwen. Ce sont mes amis. Je t'avais dit qu'ils viendraient.

\- Tu vas pouvoir marcher ? Demanda Grunlek. Parce qu'on va avoir besoin de toi. Ton père a disparu dans la nature avec ton frère et tout va mal.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand on s'est fait arrêtés... »

Grunlek était en train de tester les différentes clés sur les chaînes, il trouva finalement la bonne et libéra les deux demi-diables. Théo fit son entrée à ce moment précis. Il lança un regard surpris à la fillette, puis se dirigea vers Bob, suivi de Viktor.

« Content que tu sois toujours en vie tête de con. Grun', prends la petite.

\- Je peux marcher Théo, tenta vainement Bob alors que le paladin le soulevait de terre.

Ouais ouais. C'est ça. Vik', on te suit. »

Viktor dévisageait intensément Balthazar, qui le remarqua immédiatement et compris que Théo lui avait révélé sa vraie nature. Sa mâchoire se crispa, il prit une voix grave.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez. Oh là là, c'est un demi-diable, il va finir par tuer tout le monde. Je suis au moins autant humain que vous, ça fait vingt huit ans que je me bats contre mon autre moi, en partie grâce à cet abruti qui a promis de me tuer si ça dégénère. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Tant que vous n'êtes pas mon ennemi, je ne vous ferai pas de mal.

\- Je l'espère bien. Je vous donne le bénéfice du doute. Prouvez moi que vous n'êtes pas tous des monstres.

\- Très bien. Tout d'abord, Théo, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? On arrête pas de parler de mon frère, que je n'ai jamais vu, dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, avec qui mon abruti de père s'est barré, mais je ne sais absolument pas qui il est.

\- Je t'expliquerai sur la route. On récupère le clebs du Nain, on essaye de savoir où a disparu Shin et on file chercher ton père. Ça te va ?

\- Ça te va Sarah ? Demanda Bob en tournant la tête vers la fillette.

\- Je suis partante.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas ! On a du boulot les enfants ! »

* * *

Enoch et Agnar observaient, souriants, leur étrange machine. Agnar lui avait expliqué que c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait monté une armée, au cours de ses longues années de voyage. Une machine suffisamment forte pour fidéliser toute personne puisant sa force dans une énergie simple, à savoir l'eau, la terre, le ciel. Seuls les descendants du feu et des ténèbres y étaient insensibles, pour sa propre sécurité, et éviter que cette magie se retourne contre lui. Le camp du demi-diable était installé en plein cœur de la forêt, composé de tentes, de feu de camp. Les chevaux patientaient dans un coin, un élémentaire de lumière améliorait les armes et armures, un demi-élémentaire de terre s'entraînait à emprisonner certains de ses camarades dans des racines. Enoch avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve.

Puis il le vit arriver, Shinddha Kory, guidé comme un automate. Le père de Balthazar se tourna vers son second fils, qui semblait extrêmement fier de son coup.

« Fils, te rends-tu comptes de la bêtise que tu viens de faire ?

\- Je viens de gagner un nouveau soldat.

\- C'est un ami de ton frère. Ils vont tout faire pour le récupérer.

\- Et donc ?

\- La dernière personne qui a essayé de se mettre en travers de leur chemin y a laissé la vie.

\- Si je dois tuer mon frère pour avoir la paix, je le ferais. Tu trouveras les armes par là bas. »

Enoch le regarda partir, puis lança un regard aux chevaux. Il pourrait les alerter. Balthazar ne tiendrait pas deux minutes face à Agnar. Il pourrait les aider. Mais il pourrait également devenir un héros de guerre, quelque chose pour laquelle il serait fier. Avoir des terres, être respecté. Vivre normalement sans avoir à se cacher ou craindre les églises. Un dilemme de taille s'imposait à lui. Il lança un regard à la machine, et ferma le lien qui reliait la machine et Shin. Le demi-élémentaire, qui arrivait tout juste, s'écroula au sol, avant de se relever d'un coup, sur ses gardes.

« Maître archer. Je... Je vais avoir besoin de vous.

\- On est où là ? Où sont les autres ?

\- Au village. Je... Je vous ai trahis. Et j'en suis désolé. Mais je veux me rattraper. Allez prévenir mon fils et son ami paladin. Revenez avec une armée. Vous... Vous allez devoir tuer chaque demi-élémentaire présent sur ce camp. Ou nous sommes tous morts. Je sais que c'est un peu précipité, mais c'est vital. Partez avant qu'il ne se rende compte de votre absence. Je vous couvre. Bonne chance. »

Enoch fit demi-tour, Shin le stoppa.

« Venez avec moi. S'il découvre que vous m'avez aider, il va...

\- Je sais. Si vous me retrouvez... Mort, dites à mon fils que je suis fier de lui, et qu'il a eu raison de fuir sa partie démoniaque. Et que je l'aime.

\- Vous lui direz vous-même. Bonne chance Enoch. »

Shin hocha la tête, puis disparut dans les fourrés. Le démon lâcha un soupir, et se dirigea vers l'établi d'armes. Il allait devoir faire profil bas en attendant les renforts.

* * *

 _Et c'est tout pour ce soir :3 Merci à tous de continuer à me soutenir, de me lire, c'est toujours avec plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est une bonne manière de me soutenir :D Bisouilles à tous et à très vite pour le Survivant de l'Enfer !_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Garder la tête froide

_BON-SWAR ! On reprends Royaume en Perdition :3 Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à l'attendre, j'essaye de me dépêcher x) Merci à JCVgamer50, Kalynea, YukiTheNeko, juliabakura, Croustibat09, NightmareDragon FB, S'yellen et au petit invité qui n'a pas signé pour les reviews, comme toujours, c'est un plaisir de vous faire plaisir :3 Allez hop, on continue !_

 **Chapitre 18 : Garder la tête froide**

Le groupe fraîchement sorti de prison progressait lentement à l'extérieur de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Balthazar était sur le dos de Théo, serrant les dents de douleur. Viktor était devant, prêt à attaquer, suivi de près par Sarah et Grunlek, marchant côte à côte. Eden les avait également rejoint. Elle boitait, mais ne semblait pas vouloir rester au village, ce qui était compréhensible. Elle marchait à l'arrière, avec Aranwen, perdue dans ses pensées. Le nain était inquiet autant pour elle que pour la fillette, qui semblait elle aussi très affaiblie physiquement. Avec deux blessés, ils n'iraient pas loin. Théo sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Je vais vider ma mana pour te soigner Bob. T'es lourd, et on a besoin de toi.

\- Quoi ? Là tout... Aïe ! »

Théo l'avait lâché au sol, sans prévenir, le laissant s'écraser sur son postérieur comme une branche morte. Il lui lança un regard plein de reproches, tout en tirant une grimace de douleur. La délicatesse. Encore une notion qu'il allait devoir travailler avec le paladin. Le guerrier lui souleva les jambes, Aranwen s'interposa immédiatement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vos magies sont à l'opposée l'une de l'autre, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Ça fonctionne. Et je vais pas le laisser dans cet état là. On dirait un sac à patate qu'on trimballe d'un point A à un point B pour le laisser ensuite dans un coin le temps d'un combat. Ça en devient ridicule.

\- A chaque fois que vous utilisez votre magie sur lui, la barrière qui le sépare de son démon s'affaiblit. N'avez vous donc rien appris ? Pourquoi appelle t-on votre magie « La Lumière » ? C'est ce qu'elle fait aux personnes possédant une double nature, elle brise leurs liens psychiques lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent le contrôle et que vous ayez une raison légitime de les tuer. Je me trompe Magister ? »

Viktor, positionné derrière elle, baissa les yeux quand Théo releva la tête vers lui. Balthazar, toujours couché au sol, les dévisagea tous les trois un moment, réfléchissant. Ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas. Théo dégaina, et fit volte face. Shin se trouvait devant eux, le visage rougi par l'effort. Il se laissa tomber au sol, exténué. Le paladin, méfiant, le garda en joue, juste au cas où.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda Théo d'un ton glacial.

\- J'en... J'en sais rien. Mais Enoch il...

\- Enoch ? L'interrompit Bob, surpris. Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Dans les bois. Avec ton frère. Ils... Ils ont une armée de demi-élémentaires. Enoch m'a demandé de revenir avec une armée. Qu'on allait devoir les tuer. Il est de notre côté.

\- C'est pas l'impression qu'il m'a donné, railla Grunlek. Il m'a laissé pour mort.

\- Je crois qu'il essaye de se faire accepter par Agnar. C'est lui qui commande. »

Théo rangea son épée. Une armée ? Et où est-ce qu'ils allaient trouvé ça ? La moitié de la ville était en proie aux flammes, les paladins étaient occupés à sauver les survivants, les paysans encore en mesure de se battre n'avaient pas les formations adéquates. Viktor, un peu à l'écart, semblait être également en train de réfléchir.

« Les Églises, lâcha t-il finalement. Toutes les Églises détestent les demi-diables et les demi-élémentaires. Envoyer des paladins au combat pour la gloire de leur nom... Ils ne résisteront pas.

\- Et comment on les réunit ? Demanda Théo, sceptique. Tu vas me dire que l'Eglise de la Lumière et l'Eglise des Ténèbres vont travailler main dans la main sans rien dire ?

\- L'Eglise de l'Eau me cherche toujours pour faire des expériences, ajouta Shinddha.

Et moi ils veulent tous me buter parce que mon père est Enoch Lucifer Lennon, conclut Bob dans un soupir. »

Aranwen lança un regard vers Grunlek, qui hocha la tête. Ils avaient discuté à voix basse pendant que les autres se battaient. Balthazar haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« On a peut être un plan, déclara calmement le Nain. Aranwen et moi provenons de sang royal. Même si nous ne sommes pas exactement des modèles de dirigeants, nous avons toujours de l'influence. Personne n'a de problèmes avec les elfes ou les nains ?

\- C'est pas la porte à côté, lâcha Bob, en se frottant la barbe. Mais si on se sépare en deux groupes, il y a moyen de gagner du temps. Shin, Agnar prévoit d'attaquer bientôt ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il. Quelques jours, quelques semaines, difficile à dire. »

Un silence tomba. La décision était prise de toute évidence. Balthazar se releva difficilement, en grognant, et examina les membres du groupe.

« Je reste avec le demi-diable, grogna Viktor, méfiant.

\- Certainement pas, intervint Théo.

\- Le mieux serait qu'il y est quelqu'un capable de combattre et de défendre dans chaque groupe, le coupa Bob, ignorant copieusement la remarque sur sa nature. Shin et moi sommes plus aptes à défendre, Grunlek, Théo et Viktor à attaquer. Une préférence Shin ?

\- Je préférerai rester avec Aranwen, si ça ne dérange pas.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, puisque Théo veut absolument tenter de me séduire, nous partons avec Grunlek. Magister, j'espère que ça vous va.

\- Oui, bougonna Viktor. »

L'idée d'être séparé de nouveau de Théo ne lui plaisait guère, mais le mage avait raison, il serait plus utile avec les autres. Les yeux d'Aranwen prirent une couleur dorée, alors qu'une boule d'énergie se formait dans sa main. Elle la lança au sol. Un cheval se matérialisa dans un halo doré. Viktor de son côté siffla un cheval noir, qui s'approcha au trot. Shinddha resta un moment la bouche entrouverte, n'osant pas aider l'elfe à grimper. Une fois sur la monture, elle tendit la main à Shin.

« En route, je veux connaître la suite de votre histoire. Nous en avons pour environ deux semaines de route.

\- Il en est de même pour nous, répliqua Grunlek. Bonne chance. »

Aranwen hocha la tête, Shinddha monta à cheval. Il fit un petit signe de tête à ses amis, et la caravane se mit en route, au trot, vers le Sud. Théo se pencha vers Bob et lui offrit la réparation qu'il attendait. Balthazar secoua la tête en se relevant, ravi de pouvoir utiliser ses jambes de nouveau.

« Le danger ? On se moque du danger. J'ai confiance en toi Théo, si je perds le contrôle, je te fais confiance. Rappelle ton canasson le temps que j'invoque Brasier. Ça va aller pour Eden ?

\- Elle tiendra le coup. On la mettra sur Lumière si ça ne va vraiment pas. »

Eden se colla contre son Maître. Balthazar invoqua Brasier, et monta sur son dos, suivi du Nain. Théo revint quelques minutes plus tard, sur Lumière.

« On va partir vers le Nord, dit doucement Grunlek. J'espère que vous aimez les montagnes et l'escalade. Et j'espère surtout qu'on aura pas trop de problèmes. Ma famille est assez spéciale.

\- Mon père est le Diable, mon frère est un psychopathe qui veut prendre le contrôle du monde, répondit Bob en riant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai très compréhensif. »

C'est dans la bonne humeur que le groupe se mit en route, sourire aux lèvres, l'esprit néanmoins toujours préoccupé par le sort que réservait Agnar à la région.

* * *

Enoch était assis près d'un feu de camp, surveillant d'un œil vif les demi-élémentaires aux alentours. Ils étaient beaucoup trop calmes, dociles. Lui qui s'était battu toute sa vie pour être libre de ses mouvements, cette situation le rebutait. Il avait l'impression de trahir sa philosophie de vie, de ne plus être le même. Il fit tourner la hache qu'il avait trouvé à l'établi. Il l'avait enchantée, afin qu'elle brûle les ennemis. Un demi-élémentaire d'air surveillait le camp depuis les hauteurs, empêchant toute fuite. Enoch espérait qu'il n'est pas vu Shinddha quitter le camp. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il se débrouillait. Comment son fils se débrouillait. Le temps pressait.

Un demi-élémentaire de feu s'approcha de lui, une gamelle dans la main. Enoch en profita. Ses yeux prirent une lueur rouge, il pénétra son esprit. Il n'y trouva rien. Pas d'histoire, pas de souvenirs. Rien que l'obscurité. Agnar guidait totalement leur conduite. Il relâcha son emprise. Le cuisinier lui lança un regard soupçonneux puis tourna les talons. Il lança un regard à la nourriture, une bouillie de couleur sombre peu appétissante. Il tira une grimace. Aucun de ces soldats n'avait reçu d'éducation décente de toute évidence.

« Tout va bien Père ? »

Il se tourna. Agnar était derrière lui, perché sur une vieille souche. Enoch lui offrit un sourire en coin, alors que son fils s'approcha, pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses du Plan ? Tu n'as rien dit. »

Enoch prit un temps de réflexion. Il devait faire semblant pour le moment, donner l'impression d'être un bon père, pour une fois.

« Tu vois grand mon fils. C'est une qualité, mais aussi un défaut. Ton armée n'est pas assez puissante pour venir à bout d'une armée d'humains motivés.

\- Je le sais. Des ingénieurs travaillent jour et nuit sur la machine. Très bientôt, tous les demi-élémentaires du Cratère seront sous mon contrôle. Le rayonnement de la machine va être amplifiée. Je regrette juste que Balthazar soit trop faible pour se joindre à nous. Il ne ferait que nous ralentir.

\- Il ne l'est pas.

\- Tant que ses amis sont avec lui, si. Mais... Si on s'en débarasse, on pourrait tirer quelque chose de sa colère. Le garder sous contrôle.

\- Je ne t'aiderai pas à capturer mon fils. »

Agnar sembla se vexer. Il s'étira.

« De quel côté es-tu ?

\- De celui qui voudra bien de moi.

\- Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ? J'ai bien vu que le demi-élémentaire d'eau a disparu. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Le ton qu'avait pris Agnar était agressif. Enoch savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il était déjà au courant.

« Crois-tu que j'allais te laisser te laisser prendre le contrôle du Cratère sans rien dire ? Crois-tu que les « primates décérébrés » vont se laisser faire sans rien dire ? Mon fils, ton armée va se faire anéantir.

\- Par mon frère ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est faible ?

\- Il est loin d'être faible. Il a de la compassion, certes, mais il a retenu une leçon capitale. Tout virus doit être éradiqué. Tu es le virus. »

Agnar se releva, le défiant du regard. Enoch se leva à son tour.

« Attrapez-le, mettez-le dans le donjon.

\- Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? »

Les yeux d'Enoch prirent une couleur rouge sang, alors que des cornes se mirent doucement à pousser sur son front.

« Parce que moi, contrairement à ton frère et toi, j'ai le plein contrôle. »

Agnar recula, et siffla les troupes. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se faire trahir de l'intérieur, et encore moins par sa propre famille. Mais il était confiant.

« Que devons-nous faire Messire ? Demanda un élémentaire à sa droite.

\- Vous m'aviez parler d'un prototype capable de retenir des créatures magiques, non ?

\- Oui, des demi-diables, des fées, … Mais elle n'est pas prête, elle est instable et...

\- Utilisez-la. Je le veux sous contrôle. Les autres, occupez-le. Ce soir, on prend un avantage considérable dans cette guerre. »

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce tout nouveau chapitre :3 J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dès le prochain chapitre, on se prépare à prendre les armes :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Bisouilles, prenez soin de vous et à très vite dans Le Survivant de l'Enfer !_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Deux mondes

_BON-SWAR à tous ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas bossé Royaume en Perdition, il était temps de s'y remettre ! On approche doucement de la fin, ce qui me rend à la fois heureuse et triste, puisque c'est la fanfiction entamée depuis le plus longtemps jusqu'à présent, et donc forcément c'est un peu mon bébé. Merci à juliabakura, Shueino, Sappiest, Renard Bleu, S'yelenn, NightmareDragon FB, Kalynea et Sauwk pour les reviews, contente de vous voir toujours aussi nombreux de chapitre en chapitre :D Bonne lecture pour ce tout nouveau chapitre !_

 **Chapitre 19 : Deux mondes**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la séparation des deux groupes. Aranwen, Shinddha et Viktor n'étaient plus très loin de la forêt des elfes, toujours sur les chevaux. Le trajet s'était globalement bien passé, mis à part une attaque de bandits à la frontière des terres « humaines » que Viktor avait géré à lui tout seul. Shin et Aranwen s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pendant le voyage. Ils approchaient de la destination d'après l'elfe, et ils avaient considérablement ralenti le pas, sur leurs gardes.

« Nous sommes entrés dans le domaine royal, les informa t-elle. On a pas le droit d'être ici sans autorisation normalement. Si on se fait attraper par les gardes, on risque d'avoir de gros problèmes. Surtout vous magister. Nous avons quelques demi-élémentaires dans nos rangs, en revanche les humains sont formellement interdits par ici.

\- Des demi-élémentaires de quel type ? Demanda Shin, intéressé.

\- Principalement de forêt, d'air et de terre. Tu es le premier demi-élémentaire d'eau que je rencontre pour tout dire. »

Un mouvement dans les buissons attira leur attention. Viktor posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Une biche bondit hors du fourré et passa gracieusement devant eux en bondissant. Le regard de Shin s'illumina, il n'en avait encore jamais vu d'aussi près. L'animal s'était stoppé et les observer, à un mètre des chevaux. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée, mais plutôt curieuse.

« Les animaux ne sont pas habitués à la présence de l'homme ici, expliqua Aranwen. Ils ne se méfient pas comme dans les forêts du Nord. »

Shin descendit de cheval. Viktor leva les yeux au ciel, encore une perte de temps pour lui, le demi-élémentaire semblait passer son temps à ça. Ils avaient fait plusieurs détours pendant le voyage, parce que l'archer avait décidé que sauver un lapin était plus important que le monde, ou encore que son estomac était plus important que la mission. Viktor ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait servi d'échelle à son compagnon pour qu'il aille récupérer ses foutues pommes dans les branches trop hautes d'un pommier. Le demi-élémentaire tendit sa main vers l'animal, qui la renifla, curieuse.

Un craquement dans les buissons finit par l'effrayer et la biche reprit sa course, en bondissant gracieusement entre les fourrés. Deux elfes en armure dorée sortirent du dit-buisson, arc bandé, les visant. Aranwen se plaça devant Viktor et Shin.

« Tout va bien. Je... Je suis la fille du Roi, Aranwen. Ces personnes sont sous ma protection.

\- Majesté ? Mais... Le Roi vous a déclaré morte il y a plusieurs mois ! Vous... Je...

\- Je le suis pourtant. Mais je vois que ma perte ne l'a pas affecté plus que ça, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Pouvez-vous nous escorter jusqu'au palais s'il vous plaît ? C'est pour une affaire urgente, un grand danger menace notre peuple. »

Le second garde lança un regard méfiant aux deux hommes l'accompagnant.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont... Humains ?

\- Non, répondit-elle catégoriquement. Un demi-élémentaire d'eau et un demi-élémentaire de lumière. »

Viktor fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Les gardes rangèrent leurs armes et leur firent signe des les suivre. Cette entrevue s'était plutôt bien passée au final, et même Aranwen semblait surprise de la simplicité avec laquelle ils étaient parvenus à rentrer. Ils marchèrent une bonne heure encore avant de tomber sur une ville entièrement faite de bois, au beau milieu de la forêt. L'une d'entre elle semblait plus imposante, plus travaillées, plus en hauteur.

« C'est le palais, expliqua Aranwen. Je sais que vous êtes habitués à plus... grand, mais ici, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous vivons en harmonie avec la nature, nous ne travaillons pas beaucoup la terre en surface.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il y en a en dessous ? Demanda Viktor.

\- Parfaitement. »

Les gardes ouvrirent les portes en bois, menant sur un escalier qui descendait, et ça semblait très profond. Shin, qui détestait les endroits fermés, se tendit légèrement. L'elfe lui prit la main, comme pour le rassurer, et ils commencèrent à descendre.

« Quand a été construit cet endroit ? Poursuivit l'inquisiteur, intrigué par cette toute nouvelle civilisation.

\- Il y a des milliers d'années, répondit la jeune femme. Les elfes sont là depuis plus longtemps que vous, notre belle forêt n'a été épargnée par votre civilisation uniquement parce qu'elle inspire la crainte. Nous avons des dragons, des griffons, des manticores dans ces lieux. Les humains sont des proies faciles pour eux, parce qu'ils en ont peur. Nous avons des griffons de compagnie en bas, qui sont aussi dociles que la louve de votre ami nain.

\- Ah, chouette, marmonna Shin dans ses dents, en se rappelant amèrement sa première rencontre avec Eden. »

La descente continuait encore sur des dizaines de mètres, l'angoisse du demi-élémentaire grimpait de plus en plus, et il s'agitait légèrement, visiblement inquiet. Aranwen serra son emprise sur sa main, pour l'encourager.

« Pourquoi votre peuple n'accepte pas les humains? Continua Viktor.

\- Parce que... Enfin... Vous n'en avez aucune idée ? Alors que vous êtes dans l'une des églises qui traque le plus les « hérétiques » ? Les elfes sont persécutés à la surface, c'est pour ça que nous sommes si peu. Bon nombre de ceux qui ont osé s'aventurer chez les humains ne sont jamais revenus, ils sont traqués, tués.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça, souffla son interlocuteur. Dans les églises. On peut être inquisiteur et avoir le sens de l'honneur. Je n'ai jamais tué si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je n'ai jamais chassé d'elfe ou de demi-diable pour le plaisir, comme certains, quand je chasse, c'est que ce sont des criminels. Et nul ne doit être à l'abri de la justice, que l'on soit humain ou comme vous. J'ai d'abord cru qu'Enoch a fui pour ça d'ailleurs. »

Shin fronça les sourcils, visiblement perplexe.

« Vous connaissiez Enoch ?

\- Bien sûr, qui ne le connaît pas. C'est probablement le plus grand criminel que le monde n'est jamais porté. Il tue sans remords, il ne vit que pour lui-même. Je suis étonné que son fils n'ait pas pris le même chemin.

\- Balthazar déteste son père.

\- Et il a bien raison de le faire. Même s'il n'a rien vu. Enoch sévit depuis près de deux cent années sur ces terres, il est dangereux, il a participé à de grandes guerres et tué un grand nombre d'innocents. C'est un criminel de guerre et non un exemple à suivre. J'ai voyagé un moment avec lui dans ma jeunesse. Avec le père de Théo. »

Aranwen et Shinddha semblaient accrochés à ses mots, il poursuivit.

« Théo est persuadé que c'est la guerre qui a tué son père, celle contre les démons, il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années maintenant. C'est faux. Son père était un lâche, il a fui avec Enoch, une vieille connaissance et il s'est mis à voyager. Je l'ai suivi, parce qu'il était mon ami, et que je ne voulais pas le laisser faire. Je n'avais pas confiance en cet homme. Et j'avais bien raison. Il nous a trahi et mené directement dans une embuscade. Il nous a regardé nous faire massacrer depuis un rocher, sourire aux lèvres. Ils m'ont laissé pour mort, mais un groupe de soldats est passé par là et m'a sauvé la vie. Archibald n'a survécut que deux jours. Il m'a fait juré d'empêcher Théo de finir comme lui, de devenir ami avec un demi-diable, parce que c'est ce qui finit toujours par se produire. Il craignait qu'Enoch transforme Balthazar en arme pour amadouer Théo, puisqu'Enoch nous avait déjà mentionné avoir un fils, du même âge que Théo, et il m'a ordonné de l'empêcher de devenir paladin. J'ai échoué, cet enfant est une tête de mule, il était tellement obsédé par les guerriers que je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de le devenir. Et je suis très fier de lui aujourd'hui, comme son père ne le sera jamais. Théo devrait devenir un exemple pour beaucoup de jeunes paladins. »

Ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes en pierres, abîmées par endroit, qui étaient très âgées, vu les nombreuses marques les recouvrant.

« Nous sommes arrivés, déclara calmement Aranwen. Mais vous savez Maître Inquisiteur, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de votre faute. Vous semblez porter ce poids sur vos épaules. Pour avoir côtoyé Messire Théo pendant quelques jours, je pense qu'il ne vous en veut pas et qu'il est persuadé qu'il ne vous doit rien. Le passé est parfois difficile à accepter, mais tourner la page vous sera bénéfique. Théo ne veut pas que vous ayez des regrets pour lui, il veut que vous l'aidiez à avancer. Dites-le lui. Que vous êtes fier de lui. Il en a besoin. Pour avoir vécut une expérience similaire à lui, je sais à quel point l'amour de celui que l'on considère comme son père est important. Allez, en avant. Je vais vous présenter ma « famille »... Celle que j'ai toujours renié. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça va pas être une partie de plaisir. »

Ils entrèrent dans une grande ville souterraine, illuminée par des chandelles. Au loin, un grand bâtiment en pierre attendait, fièrement, les parois et les fenêtres étaient peintes en or, quoi qu'un peu défraîchis. Aranwen prit la tête du cortège, la tête haute. Elle allait mener à bien cette mission, quel qu'en soit le prix.

* * *

« J'ai froid, grogna Balthazar, en serrant la prise sur sa cape. C'est quoi ce pays de malade ? Comment vous faites pour survivre ici ? Je sens même plus mes orteils ! J'ai l'impression que si je tire dessus il vont se décrocher. Et mes doigts ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont tomber, et...

\- Bob, ta gueule, le coupa Théo, avec toute la gracieuseté du monde. »

Sarah, la petite fille que Bob avait sauvé dans les prisons de la capitale, qui était assise derrière Théo, sur Lumière, se mit à rire légèrement, un rire enfantin, qui décrocha un sourire à Grunlek. Le nain était silencieux ces derniers jours, perdu dans ses pensées les plus sombres et la crainte de revoir sa famille qui grandissait de jour en jour. Plus les heures passaient, plus il avait l'impression de commettre une grave erreur, comme si ce plan était voué à l'échec d'avance. Pourquoi le peuple l'aiderait-il alors que lui n'avait pas su assumer son rôle et fuis lâchement à la première occasion venue ?

Balthazar n'avait pas apprécié la remarque de son ami paladin et boudait ouvertement sur son cheval, les bras croisés, la tête haute. Eden, qui marchait près d'eux, le poil couvert de neige, releva les oreilles, cherchant à comprendre ce brusque changement d'attitude chez le mage. Ils étaient en train de gravir une grande montagne, pour rejoindre la ville naine, cachée à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Mais bien sûr, la seule entrée se trouvait au sommet, pour décourager les aventuriers les plus téméraires. Seul Grunlek ne semblait pas en souffrir, habitué aux climats rudes, sans aucun doute. Ils arrivaient néanmoins au bout du chemin, et l'entrée n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.

« Ça va aller Grun' ? Demanda Théo, légèrement inquiet pour son ami, d'habitude plein de vie et prêt à entraîner le groupe. »

Grunlek releva les yeux dans la direction, et lui offrit un demi-sourire.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis très longtemps. J'ai peur de leurs regards sur moi, de ce qu'ils vont dire.

\- Ignore-les, dit doucement le mage. Ce n'est pas en ressassant le passé qu'on avance. Sois fier de ce que tu es aujourd'hui, laisse le passé derrière.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... »

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand portail en métal, gardé par cinq nains qui semblèrent très surpris de voir des inconnus à l'entrée. L'un d'eux fixa Grunlek, et son regard s'élargit. Il posa vite un genou à terre et s'inclina, les autres l'imitèrent.

« Votre Majesté, votre père attend votre visite. Nous vous avons vu en bas de la montagne, il a grand hâte de vous revoir. »

Grunlek resta silencieux, hochant simplement la tête. Ils ouvrirent les portes, et le groupe entra la montagne, le cœur empli d'espoir, de rêves et d'inquiétude.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui :D Vous l'avez compris, c'est juste un chapitre de transition, les vrais négociations débutent au chapitre suivant :3 J'espère que ça vous a plu, je le trouve pas terrible, terrible ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et on se retrouve bientôt dans le Survivant de l'Enfer. Bisouilles :D_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Renouer les liens

_BON-SWAR ! Chapitre 20 les enfants, déjà :3 Et on est encore tellement, tellement loin de la fin. Cette fanfiction est l'une des plus longues que j'ai jamais écrite je crois, avec le Survivant de l'Enfer. Mais c'est cool de voir que vous êtes toujours là pour m'accompagner depuis bientôt 10 mois. Merci à vous ! Merci également à Gwen la Sanglante, dry1410, juliabakura, S'yelenn et Titine pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 20 : Renouer les liens**

Debout au milieu d'une grande pièce, le regard perdu dans le vide, le teint pâle, Enoch n'avait plus rien du grand mage qu'il était il y a seulement quelques jours. Un collier d'où émanait une lueur verte, magique, était sanglé à son cou, attaché lui même à plusieurs chaînes en métal qui trouvaient leurs origines dans les murs en briques du jadis bâtiment de l'Église de la Lumière, désormais sous le contrôle d'Agnar et de ses troupes, comme l'entièreté de la capitale. Le nouveau tyran de la ville se trouvait face à son père, souriant, impassible.

« Tu te rends compte Papa ? On a pris notre première ville ! Si tu avais encore une once de conscience, tu aurais pu admirer le spectacle de la Haute Prêtresse de l'Eglise de la Lumière en train de hurler, le corps consummé par les flammes. Par tes flammes. Tous ces paladins... Me suppliant de les épargner. Je me demande comment réagira Silverberg en revenant. Il n'aura plus que son Dieu pour pleurer. N'es-tu pas fier de moi ? C'est ce que tu voulais ! Un monde où les démons et leurs descendance pourraient enfin vivre librement ! Sans se cacher ! Plus jamais ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Enoch ne bougeait pas, aucune émotion ne traversait son visage. Et pour cause. Le dispositif autour de son cou lui empêchait tout mouvement sans ordre de son « maître ». Ses actes, ses transformations, tout passait désormais par Agnar. Le démon que les Eglises avaient tenté d'abattre par tous les moyens s'était bêtement fait trahir par son propre fils. Ce dernier regrettait d'avoir fait appel à la force pour le maîtriser, mais au moins, il ne lui posait plus de problèmes.

« Je sais que tu es encore là, dit-il calmement. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être prisonnier ? Tu souffres ? Ce n'est que le début. Tu sais, j'ai imaginé des dizaines de moyens de tuer Balthazar, mais je veux voir son regard quand tu lui arracheras le cœur. Et après, peut être que je te redonnerais le contrôle. Je ne t'ai jamais porté dans mon cœur Papa, si je peux te détruire en même temps que lui... Je n'hésiterai pas, tu le sais ça ? »

Il fit signe à deux demi-élémentaires d'entrer, ils commencèrent immédiatement à défaire les chaînes retenant Enoch prisonnier. Le mage tourna la tête vers son maître, toujours impassible.

« Ramène-moi Balthazar. Vivant. Tue tout ce qui osera se dresser sur ton chemin. Tu as la permission d'utiliser ta forme démoniaque si tu en vois le besoin.

\- Oui, maître. »

Il quitta la salle, guidé par un instinct qui lui était propre. Agnar le regarda faire, sourire aux lèvres. Son visage redevint rapidement sérieux. Il se tourna vers l'encadrement de la porte.

« Magnus ! »

Un demi-élémentaire de ténèbres ne tarda pas à apparaître, habillé d'une longue robe couleur charbon. Il s'inclina respectueusement. C'était le bras droit du demi-diable, il l'accompagnait dans toutes ses actions. Il était certes sous contrôle et par conséquent non-consentant, mais représentait un outil de travail précieux.

« Oui Maître ?

\- Que les soldats ramènent tous les enfants humains de cette ville sur la place publique. Et exécutez-les. Je veux montrer à nos très chers amis que ne plaisante pas.

\- Bien, Maître. »

Il se retira, laissant Agnar seul dans la pièce. Le demi-démon se mit à sourire, ravi. Enfin les choses prenaient la tournure qu'il voulait. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, il en était certain.

* * *

Aranwen n'était définitivement pas à l'aise. L'elfe et ses deux compagnons, Shinddha et Viktor, patientaient devant la grande double porte en bois menant à la salle du trône, le temps que son père termine l'audience du jour, qui consistait en fait à une grande plaidoierie du peuple visant à améliorer leurs conditions de vie. La jeune femme tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente, nerveuse, sous les regards de ses deux nouveaux amis un peu perdus. L'inquisiteur de la Lumière restait digne, mais la chaleur des sous-terrais semblait le déranger quelque peu, tout comme Shin, qui baissa sa capuche, dévoilant sa longue chevelure noire et le reste de son visage. L'elfe et l'humain stoppèrent tout mouvement, choqués. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient son visage en deux semaines de voyage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu caches ton visage ? Demanda Aranwen, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- Une vieille habitude, répondit-il à demi-voix. J'ai été poursuivi pendant très longtemps, et ce masque m'a évité bien des problèmes. Je l'ai gardé par réflexe.

\- Tu devrais l'enlever plus souvent, ça met plus tes yeux en valeur. »

Shin baissa la tête, ses joues prirent une teinte un peu plus foncée, ce qui fit sourire Aranwen, plutôt fière d'elle. La porte en bois s'ouvrit, une vingtaine de personnes sortirent, pour la grande majorité de vieux elfes en robes noires. Aranwen leur expliqua à voix basses qu'il s'agissait des Anciens, le conseil qui représentait le peuple auprès du Roi. Ces elfes avaient plusieurs centaines d'années chacun et étaient respectés de tous. Une fois la salle vide, l'elfe prit une grande inspiration et entra à son tour, Shin sur les talons. Viktor resta un peu en retrait, méfiant. Sur un grand trône en pierre se trouvait un elfe très âgé, aux cheveux blancs. Ses yeux noisettes, froids, accusateurs, se posèrent immédiatement sur la jeune femme, qui s'inclina respectueusement, immitée par ses amis.

« Aranwen, dit-il d'une voix surprise, je... je ne croyais pas te revoir un jour.

\- J'avais compris, répondit-elle sur un ton glacial. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je ne voudrais pas porter préjudice à ta pauvre petite Malaki.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Un paladin de la Lumière apparaît et tu en profites pour partir avec lui ! Tu as pensé à moi ? Tu m'as abandonné Aranwen ! Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Demanda t-il sur un ton narquois, se doutant bien de la réponse. »

L'elfe baissa les yeux et serra les poings. Shin s'approcha timidement et lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa et serra doucement. Le Roi plissa les yeux, le dévisagea.

« Il est mort, répondit-elle doucement. Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par d'autres paladins dans la forêt.

\- Comme celui qu'il y a derrière toi ? Je sais encore différencier un demi-élémentaire d'un humain jeune fille. Vous connaissez la règle.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là par plaisir. Nous avons besoin d'aide. »

Ulwaen eut un mouvement de recul, ses sourcils se relevèrent.

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu disparais pendant des mois et tu reviens juste pour quémander mon aide. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Tes autres amis sont prisonniers ? Je t'ai déjà dit que nous ne pouvons intervenir dans les affaires des humains. »

Viktor prit les devants, il s'inclina respectueusement avant de prendre la parole.

« Votre Majesté, le problème ne vient pas des humains, il est d'ordre bien plus grand et risque de bientôt mettre en péril l'équilibre du Cratère tout entier. Un demi-diable a pris le contrôle d'une de nos capitales, il possède une machine capable de réduire en esclavage toute créature magique approchant son rayon. Demi-diables et demi-élémentaires, peut être même bientôt les elfes sans aucun doute. Il représente un grand danger, mais nous ne pouvons le combattre seul. Nous avons besoin de soutien.

\- Vous proposez une alliance ?

\- C'est exact. Je sais que les elfes et nos Eglises n'ont jamais fait bon ménage, mais je peux vous jurer sur mon sang qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à votre peuple tant que l'alliance sera en place. »

Aranwen remercia silencieusement Viktor du regard, elle releva le regard.

« Il dit la vérité Père. J'ai moi-même vu ce que cette machine était capable de faire. L'homme qui la dirige est instable, il souhaite détruire l'espèce humaine, et uniquement elle pour le moment, mais je crains fort que le pouvoir le conduise ensuite à prendre le pouvoir sur les autres peuples.

\- Quel est son nom ? A cet homme, que je prévienne immédiatement mes gardes.

\- Agnar Lennon, votre Majesté, répondit Viktor. »

Le roi des elfes se leva, il fit signe à l'un de ses conseillers d'avancer. Aranwen sourit, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné.

« Brumïr, amène-moi le général Löstra immédiatement. Vous pouvez partir en paix, nos troupes rejoindront les votres dans un mois maximum. Mais avant ça... Aranwen, je te dois des excuses. Je n'aurais pas du te déclarer décédée, c'était idiot de ma part. Malaki a été très affectée par ton départ, avant de partir, est-ce que tu pourrais aller...

\- Lui parler ? Oui, bien sûr Père.

\- Inquisiteur, pouvez-vous rester avec moi un instant ? Pour régler les derniers détails. »

Viktor hocha la tête, et fit signe à Shin et Aranwen que tout allait bien se passer. Le demi-élémentaire suivit l'elfe, qui l'entraîna dans les étages du palais, vers une chambre à l'écart. Elle ouvrit la porte, et entra directement. Une jeune elfe à la chevelure blonde était assise par terre. Shin ne lui donna pas plus de cinq ans. Elle se tourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Son regard s'illumina.

« Aranwen ! »

Elle sauta dans les bras de la jeune femme, qui la fit tourner dans les airs en souriant. Elle reposa l'enfant sur le lit.

« Père a dit que je ne te reverrai plus jamais, dit la petite sur un ton de reproche. Il a dit que tu m'avais abandonnée parce que tu ne m'aimais plus.

\- C'est faux Malaki, tu le sais bien. »

Aranwen releva les yeux vers Shin. Il se dandinait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait entrer, ou les laisser seul. L'elfe sourit et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir. Le demi-élémentaire obéit, mais resta un peu distant. Malaki le dévisageait, surprise.

« C'est ton amoureux ? Demanda t-elle sur un ton innocent. »

Les joues de Shin devinrent bleues foncées, signe qu'il était en train de rougir. Aranwen, constatant son embarras, ne put s'empêcher de lancer une petite pique à son ami.

« Je ne sais pas... Shin, tu es mon amoureux ?

\- Je... Je... Euh... Je... »

Aranwen l'embrassa sur la joue, lui faisant perdre toute sa santé mentale. Il s'immobilisa, perturbé. Malika les observait tous les deux, de sa petite taille. Elle finit par sourire.

« Moi je l'aime bien, il est mignon.

\- Malika ! Gronda gentiment Aranwen. Tu vas le faire exploser, laisse-le tranquille. »

Shin releva la tête, fier comme un coq. Il finit par retrouver le contrôle de son corps, une fois le premier choc passé, et il se mit à sourire.

« Moi ça me gêne pas, dit-il doucement. »

Les yeux d'Aranwen s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et ce fut à son tour de se mettre à rougir. Elle se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

« Moi non plus... »

* * *

Balthazar était assis sur le sol d'une chambre luxueuse, Sarah devant lui, un jeu de plateau nain les séparant. Ils avaient trouvé ça dans les placards, et depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, ils en cherchaient le fonctionnement. Théo était lui parti se laver dans la pièce d'à côté. Quand à Grunlek, il était assis en tailleur sur le lit, silencieux, jouant avec les mécanismes de son bras mécanique. Pusique le rendez-vous avec le père de l'ingénieur n'était prévu que le lendemain matin, on leur avait donné une chambre, qu'ils partageaient à quatre.

« Tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire Grun', dit calmement Bob, ayant remarqué son mutisme. Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Et puis on sera là pour te défendre si ça tourne au vinaigre, tu le sais bien.

\- Je sais bien, répondit-il. C'est juste que... Il s'est passé tellement de choses dans ces murs pour moi, quand j'étais jeune, que je ne sais pas si ça va bien se passer.

\- Je comprends. Dis, tu veux pas venir nous expliquer comment fonctionne ce bidule, ça commence à m'énerver. »

Grunlek jeta un coup d'oeil au jeu de société, et finit par les rejoindre. La fin de la soirée se passa calmement. Le lendemain matin, Théo et Balthazar trouvèrent Grunlek assis devant la fenêtre. Le nain n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et avait veillé à la fenêtre jusqu'à l'aube. Sarah était près de lui, elle s'était réveillée tôt et avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie. Les deux autres aventuriers s'habillèrent rapidement. Une jeune servante naine ne tarda pas à venir les chercher et les conduisit vers la salle du trône. Dans le couloir, Bob donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule du nain, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là au besoin. Théo marchait à l'arrière, Sarah sur les épaules, ce qui avait choqué la petite presque autant que ses compagnons, le paladin n'ayant montré aucun signe d'affection envers la petite durant tout le voyage. Ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Le roi des nains était debout devant son trône de métal, en grande discussion avec un autre nain, à la jambe métallique. Grunlek avança timidement, une boule indescriptible lui nouant l'estomac en reconnaissant la personne avec qui discutait avec son père : Ugryn. Ainsi, lui aussi avait eu vent de sa visite, si bien que Grunlek se demanda si tout le royaume n'était pas au courant de sa venue. Ugryn fut le premier à le remarquer, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, qui le rassura un peu. Son père finit par se retourner. Son regard s'embua immédiatement et il plongea sur lui, pour le serrer contre lui. Le prince, abasourdi, ne comprit même pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Mon fils, je suis tellement désolé, je... je ne voulais pas te faire fuir du royaume, je suis désolé. »

Grunlek lança un regard à Bob, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Le mage trouvait ça absolument adorable, vu sa tête, ce qui perturba le nain qui n'avait jamais été très tactile. Son père finit par le relâcher, le visage ravagé par les larmes, le tenant à bout de bras, par les épaules. Ugryn s'inclina légèrement, ravi de le revoir.

« Tu as tellement grandi Grunlek... »

Le nain se dégagea de son emprise, mal à l'aise. Son père sembla déçu de son geste, son visage le trahit. Ugryn serra à son tour Grunlek dans les bras.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, lui chuchota t-il. Il est très sincère quand il dit que tu lui a manqué. Content de mon voir que mon œuvre n'a pas explosé sinon.

\- Ce bras métallique est le meilleur cadeau que je n'ai jamais reçu de toute ma vie, tu le sais bien. Content de te voir Ugryn. »

Grunlek recula, et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis.

« Père, je vous présente mes amis, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Théo de Silverberg et Sarah.

\- Oui, je suis ton groupe et toi depuis très longtemps. Quand tu es parti... Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été injuste envers toi. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ce que je t'ai fais est impardonnable, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime toujours et que malgré tout ce que tu peux croire, je serais toujours là pour toi. Vous pouvez rester ici le temps que vous voulez, mes hommes sont à tes ordres également.

\- Justement... Je suis là pour ça Père. Le Cratère est en danger, et nous avons besoin d'une armée pour venir à bout de ce mal. »

Le roi fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

« C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Mon frère a pris la capitale du royaume de l'ouest, les interrompit Bob. C'est un demi-diable, comme moi, et... Il est loin d'être aussi ouvert et compréhensif que je le suis. Il souhaite créer un monde à son image, un monde où seuls les personnes qu'il aura jugé dignes d'en être pourront vivre. Il est dangereux et risque de provoquer un chaos sans nom partout où il ira. Il a des demi-élémentaires sous son contrôle.

\- Va t-il représenter une menace pour mon royaume ?  
\- Je doute fort qu'il s'arrête à l'espèce humaine. »

Le roi recula et commença à se gratter la barbe, réfléchissant. Ugryn dévisageait profondément le paladin de la Lumière à côté de lui.

« Théo de Silverberg hein ? Ce pauvre Viktor n'a donc pas réussi à t'en dissuader. J'ai beaucoup travaillé avec ton père et ton mentor dans le temps.

\- Ah ouais ? Lâcha l'intéressé, un peu surpris.

\- Je tiens une écurie, tous les chevaux de l'Eglise de la Lumière sont les miens. Votre jument est une de mes grandes fierté. »

Le père de Grunlek sortit de ses pensées.

« Très bien, j'accepte de t'aider fils. Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire ? Il te faut combien de troupes ?

\- Je vais tout... »

Un nain en armure entra dans la pièce, essoufflé, les stoppant dans leur élan.

« Votre grandioseté, nous sommes attaqués !

\- Pardon ?! Hurla le père. Par qui ?

\- Un... Un démon, il vole au dessus de la ville et il réclame un certain Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Il est en train de mettre le feu à la ville !

\- Mais... Mais comment il est rentré ?!

\- Il s'est téléporté, répondit sombrement Balthazar. Agnar ne serait jamais venu de lui même.

\- Tu crois que c'est Enoch ? Demanda Théo. Pourquoi il ferait ça ?! Je pensais qu'il était avec nous !

\- Il faut croire qu'il a changé de camp. Ne vous inquiétez pas Majesté, nous nous en chargeons. Sarah, reste ici. »

Bob partit au pas de course vers la sortie, Théo sur les talons. Grunlek s'apprêta à le suivre, mais fut retenu au bras par son père.

« N'y va pas fils, c'est un démon, c'est dangereux. »

Le nain sourit.

« Mais c'est la vie que j'ai choisi. »

Il se dégagea et rejoignit ses compagnons.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :3 J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. Et bah mes gens, déjà 20 chapitres :D C'est la fête ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, et on se retrouve bientôt dans Le Survivant de l'Enfer ! Bisouilles !_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Imprévisible

_BON-SWAR ! On est partis sur la suite de Royaume en Perdition ! Ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à arriver, j'ai eu une période un peu chargée, qui vient de finir, donc je rattrape mon retard ! Merci à S'yelenn, dry1410, Noyale, Mikeyran, Kalynea, juliabakura, Shueino, Ailane et Titine pour les reviews, toujours un plaisir de vous lire et de vous voir aussi nombreux à chaque chapitre :3 Bonne lecture ! Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, meh._

 **Chapitre 21 : Imprévisible**

Aranwen, Shinddha et Viktor venaient de quitter la forêt, ravis d'avoir accompli leur mission. Tout s'était plutôt bien passé au final, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné. Victor était en tête du groupe, la tête baissée sur sa carte de la région. Sur les deux chevaux derrière, Aranwen et Shinddha ne cessaient de jacasser comme deux adolescents amoureux, ce qui l'agaçait très légèrement. De toute évidence, c'était devenu officiel entre eux, même s'ils ne disaient rien à voix haute. Et le vieil homme qu'il était se sentait terriblement mis à l'écart, à des années lumière de là même. Il décida d'engager la conversation, pour se changer les idées et corriger cet état de solitude intense.

« Il y a une ville à quelques lieues au nord, on passe la nuit là bas ?

\- Déjà fatigué Viktor ? On est partis depuis seulement quatre heures, lâcha Shin en riant.

\- Moi je suis pour, continua Aranwen. J'en ai marre de dormir par terre, un lit dans une auberge ça ne pourra que me faire du bien.

\- Si tu le dis... »

Shin n'était pas convaincu. Il estimait avoir fait son quotas de vie sociale dans la ville elfe, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner dans un milieu civilisé. Il se plaisait bien dans la nature. Ses compagnons habituels avaient l'habitude, ils l'abandonnaient devant la ville pour la nuit, connaissant ses relations avec les espaces clos. Mais il n'avait pas envie de froisser ses deux amis, et surtout pas Aranwen, il finit par accepter, non sans bougonner un peu.

Ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit. C'était un tout petit village, une centaine d'habitants au maximum. Il y avait une auberge et une épicerie, dans laquelle Viktor acheta quelques vivres supplémentaires pour le voyage. Ils furent globalement bien accueillis, on leur offrit même la nourriture, parce que « les paladins de la lumière c'est assez rare d'en croiser un ». La gérante de l'établissement se nommait Mystère, elle se disait être une ancienne esclave, qui avait échappé à son maître par une chance incroyable. Le village dans laquelle elle habitait avait été mise à feu et à sang par l'Eglise de l'eau, à la recherche d'un demi-élémentaire, et elle avait été libérée dans la bataille. Aranwen perçut une certaine perturbation chez Shinddha, qui s'était levé et avait quitté l'endroit précipitemment, la laissant seule avec Viktor. L'aubergiste avait fini par retourner travailler, les laissant seuls.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Demanda Viktor, après quelques minutes.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ca a du lui rappeler son passé. Il a du mal à s'accepter, et à accepter le fait que les demi-élémentaires sont... poursuivis. Et je le comprends.

\- Les gens des Eglises ne sont pas tous comme ça.

\- Je sais bien, mais une grande majorité le sont. Ils ont signé pour ça. »

Viktor baissa la tête. Aranwen se leva et quitta l'établissement. Shin était assis sur le banc devant, visiblement contrarié, son masque remonté jusqu'aux yeux, pour ne pas trahir ses sentiments. C'était une habitude chez lui, qu'elle avait pu remarquer plusieurs fois. Elle s'assit près de lui, Shin sursauta légèrement. Il lui lança un regard de coin, et reprit sa contemplation des étoiles, qui avaient recouvert le ciel depuis un peu plus d'une heure maintenant.

« Eh, tout va bien ? Demanda la jeune elfe, inquiète.

\- Le demi-élémentaire... C'était moi. Dans une période de ma vie que je cherche à oublier depuis. Avant que je rencontre les autres, j'étais un vagabond poursuivi par les Eglises. Je le suis toujours quelque part. C'est juste que j'ai réalisé que... Ca pourrait leur arriver. Qu'ils soient tués juste parce que je suis ce que je suis. Ce don est certes un cadeau, mais il m'empoisonne la vie. »

Il poussa un soupir et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Aranwen posa une main sur son épaule, pour tenter de le réconforter. Quand une odeur les prit au nez. Ils se relevèrent immédiatement.

« Il y a de la fumée, une des maisons est en train de... »

Une gigantesque explosion les projeta tous les deux au sol. Ils se retournèrent, indemnes. L'auberge était en feu, tombant en lambeaux. Ils se lancèrent un regard paniqué, réalisant soudainement ce qui était en train de se produire.

« Viktor ! Hurla Shin en fonçant vers le bâtiment.

\- Shin, attends ! Tout est en feu, tu vas te blesser !

\- Je m'en fous ! »

Il plongea dans le brasier, la fumée le prit à la poitrine, il se mit à tousser. L'aubergiste était à terre, complètement carbonisée. Il produit une brume autour de lui, atténuant un peu le feu. Quand il le vit, sous une table. Shin attrapa le paladin par sous les bras et le traîna à l'extérieur. Aranwen vint l'aider, ils s'éloignèrent un peu de l'agitation du village en train de sortir, paniqués. Ils posèrent Viktor au sol. Aranwen lui retira son armure, et plaqua sa tête contre la poitrine du vieil homme.

« Il respire. Je m'occupe de lui, je peux le soigner. Va aider les villageois à éteindre l'incendie ! »

Shin hocha la tête et repartit en courant, pour y découvrir une vision d'horreur. Des corps, par dizaines, au sol, morts, carbonisés. Devant eux, sur le reste du toit de l'auberge, un demi-démon, aux yeux rouges, dilatés, deux immenses ailes rouges sang dans le dos, habillé d'une robe noire charbon à moitié arrachée, que Shin reconnut immédiatement.

« Bob... Bob qu'est-ce tu fous ?! Regarde autour de toi ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! »

Le regard du meurtrier se posa sur lui, le figeant sur place. Il était froid, vide d'expression. Shin comprit immédiatement qu'il était contrôlé. Il recula doucement.

« Okay mec, tout va bien. Calme-toi. Je peux t'aider. Comment je peux t'aider ?

\- En mourrant, répondit froidement l'intéressé. »

Shin bondit en arrière lorsqu'un rayon de flammes jaillit de ses mains, manquant de le toucher. Il traça, sifflant les chevaux. Il en attrapa un au galop.

« Aranwen ! Monte ! On doit partir, vite ! »

Aranwen fit grimper Viktor, qui se réveillait à peine, puis les trois chevaux partirent au galop dans les bois, sous le regard froid de Bob, qui s'envola. Sa mission n'était pas terminée.

* * *

 _Plus tôt, dans la montagne naine..._

Grunlek, Théo et Balthazar étaient cachés derrière un gros rocher, surveillant les passages du démon au dessus de la ville. Il riait, appréciant le spectacle de désolation qu'il était en train de produire. Les nains courraient dans tous les sens, emportant enfants et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les mettre à l'abri. Grunlek serrait les dents, se sentant coupable. Théo avait dégainé son arme.

« Putain, j'ai reçu une formation pour combattre des saloperies comme ça... Et je me souviens de rien.

\- C'est pas bien dur, lui répondit Bob. Tu frappes dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Mais pas trop s'il te plaît, c'est quand même mon père, et même s'il est totalement idiot et inconscient, je tiens à lui.

\- Ton père est en train de détruire ma ville natale, grogna Grunlek, sèchement. »

La jeune Sarah était restée dans le palais, en sécurité, c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Ils furent interrompus par une ombre massive, qui venait de se poser juste devant eux.

« Merde... grogna Théo. »

Il pointa son épée dans sa direction. Le démon se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? Crois-tu seulement pouvoir me toucher ?

\- Ta gueule ! Je te laisserais pas faire.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

Le démon balaya Théo d'un coup de griffes. Le paladin vola sur une dizaine de mètres avant de s'écraser contre les rochers, inconscient. Le regard du monstre se posa sur le nain et le mage, beaucoup moins assurés.

« Bob, tu... tu ne peux pas te transformer pour le combattre ? Demanda Grunlek d'une petite voix. Théo est dans les vapes, il ne dira rien.

\- Je... Non. Mon démon et le sien ils... Ils vont s'allier. J'ai trop peur de vous faire du mal, c'est hors de question.

\- Balthazar ! S'exclama Enoch d'une voix forte. Tu vas venir avec moi !

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Agnar veut te parler. »

Le visage du mage se ferma. Grunlek comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« Non, n'y va pas. Regarde ce qu'il lui a fait. Il va t'utiliser comme une arme contre nous. Avec deux démons, il peut faire n'importe quoi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! Si je ne me rends pas, il va tuer toutes les personnes de cette ville juste parce qu'il sait qu'on ne pourra pas l'arrêter ! Je refuse de faire partie de ça. De le voir commettre un génocide. Je suis désolé Grunlek, c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai à faire. J'ai confiance en vous, vous trouverez un moyen de me sauver. Bonne chance.

\- Bob, non ! »

Bob s'avança, l'ignorant.

« Très bien l'affreux. Je viens. A la seule condition que cette ville et tous ses habitants soient épargnés !

\- Ils le seront.

\- Bien. Allons-y. »

Le démon posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, et ils disparurent tous deux, sous le regard impuissant de Grunlek.

* * *

Agnar accourut dans la salle du trône. La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour du camp. Il n'arrivait même pas à y croire, et pourtant, c'était bien réel. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon était là, enchaîné devant son trône, le détaillant, silencieux, à genoux. C'était leur toute première vraie rencontre. Bob se sentait étrange, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

« Alors comme ça c'est toi la terreur de la région ? Finit-il par lâcher, amer. Je te voyais plus grand.

\- Et moi plus petit, répondit le dictateur, mauvais. Content d'enfin te rencontrer. Depuis le temps qu'on me dit que j'ai un frère inconnu, qui est comme moi.

\- Je ne suis certainement pas comme toi.

\- Je sais bien. C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici. Vois-tu, toi et tes petits copains, vous êtes un problème. Et j'en ai un peu marre. C'est pourquoi, avant de te tuer, je veux juste qu'ils disparaissent. Et tu vas m'aider à les tuer.

\- Non.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment ton mot à dire. »

Agnar claqua des doigts, deux demi-élémentaires pénétrèrent dans la salle, avec un collier étrange, sur lequel brillait une gemme de pouvoir. Ils l'attachèrent au cou de Balthazar. Le demi-diable tomba au sol en hurlant.

« Ah oui, j'aurais peut être du préciser que le démon va résister. Ton père a hurlé pendant des jours et des jours, c'était assez drôle à voir. Bon, débarassez-moi de ça, et lâchez le dans la nature quand il sera sous contrôle. Qu'il commence donc par son copain fugueur, le demi-élémentaire. »

Les serviteurs s'inclinèrent et traînèrent Balthazar hors de la pièce, laissant Agnar seul, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce soir, ne me remerciez pas, je sais que vous adorez ça ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit, et à très vite pour Le Survivant de l'Enfer ! Bisouilles !_


	22. Chapitre 22 : Souvenirs douloureux

_BON-SWAR ! Je suis contente de retrouver Royaume en Perdition, il m'avait manqué ce gros bébé ! Je sais que l'attente est longue entre les chapitres et entre les fanfics, mais c'est difficile de tout gérer, ça prend du temps ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à SunWings, Kalynea, Nightmare Dragon FB, Ailane, S'yelenn, juliabakura, Tyessa et Illyrea2924 pour les reviews, contente que cette fanfic vous plaise toujours autant :D_

 **Chapitre 22 : Souvenirs douloureux**

Grunlek ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il galopait, droit vers le sud, Théo à ses côtés. Le visage du paladin était fermé, d'une part par l'inquiétude, de l'autre par la colère. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les derniers événements, et le Cratère tout entier était agité. Les villes du sud de la Capitale commençaient à tomber, les unes après les autres, sous l'armée d'Agnar, composée de demi-élémentaires et de deux démons qui massacraient les populations sans la moindre once de pitié. Le temps semblait avoir accélérer sa course. Théo stoppa soudainement Lumière, et posa pied à terre, suivi de près par le nain.

« Tu es sûr qu'ils vont venir ?

\- J'ai essayé de donner le maximum d'indices, mais pas suffisamment, au cas où l'oiseau serait abattu. Nous devons juste attendre. Si Shin a reçu le message, il viendra. »

Ils se trouvaient en plein cœur de la forêt, dans ce qui était autrefois un village. Il ne restait plus grand chose. Des crânes plantés sur des piques aux entrées d'habitations, des charettes dont le bois avait pourri étaient abandonnés ici et là. Personne hormis le groupe d'aventuriers savaient que ce village avait été il y a bien longtemps celui du clan Kory. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans une des rares maisons qui tenait encore debout. La poussière avait envahit les lieux, mais laissaient tout de même apparaître un salon assez luxueux. Grunlek promena son regard sur la pièce, puis s'approcha d'un grand tableau couvert d'une couche grise. Il fit voler la saleté d'un mouvement de bras, et glapit de surprise.

« C'est Shin ? Demanda Théo, qui s'était approché.

\- Ouais. Quand il n'était pas encore bleu. »

Le tableau représentait le jeune Shinddha Kory, accompagné de ses deux parents, portant tous deux un arc dans le dos, ainsi qu'une petite fille, accrochée au cou de ce qui était maintenant leur ami. Grunlek baissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de Shin, des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenait pas. L'archer ne leur mentionnait que très rarement le massacre, il ne parlait jamais de ses parents, ou de sa famille. S'il avait une sœur, ils n'en avaient même jamais eu connaissance.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de rester dans cette maison, confia Grunlek. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise. »

Théo ne l'avait pas écouté, trop curieux. Il avait ouvert une porte, et s'était figé. L'ingénieur le rejoignit et comprit ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Couchée dans son lit, dans une épaisse couche de glace clairement d'origine magique, se trouvait une jeune adolescente, de douze ou treize ans. Elle semblait endormie, mais l'énorme tâche rouge séchée recouvrant sa robe blanche trahissait sa condition. Elle avait été positionnée dans une position sereine, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Grunlek posa une main sur le cercueil de glace. Elle était figée là, pour l'éternité. C'était merveilleux et terrible à la fois, le nain sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Elle s'appelait Hélène, dit doucement une voix derrière eux. »

Théo et Grunlek se retournèrent vers leur interlocuteur. Shin était là, Aranwen et Viktor derrière lui. Leurs vêtements arrachés, leurs visages fatigués, tout montrait qu'eux aussi avaient subi de longues épreuves. L'archer s'était approché. Il posa une main sur le cercueil, qui vibra à son contact. Il ne semblait pas bien, et il commença à parler d'une petite voix.

« J'ai tout tenté pour l'empêcher de me suivre quand ils sont arrivés. Mais elle a insisté et... Et j'ai pas vu ce connard d'arbalétrier derrière elle. La flèche s'est plantée dans sa poitrine. Je l'ai regardé mourir, j'ai rien pu faire. Ce... Ce cercueil, c'était... C'était la seule chose pour laquelle je pouvais essayer de rendre sa mort plus douce. Mais son visage... Il est resté gravé dans ma tête. Si je lui avais pas parlé, elle serait toujours en vie. Et peut être que d'autres le seraient également. »

Aranwen posa une main sur son épaule. Il sortit de sa transe, pour plonger ses deux yeux remplis de larmes dans ceux de sa belle. Et il se jeta dans ses bras. Derrière eux, un autre combat avait pris place. Théo et Viktor se dévisageaient, chacun hésitant à prendre la parole. Ce fut finalement Viktor qui commença.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, Fils. On ne peut pas s'attacher à un demi-démon, tôt ou tard, voilà ce qui arrive. Et tu sais ce qui est le pire dans tout ça ? Maintenant qu'il est transformé, il va chercher à éliminer tout ce qui lui permettrait de redevenir humain. Toi, tes amis, tous ceux pour qui tu t'es battu.

\- Il n'a pas fait exprès. Il voulait nous aider.

\- En se sacrifiant ? A l'heure actuelle, ton « ami » est en train de raser le sud du pays, j'espère que tu en as bien conscience. Je veux bien être conciliant Théo, mais je suis aussi inquisiteur, et si une occasion de le tuer se présente, je ne la laisserais pas passer.

\- Je t'en empêcherais.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demander ton avis. Je suis encore ton supérieur hiérarchique, tu as eu du bon temps avec ton hérésie pendant un moment, pendant quelques années, maintenant il faut remettre les pieds sur terre et voir la vérité en face. Je vais te donner le choix. Ou tu le tues, ou je m'en occupe. »

Théo était crispé sur son épée, les yeux fermés, ses bras tremblant sous la colère. Grunlek se plaça devant le paladin.

« Bon, écoutez. Vous ne connaissez pas Bob, vous ne l'avez vu que quelques heures, nous on le connaît depuis des années. Puisque vous semblez persuadé que vous pouvez le tuer, sachez que vous aurez un problème bien plus important sur vos épaules : nous. On ne vous laissera pas faire, même si ça implique que j'y laisse la vie. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout, pour lui.

\- Et moi aussi, lâcha Shin sur un ton décidé, le visage fermé. J'ai déjà perdu l'une de mes familles, je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à la seule qu'il me reste.

\- Vous êtes fous, grogna Viktor. Ce monde est sur le point de sombrer et vous ne pensez qu'à sauver votre « ami ». Mais soit, je respecte votre décision, et je me battrai moi aussi. »

Grunlek hocha la tête. Shin jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce.

« Sarah n'est pas ici ? Elle va bien ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

\- Oui, répondit Grunlek. On l'a laissé dans la montagne, elle y sera bien plus en sécurité qu'avec nous. Je l'ai confiée à un vieil ami à moi, elle ira bien. »

Aranwen tenait toujours la main de Shin, ce qui finit par attirer l'attention de l'ingénieur qui lui sourit doucement. L'archer se mit à rougir, se camouflant derrière son masque pour ne rien laisser paraître. Ils regagnèrent le salon, et s'installèrent sur le sol poussiéreux, dans un silence pesant. Les retrouvailles n'étaient qu'une partie de leur plan, il fallait maintenant trouver comment arrêter Agnar, Bob et Enoch avant que tout le Cratère ne passe sous leurs flammes.

« Les armées elfes et naines sont donc en marche, commença Aranwen après un moment. C'est déjà une bonne chose, on aura un soutien utile. Ils seront à la Capitale dans trois ou quatre semaines, ce qui nous laisse le temps de trouver un moyen de sauver votre ami... Et aussi son père, puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, même si ses méthodes sont imprévisibles, il semblait de notre côté.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à Enoch, la coupa Théo. Il peut très bien attendre que l'on descende Agnar pour récupérer son armée et prendre le contrôle du Cratère. Et il est assez malin pour réussir. Mais c'est un problème secondaire. Il voudra d'abord se venger d'Agnar, ce qui nous arrange pas mal. Les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis. Tant qu'il aura des intérêts à travailler avec nous, il le fera.

\- Fils, tu sais bien qu'Enoch est le Diable ! Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée ? S'il est recherché par les Eglises de la Lumière, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et en plus, il a...

\- Tué mon père, oui, je sais. »

Un silence tomba sur le groupe. Viktor poussa un soupir.

« Tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que j'ai quitté l'Eglise. Je voulais retrouver l'assassin de mon père, et je suis tombé sur le nom de Lennon. Seulement, quand j'ai toqué à la porte, ce n'est pas Enoch qui a répondu, mais son fils, Balthazar. Et il a flippé, il a essayé de me cramer la gueule, et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que les demi-diables ne sont pas des monstres comme on voit dans les livres mais des hommes avec des sentiments, comme toi, comme moi.

\- Et tu n'en veux pas à Enoch ? Demanda Shin, curieux.

\- Je suis passé au dessus de ça. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Oui, j'ai confiance en Enoch, il ne nous trahira qu'à la fin. »

Viktor acquiesça, préférant ne pas argumenter plus. Son fils avait de toute évidence une conception de la justice bien à lui, bien loin de celle qu'il lui avait enseignée lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête de devenir paladin.

« Il faudrait les écarter de l'armée.

\- Comment ? Demanda Shin. Agnar les contrôlent, il peut en faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Et bien on va aller défier Agnar, lâcha Théo sur un ton complètement naturel. Il ne résistera pas à un combat loyal et... »

Un grand fracas les fit tous se relever. Tous dégainèrent leurs armes, alors que la porte d'entrée volait en morceaux, dans un grand rayon de flammes. Enoch entra dans la pièce, d'immenses cornes sur la tête, des yeux fous. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut la fenêtre qui se brisa, laissant passer Bob, le regard sombre, habillé tout de noir. Aranwen serra la prise sur sa dague.

« Et bien... Maître paladin, vous qui les vouliez à l'écart des autres, vous les avez. »

Les deux demi-démons s'approchèrent d'eux, les repoussant de plus en plus vers le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Papa, sont-ils à ton goût ?

\- Sans aucun doute, répondit Enoch d'une voix sombre. »

Leurs peaux se recouvrirent d'écailles, et dans un cri guerrier, ils se jetèrent sur eux.

* * *

 _Et bim, le cliff' ! Ne me remerciez pas, je sais que vous adorez ça :D J'espère que ce petit chapitre « calme » vous a plu, parce que, comme vous pouvez le voir, on passe en phase de combat :3 N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et on se retrouve bientôt dans Le Survivant de l'Enfer ! Bisouilles !_


	23. Chapitre 23 : Retrouvailles musclées

_BONSOIR ! Je sais, j'ai pas fait le spin-of, mais j'avais pas d'inspi'. J'ai zappé pour ce tour-là, on le reprendra après celui-ci. En attendant, on reprend Royaume en Perdition :D On approche de la fin, ça va être dur pour moi x) J'vais avoir du mal à lui dire au revoir à cette fanfic. Merci à Noyale, Mikeyran, Shueino, Illyrea2924, Ailane, S'yelenn, Titine, NightmareDragon FB et Mystianae pour les reviews, vous êtes adorables ! On est repartis._

 **Chapitre 23 : Retrouvailles musclées**

Rassemblés contre le mur, Théo, Shin, Grunlek, Viktor et Aranwen ne savaient plus vraiment ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. L'intrusion de Bob et Enoch dans leur petite réunion avait été totalement inattendue. Les deux démons leur fonçaient désormais dessus, ils allaient devoir agir. Le paladin jeta un regard à son mentor, celui-ci était clairement décidé à en découdre. Il allait devoir ruser pour sauver Bob. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui plongea le premier dans leur direction. Théo s'interposa, le repoussant d'un grand coup sec de bouclier qui le mit au tapis, le nez en sang. Grunlek et Shin lui lancèrent un regard lourd de reproches.

« Han ça va hein ! Un nez pété c'est rien !

\- Tu parles ! Commença Grunlek. S'il a pas le crâne explosé avec ça, c'est...

\- Grunlek, attention ! »

Le nain se baissa, évitant de justesse Enoch, qui avait bondi vers lui et qui s'écrasa lourdement contre le mur derrière. Il profita du temps qu'il mit pour se relever pour lui décocher un coup de poing mécanique dans le ventre, lui coupant la respiration pour quelques secondes. De l'autre côté, Balthazar était en train de se relever. Il se jeta de nouveau sur Théo, qui le renvoya une nouvelle fois au tapis. Quelque chose attira alors son regard à son cou, une petite chaîne en argent, brillant étrangement. Viktor passa devant lui, arme en avant, en hurlant glorieusement. Le sang de Théo ne fit qu'un tour et il s'interposa entre le démon et son mentor, interceptant le coup d'épée avec son bouclier.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça, je sais ce qui le retient sous contrôle. Il a une chaîne en argent, enchantée.

\- Et après ?! Il va finir comme ça, il va finir par te tuer de toute façon. Théo, je fais ça pour toi, pour t'éviter de souffrir !

\- Touche-le et je te jure que je te tue.

\- Tu te trompes d'ennemi, fils. »

Viktor le poussa sur le côté, se préparant une nouvelle fois à charger le mage qui se relevait, quand Théo se jeta sur lui, en poussant un hurlement de rage. Shin, occupé à repousser Enoch aux côtés d'Aranwen, se tourna vers Grunlek.

« Bob va profiter de leur embrouille pour les tuer, sépare-les ! »

Le nain partit à contrecœur en direction de Viktor et Théo, remettant une patate à Balthazar qui s'approchait trop près en passant. Aranwen donna un nouveau coup de dague vers Enoch, qui l'évita relativement facilement. Shin avait cristallisé deux poignards de glace, et cherchait à l'atteindre par derrière. Le démon était malheureusement malin, et il se retournait à chaque fois qu'il tentait une attaque. Et puis Enoch se stoppa soudain, puis les regarda, chacun des deux. Il sourit à Shin, qui se tendit, devinant ses intentions.

« N'y pense même pas.

\- Je vais me gêner ! »

D'un coup habile de jambe, il envoya la dague d'Aranwen au loin, passa derrière elle et la saisit fermement par la nuque, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et la paralysant complètement. Quand le démon releva les yeux, fier de lui, il découvrit la pointe d'une flèche de glace, bandée sur un arc, à quelques centimètres de son front. Enoch se mit à rire.

« C'est mignon. Tu crois pouvoir me toucher avant que je ne lui brise la nuque ? Un petit crac, et c'est fini.

\- Relâche-la.

\- Baisse ton arc, et on en reparle.

\- Relâche-la. »

Derrière eux, Théo, à cheval sur Viktor était en train de lui donner de grands coups au visage, en hurlant des insultes. Grunlek le tira sèchement en arrière avec son bras métallique, mettant ainsi fin à ce conflit ridicule, aussi dangereux pour eux que pour le groupe. Le paladin lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment, Théo ?! Des gens sont en danger, on a besoin de toi !

\- Et il veut tuer Bob ! Je ne le laisserai pas détruire notre groupe juste parce qu'il est inquisiteur !

\- Je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. D'abord on sauve Bob, on en discutera après !

\- Bien. Il a un collier en argent, enchanté, c'est sans doute ce qui le maintient sous contrôle, il faut réussir à le plaquer au sol.

\- Très bien. »

Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers Balthazar, debout devant eux, attendant patiemment, presque ennuyé. De longues griffes avaient poussées à ses mains, et il provoquait le nain et le guerrier du regard, sourcils froncés et petit sourire en coin. Viktor, le visage en sang, ne semblait pas capable de se battre dans l'immédiat, étant de toute évidence dans les vapes.

« Tu trouves ça drôle de semer le chaos ? Lui demanda Grunlek. Et quand tout le monde sera mort, que le contrôle reviendra à Agnar, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Les terres que vous avez brûlées ne seront pas fertiles avant des dizaines d'années, vous allez mourir de faim, comme des imbéciles.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en riant, tout sourire. Mais vous ne serez de toute façon plus là pour le voir. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous inquiéter, pas vrai ? »

Son expression changea et il plongea sur le nain, qui recula au dernier moment. Grunlek lui attrapa violemment la cheville, celle qu'il s'était cassée plus tôt et était donc encore sensible, et tira de toutes ses forces. Il y eut un grand crac, et le demi-diable tomba à terre, en hurlant de douleur.

« Mais t'es malade ! cria Théo, choqué. Tu peux parler de mon bouclier mais alors toi !

\- La ferme, coupe-lui la chaîne ! »

Grunlek était couché sur Bob, se débattant sous lui en grognant. Il retenait ses bras du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que les canines pointues du démon cherchaient à atteindre sa carotide. Théo dégaina son épée et fonça sur le mage. Quand il arriva, ce dernier se dégagea un bras, et enfonça ses griffes dans le ventre de Grunlek, qui serra les dents, se crispant sur sa cible. Il souffrait, mais ne voulait pas mettre le paladin en danger et tenait donc le coup. Théo attrapa la chaîne, et la trancha d'un coup sec. Bob se figea, cligna un instant des yeux, avant de poser son regard sur sa main. Une expression de pure horreur prit place sur son visage alors qu'il reculait vivement contre le mur, effrayé.

« Relâche-la.

\- Bon, il va falloir te décider l'archer. J'en ai marre de me battre avec toi. Pose ton arc ou je la tue. Tout de suite. »

Shin jeta un regard à Aranwen, silencieuse. Elle l'observait, essayant de lui sourire pour l'encourager, malgré la douleur. Le demi-élémentaire ne vit qu'à la dernière seconde l'ombre imposante de Théo derrière le diable. D'un coup sec, il tira la chaîne en argent à son cou et la trancha, sans laisser le temps au diable d'agir. Il cligna un moment des yeux, perdu, puis relâcha Aranwen qui tomba au sol. Shin la rattrapa, pour la coller à lui. Enoch jeta un regard perdu autour de lui, cherchant à se répérer.

« Qu'est-ce... Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Chez moi, répondit Shin d'un ton froid. Vous avez manqué de nous tuer. »

Théo, qui avait déjà soigné Grunlek qui se relevait difficilement, se rapprocha de Balthazar, assis contre le mur, le regard vide devant sa main ensanglantée. Il s'accroupit près de lui et posa une main douce sur sa cheville blessée, le faisant sursauter de douleur. Une lumière dorée l'illumina brièvement, avant qu'elle ne retrouve une position plus naturelle. Quand il releva le regard, les yeux noisettes de Balthazar le dévisageaient, reconnaissants et tristes à la fois.

« Théo... J'ai fait... J'ai...

\- Ce n'était pas toi, relax. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est toujours de ma faute. J'ai presque tué Grunlek. Je suis dangereux, je pourrais tous vous tuer.

\- Oui, et c'est ce que vous allez finir par faire, répondit une voix sombre derrière eux. »

Théo se tendit et pivota vers Viktor, debout, une épée à la main, mauvais. Balthazar, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, interrogea secrètement son ami du regard. Le paladin s'était levé, l'ignorant. Il fit deux pas vers son mentor, le visage fermé et le regard dur.

« Tu veux que je te dise Viktor ? Tu peux aller faire un rapport à l'Église de la Lumière. Dis leur que je suis un agent corrompu, que je suis dangereux, que je traîne avec un demi-diable si tu veux. J'en ai rien à foutre. Mais ne m'appelle plus jamais « fils ». Mon père est mort il y a longtemps, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou pour le remplacer. Casse-toi, je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais. Si tu t'approche de nouveau de notre groupe, je te tue. Si tu lèves ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de nouveau sur Bob, je te tue. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je suis un adulte, et mieux encore, je suis responsable d'eux. Et je ne laisserai personne exploser tout ce que j'ai construit. Même pas toi. Tu es un danger pour notre groupe, et pour moi. Dégage maintenant. »

Viktor, en colère, se tourna vers Shin et Aranwen, à la recherche d'aide. Ils n'osaient pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas leur problème après tout, la décision revenait entièrement à Théo, et aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient vouloir s'opposer au paladin. Il finit par ranger son épée en soufflant, déçu, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable d'eux, Théo, finit-il par dire. Si l'on retrouve ton cadavre, je peux en revanche t'assurer que je les en tiendrais pour responsable. Chacun d'eux. Et je me ferais pour devoir de les tuer. Te voilà prévenu. Bonne chance à vous. »

Il sortit de la maison, sans un regard en arrière. Enoch s'approcha du paladin, lui tapota l'épaule gentiment et se dirigea vers son fils, qui lui jeta un regard méfiant lorsqu'il approcha ses deux mains de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'aide.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Oh oui ? Et les cornes que tu as sur la tête et les écailles, elles vont disparaître toutes seules ? Ton démon est excité, un choc émotionnel et c'est reparti pour le côté sombre. Je vais te le calmer, laisse-toi faire. Si tu ne me crois pas, ton paladin aura qu'à me planter une épée dans le cœur et ça interrompra le processus. Allez. »

Balthazar finit par hocher la tête en soupirant, fatigué de se battre. Théo les laissa seul pour rejoindre Grunlek, Shin et Aranwen. Le nain était en train de se changer, ses anciens vêtements étant couverts de sang, nullement perturbé par le fait qu'il venait de toucher la mort de très près. Le demi-élémentaire tenait lui toujours l'elfe dans ses bras, elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher tout de suite.

« On va passer la nuit ici, dit calmement Théo, après quelques secondes. Personne viendra nous emmerder ici. Il y a assez de débris pour faire un feu de camp et il nous reste encore un peu de nourriture. On a tous besoin de repos.

\- Je m'occupe de la cuisine ! dit joyeusement Grunlek, comme si rien ne s'était passé, en commençant à rassembler le bois. »

Théo lui sourit. Le nain savait comment détendre l'atmosphère, et mieux encore, il ne perdait jamais espoir. C'était une bonne chose, Théo était ravi de l'avoir auprès d'eux, après toutes ces années. Bob et Enoch finirent par revenir vers eux. Le mage lança une étincelle sur le bois, qui s'enflamma, et il vint s'asseoir entre Shin et Théo.

« Vous m'avez manqué. »

Il jeta ensuite un regard intrigué à Shin et Aranwen, surpris, avant de se mettre à rire.

« Eh beh, c'est du sérieux on dirait cette fois-ci ! Casanova aurait-il enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied ? J'ai raté beaucoup de trucs depuis la montagne ?

\- Les troupes sont en marche vers la capitale, il va y avoir un gros combat, répondit Théo. Et on a toujours pas de plan.

\- On en a un, dit calmement Enoch. Maintenant que je connais sa machine, je peux lutter contre son contrôle. Une spécificité des démons, comme un programme de défense. A chaque fois qu'il essayera de nous contrôler, un barrage mental se dressera. J'en ai mis un dans la tête de mon fils, je peux aussi le faire dans celle du demi-élémentaire. A partir de là, deux d'entre nous peuvent voler, on pourra bombarder la machine de boules de feu.

\- Papa, dit doucement Bob. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas utiliser mon démon trop souvent, j'ai peur de ne plus recouvrer le contrôle et de... de les tuer. J'ai déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, je ne veux pas devenir un monstre.

\- Sauf qu'il a raison, reprit Théo. S'il se fait descendre, on a besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer derrière. Mais seulement s'il se fait descendre. Bob a déjà couru assez de risques comme ça.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Maître Paladin. »

Bob remercia le guerrier du regard, avant de s'étirer. Il se coucha sur les jambes de Théo.

« Réveillez-moi quand on bouffe, j'suis crevé.

\- Eh, c'est pas parce que je t'ai sauvé le cul que je suis ton doudou l'hérésie.

\- Ouais, ouais. »

Bob attrapa la jambe du paladin et la serra contre lui en souriant malicieusement, faisant rire Grunlek et Shin. La nuit serait courte, la dernière bataille aurait bientôt lieu, et ils étaient loin d'être prêts.

* * *

 _Et voilàààà ! OH MON DIEU UN CHAPITRE OU TOUT VA BIEN ?! Et oui, il en faut :3 Mais ne vous y habituez pas, de terribles épreuves attendent encore notre cher petit groupe d'aventuriers chéris. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, je vous fais des bisoulles et à bientôt !_


End file.
